Fragmentos
by New JessJe
Summary: Secuela de "Las Cosas que Vivimos": Reid inicia la lucha contra su enfermedad, y el equipo enfrenta nuevos desafíos. Sentimientos heridos, confianzas traicionadas, despedidas y un nuevo miembro entra a la familia. Al final, Morgan tendrá que callar sus sentimientos y acompañar al genio en su batalla por sobrevivir.
1. Cosechas lo que siembras

_Reid – Es sobre mi salida del hospital... yo le pedí a la doctora Gabes que no les comentara, que yo lo haría en su momento, pero el hecho es que necesito hablarlo con alguien...Todo, la anemia, la infección, la inflamación del hígado y del nodos, así como la fatiga, la falta de apetito, son síntomas de LLC, leucemia linfocítica crónica... un tipo de cáncer de la sangre... escucha, hablé con la doctora, y conozco las estadísticas de esta enfermedad... Tener leucemia o cualquier tipo de cáncer no es una sentencia de muerte... hay tratamiento para esto, y aunque lo supe algo tarde, aún se puede hacer mucho. Voy a estar bien. Lo sé... _

**Capítulo 1: "Cosechas lo que siembras"**

Eran las 6:15 cuando Morgan escuchó su teléfono. Bostezó y trató de levantarse, pero sentía una fuerte molestia en el cuello... Dónde estaba? Entonces recordó... fue al apartamento de Reid, conversaron, se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Aun el joven dormía plácidamente a su lado, realmente estaba cansado, y para Morgan era lógico, el peso del estrés de los últimos días era muy pesado. No podía creer aún lo que el genio le había dicho anoche: leucemia. Llega un mensaje de García... _'Lo siento honey, el deber llama.'_ Tenían un caso, pero no quería dejar a Reid. Él tenía que ir al médico hoy, era su primera cita.

M – Ey, Reid...

R – mmm...

M – Vamos, Reid.

R – Mmm... Hola, qué hora es?

M – Las 6:30, como te sientes?

R – Bien... te quedaste toda la noche?

M – Si, me dormi supongo.

R – Iré a hacer café...

M – A que hora tienes la cita?

R – A las 10:00, en el Massey Cancer Center

M – Mientras haces café, iré a comprar algo para el desayuno.

R – No es necesario, aquí tengo...

M – VENGO EN UN RATO...

El moreno se fue sin dar tiempo a nada, Reid quedó extrañado, pero supuso que no era nada, así que fue a la cocina. Pero entonces, le llegó un mensaje de García: "Honey, se que estas convaleciente, pero pasó algo importante, puedes venir a la oficina a las 8?" El joven se preocupó, sabía que García no lo llamaría en su estado a menos que fuera importante. Inmediatamente le contestó: "Estaré ahí".

De camino a la panadería, Morgan llamó a Hotch.

M – Ey, Hotch. García me mandó un mensaje, tenemos un caso?

H – Hola Morgan, no, pero es importante. Se presentó una situación.

M – Oye, creo que Reid no podrá ir...

H – No está bien todavía?

M – Me temo que no

H – Mmm... estás con él?

M – Si, me quedé en su casa, no se sentía bien ayer...

H – Bien, pregúntale cómo se siente, si ves que no puede llegar, sólo avísame, llamaré a García

Al volver el apartamento, el olor a cafe se sentía en todo el lugar. Morgan puso las cosas en la mesa, y preparó el desayuno. Los pensamientos iban y venían...

_R - ...Los examenes de sangre que me hizo Gabes indican que estoy en el estadio III de cuatro, lo que significa que debo recibir tratamiento de inmediato. Por eso me dio de alta, para que pudiera recibirlo, aquí, en DC... yo... no se como voy a decirlo a los demás, en especial a García, tampoco creo que debería hacerlo en este momento, quiero disfruten las fiestas, ni siquiera es año nuevo.._

R – Ey, Morgan. García me mandó un mensaje. Debemos estar en la oficina a las 8.

M – No creo que debas ir, Reid.

R – Por qué lo dices?

M – Reid, te dispararon, aún estás con licencia médica, además, tienes tu cita a las 10.

R – Pero García dijo...

M – Oye, llévalo con calma. Si es importante, te juro que te llamaré, pero no creo que debas esforzarte.

R – Morgan, no voy a dejar de vivir o cumplir con mis responsabilidades por que estoy enfermo

M – Como te dije, no es eso... mmm, también te dispararon, estás débil, agotado. Te prometo que te mantendré informado, pero mejor quédate, de acuerdo.

R – Morgan, agradezco lo que haces, en serio, pero debo aprender a vivir con esto y las limitaciones que me presente, no voy a permitir que la leucemia diriga mi vida... Mira, haré lo que dices, esta vez

M – Bien, como digas. Ahora come, será una mañana ajetreada

* * *

Luego de desayunar, Morgan fue a su apartamento, se cambio y llegó a la oficina, todos ya estaban reunidos.

H – Se ha abierto una investigación con respeto a lo sucedido en Las Vegas.

JJ – Cómo? Porqué?

H – El dectective Masters se dirigió al director, expuso una serie de anomalías, y ahora estaremos bajo investigación, todos, excepto Reid. Strauss estará a cargo.

M – Strauss regresó?

Elle – Quién es Strauss?

JJ – Es la Jefe de Sección, había estado ausente los últimos meses, pero regresó supongo.

H – Escuchen, conocen el protocolo ya, nos citarán para la próxima semana, mientras esto ocurre, todos, excepto Reid, estamos suspendidos

PG – No pueden hacer eso!

Elle – Ya lo hicieron, García

JJ – Cuáles serían las repercusiones?

G – Debemos esperar y ver, mientras tanto, llévenlo con calma, vayan a su casa y cuando los citen, solo digan la verdad, nada más.

M – Y qué pasará con Reid?

G – Estaba inconsciente en el hospital, no tienen forma de responsabilizarlo de cosa alguna

H – Además, está bajo licencia médica, aunque es posible que lo llamen.

G – Escuchen, no deben ponerse nerviosos, esto es... una estrategia política. Tenemos un curriculum que nos precede, no podrán contra eso.

JJ – Es obvio que todo es una persecusión contra ti, Hotch

Elle – Qué tiene contra ti?

M – Hizo algo que Strauss no perdona: enfrentarla.

JJ – Escuchen, todos hicimos y entregamos los informes del caso, nos apegamos a la verdad, no tenemos que temer u ocultar.

M – Hotch, no hay alguna forma de que Reid no sea entrevistado? Él aún no está recuperado...

H – Veré que puedo hacer.

* * *

Reid estaba en el baño. La limpieza de la herida y todo el proceso en general era incómodo y doloroso. Le costaba levantar los brazos, y cuando lograba hacerlo, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Por fin salió y se vistió. Se sentó en el sofá, y esperó. Eran las 8:55, aún faltaba una hora para su cita. Las estadísticas sobre la leucemia desfilaban en su mente, _'alrededor de 48635 nuevos casos de leucemia aparecen por año, de ellos, 15809 son LLC y cada año mueren 4734 pacientes con LLC, el riesgo que una persona tiene durante su vida de desarrollar LLC es aproximadamente 1 de cada 200 personas, afecta principalmente a los adultos de más edad. y raramente se observa en personas menores de 40 años de edad. Supongo, que me había sacado la tontería...'_ El telefóno lo sacó de su estado reflexivo...

M – Ey, chico, estoy llegando, estás listo?

R – Si, ya salgo.

Mientras iban en el auto, Morgan pensaba si debía contarle a Reid lo que estaba pasando. En este momento, sería contraproducente? El estrés podría afectarlo, ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que llevaba sobre sus hombros, pero si lo llamaban... '_Esa loca! A buena hora tenía que aparecer...'_

R – Morgan, qué pasó en la reunión?

M – Oh... Strauss volvió y quiere revisar lo sucedido en el último caso...

R – Cuál? El de Las Vegas? Hay algún problema?

M – Sabes como es ella, todo lo cuestiona, pero no es nada grave...

R – Vuelven mañana al trabajo, no?

M – Oh... no, estamos libres por unos días, así que no te perderé de vista, de acuerdo?... Cómo va la herida?

R – Mmm... es algo incómoda, pero me estoy adaptando...

M – Aún pienso que no debiste salir tan rápido Reid...

R – No me siento de maravilla, pero tampoco estoy muriendo, ja...

M – Oye, Reid, por favor...

R – Morgan, te agradezco que quieras acompañarme en esto, pero... ja, tranquilo, estás más alarmado que yo... estoy bien, en serio, ahora pon atención a la carretera y no a mi...

M – Ok, como digas...

R – Volviendo al tema, qué está pasando realmente con Strauss?

M – Oh, ya te dije...

R – Quiero la verdad, Morgan

M – Por qué crees que estoy mintiendo?

R – Tu conducta de delata

M – Disculpa? Qué quieres decir? Me estás perfilando, es eso?

R – Ja, olvídalo. De alguna forma o de otra, lo sabré

M – Ajá, tan seguro te sientes de tus habilidades! Bien, pero ya te dije... no es nada importante...

R – Claro, creo que ya llegamos.

M – El Massey Cancer Center es inmenso, exactamente dónde vamos?

R – Vamos al tercer edificio, estaciona aquí...

Al entrar, les indicaron donde tenían que ir. Tercer piso, consultorio del Dr Smith. Mientras se dirigían allá, Morgan observaba con atención, era un lugar tranquilo, un ambiente sereno. Al llegar al consultorio, tomaron asiento y esperaron. Aún faltaba 15 minutos para ser atendidos.

M – Y hay buenos especialistas aquí?

R – Bueno, el Massey provee información integral, reconocida a nivel nacional en la atención en oncología clínica, incluyendo una amplia gama de servicios médicos y de apoyo. El Centro atiende a pacientes con todo tipo de cáncer, pero se especializa en varias áreas clave: cáncer de mama, enfermedades hematológicas y el trasplante de médula ósea; cánceres gastrointestinales colorrectales y otros; cánceres de oído, nariz, garganta, cabeza y cuello;; pulmón y el cáncer de próstata respiratoria y otros cánceres urológicos; cánceres del cerebro y el sistema nervioso, y los cánceres ginecológicos...

M – Ey, ey, para ahí, como sabes todo eso?

R – Está aquí, en el broshure

M – Cuál? El que tomaste de la recepción hace 2 minutos y leíste en menos de uno?

R – No puede ser, todavía te sorprende eso?

M – Qué te puedo decir, tienes la capacidad de de noquearme con todo lo que sabes y haces..

R – Ohh... es JJ, está llamando... Hola, JJ... estoy bien, amm... estoy con Morgan, son unos compromisos que tenía, y él me está acompañando... claro, me siento de maravilla... lo sé, pero no te preocupes, me estoy cuidando... a qué hora? Ok, le diré a Morgan, te llamo luego... Bye.

M – Y?

R – Van a reunirse en su apartamento para almorzar, quería saber si me sentía bien para ir... no sé, conversar, tomar algo... pasarla bien

M – Espera a ver como te va hoy, después le confirmas... cuándo les dirás?

R – Ya te dije, prefiero hacerlo después de las fiestas...

Enf Rita – Señor Reid...

R – Ok, quieres entrar conmigo?... Es decir, si estás aquí...

M – Si no hay problema, enfermera...

Enf Rita – No veo el problema, tercera puerta a la izquierda...

El consultorio del Dr Abraham Smith era espacioso, elegante. En la pared frente a su escritorio había una gran pintura, cuyos colores contrastaban con el blanco de las paredes y los muebles. También sobresalía un enorme estante con libros de medicina al fondo y un ventanal desde donde se veía el otro edificio del hospital.

Dr Smith – Buenos días, soy el Dr Smith, oncólogo y director del Departamento de Oncología Hematológica, usted es... Spencer Reid.

R – Si, señor, él es mi amigo, Derek Morgan.

M – Un gusto, doctor.

Dr Smith – Por favor, tomen asiento... Hablé con la Dra Gabes, ella me envió los resultados de sus exámenes y también su expediente... Después de valorar toda la información, temo decirle que aún no puedo confirmarle el diagnóstico preliminar de la Dra Gabes sobre la posibilidad de que tenga LLC, y mucho menos asumir el estadio en que se encuentra. El examen médico confirmó que su higado estaba inflamado, sin embargo, usted sufrió un traumatismo importante horas antes, además, aunque el análisis de sangre demostró una alta concentración de glóbulos blancos, por su historial, debemos asegurarnos que no sea solo por anemia...

R – Pues, por eso estoy aquí doctor, usted dirá, a partir de ahora, que sigue...

Dr Smith – Pues bien, le haremos primero una biopsia de su médula, es necesario saber si células leucémicas se encuentran en su médula ósea, además, nos indicará si usted posee el cromosoma Filadelfia...

M – Perdón, cromosoma Filadelfia?

R – Son cromosomas anormales que aparecen en la médula, y mediante su análisis se puede comprobar el tipo de leucemia y el estadio en que me encuentro...

Dr Smith – Vaya, impresionante, veo que a estudiado al respecto...

M – Doctor, cuánto tiempo durará la biopsia?

Dr Smith – El procedimiento dura alrededor de 20 minutos, se usará anestesia local...

M – Y, podría tener alguna consecuencia, dolor, hemorragia, no sé?

Dr Smith – Sentirá dolor al pasar el efecto de la anestesia, cansansio, dolor de cabeza y si, podría haber una hemorragia, por lo que será necesario que él sea vigilado en forma constante.

R – Significa que me tendré que internar?

Dr Smith – Me temo que si, no solo por la biopsia, su condición es... especial

R – Qué quiere decir?

Dr Smith – Spencer, usted recibió un disparo hace algunos días, perdió mucha sangre e incluso tuvo un colapso hemolítico, es un verdadero milagro que usted esté frente a mi de pie, como si nada...

R – Yo me siento bien... bueno... cansado y siento dolor, pero puedo sobrellevarlo...

Dr Smith – Dígamos que usted efectivamente tiene LLC, el tratamiento es largo, doloroso e incómodo, necesitaremos, no solo de su fuerza de voluntad, también tiene que ser fuerte físicamente para poder enfrentar todo lo que viene, lo que quiero decir, es que usted no puede andar por la libre, tiene que recuperarse, aquí lo podemos cuidar, pero, es su decisión.

R – Yo... no se...

M – Reid, dijiste que ibas a luchar, te acuerdas, bueno, esto es uno de los retos que deberás enfrentar. Escucha al doctor, si el considera que es mejor que estés aquí, hazlo.

R – Pero los demás...

M – Yo hablaré con ellos, sé que no querías que supieran esto ahora, pero no puedes ocultárselos más...

Reid sentía una fuerte presión sobre su pecho, no quería volver a ser internado, pero Morgan tenía razón...

R – Doctor, haré lo que usted me diga

Dr Smith – Bien, llamaré a la persona que se encargará de atenderlo, si me disculpan...

M – Por supuesto doctor... ey, se que estas nervioso...

R – Morgan, es... quiero ser fuerte y positivo pero... la verdad, estoy aterrado.

M – De acuerdo, tienes derecho a estarlo, pero no estás solo.

Enf Lety – Buenas, Spencer Reid... yo lo llevaré a la sala...

R – No necesito la silla, puedo caminar...

M – Reiddd...

Enf Lety – Lo siento, señor, son las reglas...

M – Vamos, chico, no es tan malo, te tratarán como rey...

R – Si, supongo...

M – Cuando puedo venir a verlo?

Enf Lety – Las visitas son a las 4:00 pm.

M – Bien, iré a recepción, a preparar todo el papeleo, nos vemos más tarde...

R – Morgan, espera, diles... diles que lo siento...

M – Ey, tranquilo, ok. Vendré pronto, solo, llévalo con calma.

Mientras el joven era llevado en la silla de ruedas por la enfermera, Morgan sentía un gran dolor e impotencia. Sabía que, a pesar de sus deseos de luchar, el muchacho estaba asustado. Ahora, le tocaba ir a hablar con el equipo, contarles lo que pasaba.

M – Si, señorita. Vengo a finiquitar el ingreso de Spencer Reid...

Dr Smith – Disculpe, señor

M – Puede llamarme Derek, doctor.

Dr – Bien, Derek. Usted es su familiar o...

M – Soy... alguien cercano, así que cualquier cosa le suceda o necesite Spencer, por favor, comuníquese conmigo.

Dr Smith – Lo haré, aunque no me encargaré de todo el tratamiento, un grupo de colegas estará velando por él, los irá conociendo en el camino, sin embargo, al final yo seré el que supervise todo.

M – Gracias doctor... Espere, hay alguna esperanza de que no sea leucemia? Podría ser un error?

Dr Smith – Derek, no puedo especular. Sinceramente, todo indica que lo es, pero tenemos que estar seguros. Es un joven con una gran fuerza de voluntad, quiere vivir, estoy seguro, y eso es importante para la recuperación de cualquier paciente. Pero además, necesita el apoyo de la familia, sobre eso...

M – No se preocupe, doctor, él no está solo

Dr Smith – Me da gusto oírlo, nos vemos en la tarde

M – Claro, gracias por todo.

* * *

JJ se apresuraba para preparar un almuerzo ligero. García traería la ensalada y Hotch las bebidas. Después de todo lo que había pasado, querían darle a Reid un rato ameno. Además, sería, tal vez, el único momento relajado que tendrían, antes de enfrentar lo que venía con la investigación.

JJ – UN MOMENTO... Hola Hotch, Haley... mira, el pequeño Jack!

H – Hola, donde pongo esto?

JJ – Ve a la cocina, en el congelador... Cómo estás Haley?

Haley – De maravilla, por cierto, Feliz Navidad! Aunque sea tarde...

JJ – Feliz Navidad a ti también, gracias por venir...

Haley – Bueno, tenía que aprovechar, pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de salir con Aaron...

JJ – Si, bueno. Nuestro trabajo es muy demandante, oh. Disculpa, alguien toca... Pero, García, qué es todo eso, era solo una ensalada!

PG – Bueno, traje ensalada verde, de pasta, y también un delicioso postre, tu sabes, a mi genio le encanta lo dulce! Ohh... Mrs Hotchner, como está?

Haley – Hola, García, por favor, dime Haley...

PG – Ok, Haley. Dónde pongo... ayy... todo esto...

JJ – Déjame ayudarte... uyy... esto se ve bien...

PG – Ja... cuando Reid pruebe mi cheesecake, caerá de espalda, hola Hotch.

H – García, necesitas ayuda?

PG – No, señor, estoy bien...

Mientras las dos rubias acomodaban las bandejas con comida en la mesa, Hotch se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en su frente, y le susurra...

H – Ey... cómo te sientes?

Haley – Algo nerviosa, casi no he tratado con tus compañeros...

H – Jajja.. tranquila, todo saldrá bien, tampoco es que te van a extraer una muela...

Haley – Te juro que siento que en cualquier momento alguno lo va a hacer...

H - Ooo... JJ tranquila, yo abro... Jason, bienvenido

PG – SEÑOR... QUÉ DICHA QUE VINO!

G – Tenía que venir, me invitaron no?

PG – Si, pero como cuesta tanto sacarlo de su cabaña...

JJ – García...

G – Me estás diciendo huraño...

PG – Oh, no señor, yo solo...

JJ – Tranquila, García, está bromeando, bienvenido, Gideon

Haley – Quiénes faltan?

H – Morgan, Elle y Reid... en cualquier momento llegan...

* * *

Conforme pasaba los minutos, los comentarios jocosos sobre el trabajo y la experiencia de tener un nuevo bebe en casa amenizaron la reunión. Al llegar Elle, el sarcasmo de la agente hacía las delicias de todos, pero estaban extrañados de no ver a Morgan y Reid.

JJ – Oh, creo que ya alguien llegó, con permiso... Ey, Morgan.

M – Qué tal, Haley, un gusto verla.

Haley – El gusto es mio, Morgan.

PG – Oye, mi caramelo, no vienes con Reid.

M – Ammm... no.

PG – Pasa algo? SE PUSO MAL?

Elle – Cálmate, si algo hubiera pasado, Morgan no estaría tan tranquilo, verdad?

El silencio de Morgan y su mirada eran suficientes para que todos empezaran a sentirse nerviosos. El tomó asiento, y esperaban que él dijera algo.

Mientras Morgan explicaba la situación médica de Reid, cada uno manifestaba una conducta diferente. JJ escuchaba a su compañero sorprendida, sus labios temblaban y jugaba con sus manos, Elle miraba fijamente a su amigo, tratando de descifrar sus emociones, mientras que se mantenía serena, sin hacer gesto alguno. Hotch tomó la mano de su esposa, bajó la mirada, y conforme Morgan hablaba cerraba los ojos constantemente. Jason frunció el seño, con su mano derecha sosteniendo su barbilla, y con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. García, lloraba, pero lo hacía serena, casi seria, se sostenía el dobladillo de su blusa y lo jalaba con fuerza. Morgan hablaba entrecortado, pero luchaba con mantener sus emociones bajo control. Haley, instintivamente, apretó un poco a su hijo contra su pecho, no sabía que decir o como actuar, pero el sentir a su esposo sosteniendo con fuerza su mano, le hizo entender lo mucho que significaba este equipo para él, la desesperación y la tristeza que en este momento él estaba sintiendo.

Cuando Morgan terminó, hubo un silencio que se prolongó unos segundos. Nadie sabía como reaccionar, tenían sentimientos revueltos, tristeza, miedo, ira...

PG – Cómo te atreviste...

M – García?

PG – Cómo pudiste ocultar algo así, cómo él pudo...

M – García, escucha, puedes reclamarme a mi si quieres, pero él no quería... ammm... no quería arruinarles las fiestas...

PG – QUE! ARRUINAR... Mira, no voy a hablar contigo, necesito aire...

M – García, por favor...

PG – NO DEREK, esto es... estuve con él, Derek. Lo acompañé dos días, pudo habérmelo dicho, pudo... confiar en mi...

M – No se trata de confianza, él no quería...

PG – Se lo que ese testarudo quería, pero no, no lo acepto... No lo acepto Derek, no él... Tengo que salir, disculpen...

M – García...

Elle – Déjala, Derek, necesita un momento para asimilar todo esto...

JJ – No veo la forma en que alguien pudiera asimilar algo así, Elle. Es simplemente... Dios... tiene 25 años, Elle, como se puede aceptar algo así? Él prácticamente está solo, y ahora...

Elle – Ajá, sigue...

JJ – Qué quieres decir?

Elle – No te contengas...

JJ – Oh, por Dios, Elle no empieces...

Elle – Mírense... Déjenlo salir, como lo hizo García, aquí todos están cerrándose, eso no es lo que necesita Reid...

En ese momento, Elle su puso de pie, su voz empezaba cortarse y las lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas...

Elle – Lloren.. griten, maldigan, pataleen... porque cuando estén frente a él, no podrán hacerlo, cuando estemos con él, tendremos que ser fuertes, así que no se comporten como los agentes del FBI, duros e implacables que son... Lloren...

JJ se puso de pie y abrazó a su amiga, cuyas lágrimas hicieron que ya no dijera más. Gideon, se levantó de su asiento y salió, Morgan se volvió a sentar y respiraba lento y profundo, tratando de contener sus ganas de llorar. Hotch estaba inmóvil, no había movido un solo músculo, desde que Morgan había terminado de explicar. Haley apretó su mano con fuerza, él la volvió a ver, sin esconder la gran tristeza que sentía. En ese momento, no había palabras que sirvieran, ella simplemente recostó su cabeza en su hombro, y él le respondió con un beso en la frente y recostando su cabeza en la de ella.

García estaba en el balcón, sentada en los escalones. Lloraba desconsoladamente, y trataba de entender porque estaba pasando todo esto. Sintió una mano en su hombro, pensó que era Morgan, pero no, era Gideon, que se sentó junto a ella.

G – Sabes qué lo que más me sorprendió de Reid cuando lo conocí? Que el siempre veía hacia adelante, al futuro, o a los lados, hacia la gente que amaba, nunca hacia atrás, a lamentarse de su pasado, o hacia el mismo, por que al final, para él, lo más importante, era que los suyos estuvieran bien. Es... uno de los hombres más fuertes que he conocido, no tiene... fuerza física, su fortaleza viene del interior... Él podrá con esto...

PG – Lo sé, te aseguro que en este momento... amm... debe estar preocupado por como lo vamos a enfrentar, si estaremos asustados, o tristes, porque para él...

G – Sabes, Elle dijo algo cierto allá dentro...

PG – Qué dijo?

G – Que tenemos que llorar ahora, porque con él... no podríamos hacerlo, así que... ammm...

García miró sorprendida las lágrimas de ese viejo cocodrilo, uno de los hombres para fríos que conociera en su vida. Ella sonrió tímidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se abrazaron y en silencio ambos hicieron un trato, pasara lo que pasara, a ese chico terco no le iba a ser falta cuidado ni cariño, por que al final, cosechas lo que siembras.


	2. Día Uno

**Capítulo 2: "Día Uno"**

Elle estaba en el baño, lavándose la cara. Trataba de encontrar la calma, pero le era difícil...

JJ – Elle, estás ahí?

Elle – Si, un momento!

Al abrir, la mujer no podía ocultar con su cara recien lavada, los ojos rojos y la expresión triste en su rostro.

JJ – Te sientes mejor?

Elle – Si, claro... Y los demás?

JJ – Como los dejaste, se que esto te está afectando, como a todos...

Elle – No, no es así...

JJ – Elle

Elle – Escucha... yo no fraternizo, ni me encariño con mis colegas... Esto es... un trabajo, como cualquier otro...

JJ – Mira, estás en negación, pero se que te sientas mal...

Elle – No, JJ, lo siento, pero no quiero hablar de esto, de acuerdo?

JJ – De acuerdo, como digas...

* * *

Haley miraba a su esposo, no había dicho una solo palabra, estaba inclinado hacia adelante, con las manos cruzadas y una expresión fría. Ella no comprendía porqué se sentía tan unido a este equipo. Él había trabajado en otras áreas, y nunca lo había visto tan apegado a sus colegas como ahora. Aunque la noticia de Reid era fuerte, porqué reaccionaba de esa forma?

Por otra parte, Morgan estaba sentado al frente y revisaba sus contactos. Quería llamarlo, saber como estaba, pero en ese momento estarían haciendole la biopsia, mínimo. Tenía que esperar hasta las cuatro. 'Diablos, Reid. Espero que estes bien, chico'. JJ y Elle volvieron a la sala, dónde estaban Hotch, Haley y Morgan; García y Gideon aún estaban afuera.

JJ – Morgan, cuándo podremos verlo?

M – La hora de visita es a las 4:00 p.m.

Elle – Bueno, faltan todavía 3 horas, comamos algo... Nada ganamos en este estado.

Haley – Aaron, vamos a comer... amor...

H – Mmm... como dicen?

Haley – Vamos a almorzar, cariño

H – Si... claro

M – Hotch, me das un minuto?

H - Claro... Haley ve a comer, ya te alcanzo... Morgan, qué sucede?

M – Yo no le dije a Reid lo de la suspensión...

H – Si, es mejor así, él no necesita más presiones...

M – Pero si lo llaman...

H – No, le comunicarán por escrito, como no está en la oficina, lo enviarán a su apartamento... Debes estar atento a cuando llegue el comunicado, para que no llegue a sus manos...

M – Pero, de todas formas, no sería problema que no vaya?...

H – Está hospitalizado, no pueden obligarlo, déjame eso a mi, encárgate de cuidarlo.

* * *

JJ – Ey, vamos a comer, pasen.

PG – Yo no tengo apetito.

JJ – Vamos García, tienes que comer algo...

G – Yo si voy, te espero adentro...

Después de que Gideon entra a la casa, JJ se sienta al lado de García...

PG – No es justo, sabes?

JJ – Qué cosa? Que un hombre bueno, noble, esté luchando por su vida, mientras el mundo está lleno de malditos asesinos y criminales que están bien y sanos? Si, a veces el destino es una porquería...

PG – Ja... él y yo fuimos con su madre, él la abrazaba y le decía que estaba bien, que estaba feliz... aúnque no la pudo engañar, antes de irnos, ella me pidió que lo cuidara, porque sabía que algo tenía. Luego, compró entradas para que vieramos _Wicked_... era mi sueño, sabías... me encanta esa obra... una vez se lo comenté, hace meses, y él, no se como lo hizo todavía, pero mando comprar dos boletos para invitarme... mientras que se guardaba todo esto... no es justo. Estoy enojada, triste, inútil...

JJ – Creo que todos sentimos eso, solo que lo expresamos en formas diferentes, pero al final, a todos nos ha afectado... Morgan, por ejemplo...

PG – Ni lo menciones...

JJ – García, él está sufriendo, lo sabes.

PG – Si, pero estoy enojada con él...

JJ – No es cierto, quisieras enojarte con él, pero no puedes, eso es lo que te da rabia...

PG – Ammm... es cierto...

JJ – Entonces, lo perdonarás?

PG – Todavía no... que sufra un poquito más...

JJ – Ayyy... vamos García, aquí nos vamos a congelar...

Morgan aún no se había sentado a la mesa, seguía en la sala. Al entrar García, él se dirigió a ella.

M – García... perdóname...

PG – Él te lo pidió, verdad?

M – Si.

PG – Oh, cariño, ven acá

García abrazó a Morgan, él le respondió, necesitaba eso. Era demasiado lo que llevaba en su interior, mucho que guardar y ocultar. García se acercó al oído y le susurró...

PG – No vas a decirle "aquello"?

M – No, no podria... no ahora...

PG – Crees realmente que puedas manejar esto?

M – Tengo que, él me necesita, nos necesita a todos...

* * *

Dolor... era lo que sentía, solo dolor. La anestesia había pasado, y sentía dolor en la cadera, punto donde se había introducido la aguja para realizarle la biopsia, y además, había tenido hemorragia, como tanto temía el doctor. Eso, unido a la molestia en el abdomen era casi insoportable. Le tomaron sangre, y siguieron con otros examenes comunes. Trataba de dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño...

Dr Smith – Spencer, cómo se siente...

R – Hola, doctor. No muy bien, en realidad.

Dr Smith – Qué le molesta?

R – Es un poco de dolor, solo eso...

Dr Smith – Quiere algo para dormir?

R – No, gracias, estoy bien

Dr Smith – Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesite, Lety va a estar pendiente, vendré más tarde.

R – Gracias, doctor

No quería más calmantes, aunque era tentador, dada las circunstancias. Eran casi las 3 de la tarde, Morgan le prometió que vendría a las 4, probablemente ya le había contado al equipo. 'Dios, es una pesadilla'

Dr Smith – Lety, has conteo sanguíneo completo, cómo está la presión?

Enf Lety – La tiene 90 sobre 60... Y su temperatura está en 100.1°

Dr Smith – Presión baja y temperatura un poco más alta de lo normal... bien administrele esto... 3 unidades cada 2 horas, para la fiebre, y... esto para la presión, revíselo en forma constante, cualquier cambio importante, me avisas. Ahh... comunícate con Bensson, apenas estén los resultados del estudio, que me informe de inmediato.

Al llegar a su oficina, Smith se recuesta en su asiento. Esta era una parte dura de su trabajo, darle malas noticias a un paciente, más cuando es tan joven, además, este tenía algo, que particularmente le afectaba. En ese momento, sonó su celular.

Dr Smith – Eleonor Gabes... No nos veíamos desde hace 2 años, y ahora 3 llamadas en 4 días?

Dr Gabes – Bueno, solo le doy seguimiento a mi paciente, ya viste a Spencer Reid?

Dr Smith – Amm... si... está internado, le hicimos la biopsia, el examen cromosomático y ahora están haciéndole un nuevo conteo sanguíneo, pero todo indica que tu diagnóstico inicial estaba correcto.

Dra Gabes – Cuál es el siguiente paso?

Dr Smith – Hablaré con Besson y Morales, para ver el tratamiento a seguir, ellos se encargarán directamente del caso. Es... una lástima.

Dra Gabes – Y él cómo está?

Dr Smith – Tiene fiebre, se le bajó la presión, se queja de dolor...

Dra Gabes – No tendrá una infección?

Dr Smith – Le revisamos, no parece ser eso, pero vamos a tenerlo aquí esta noche para monitorearlo, tengo que comunicarme con su amigo por cierto...

Dra Gabes – No me digas, conociste a Derek Morgan...

Dr Smith – Si, tu también?

Dra Gabes – Por supuesto, él no se separó del paciente ni un solo día...

Dr Smith – En serio? Y qué pasó con los horarios de visita?

Dra Gabes – Bueno, la verdad, todas fuimos cediendo y permitimos su presencia... verás, solo el hecho de que él estuviera ahí, era un cambio en los signos y el humor de Spencer, por eso lo dejé ir así, porque presentó una gran mejoría en los últimos días...

Dr Smith – Te arriesgaste mucho...

Dra Gabes – Si, pero te darás cuenta, lo fácil que es encariñarse con ellos

Dr Smith – Ellos... tienen una relación?

Dra Gabes – No, pero hay sentimientos latentes... Tengo que dejarte, mantenme informada.

Dr Smith – Lo haré, descuida, cuidaré de tu paciente...

* * *

Apenas si habían tocado la comida, no hubo bromas, ni conversaciones amenas. Solo rostros apagados. Las mentes de todos divagaban sobre la condición de su compañero y lo que harían a a partir de ahora.

Haley – Oigan, no conozco a Reid como ustedes, aún así, trato de entender lo que están sintiendo, pero si se algo, él no necesita que ustedes estén así... Esta siendo fuerte al enfrentar esto, y ustedes deben hacer lo mismo.

G – Haley tiene razón, será difícil, pero podremos con esto, él necesita que lo hagamos.

JJ – Bueno, recojeré esto para que vayamos al hospital...

M – Te ayudo

JJ – Gracias, Morgan

Haley – Aaron, será mejor que yo me vaya a casa con Jack.

H – Está bien, llévate el auto, no te preocupes.

Haley – Ey, JJ. Gracias por todo...

JJ – No, gracias a ti por venir...

Haley – Adios a todos...

H – Vamos, te acompaño al auto

PG – Qué hago con el cheesecake? Está practicamente entero, no voy a botarlo!

JJ – Por supuesto que no, mételo en la nevera.

PG – Qué lástima, yo quería que Reid lo probara...

JJ – Bueno, no podemos hacer nada con eso, te espero afuera, Elle, me cierras por favor?...

Elle – Lo que digas!

Morgan, Gideon, Hotch, JJ, salieron afuera, solo faltaban Elle y García...

Elle – Ya estás lista... qué haces con ese cheesecake?

PG – Quiero meter un pedazo camuflado!

Elle – Qué dices?

PG – Quiero que Reid lo pruebe!

Elle – Por Dios, García, no seas infantil!

PG – No lo soy, hice este cheesecake especialmente para él, por lo de _Wicked_

Elle – _Wicked,_ qué diablos es... Sabes no me expliques nada...

PG – TUUUU!

Elle – Yo qué?!

PG – Tienes un maletín! Toma, guarda este pedazo...

Elle – QUÉ! NO LO VOY A HACER!

PG – Por favor, Elle. Le encanta el dulce... Lo hará feliz...

Elle – Sabes... me debes una, dámelo...

PG – Ja... gracias Elle, no permitas nunca más te digan sangrona...

Elle – Nadie me ha dicho... un momento, me crees sangrona?!

PG – Emmmm... no. Te veo afuera

Elle – GAR... ammmm... Morgan tiene razón, me estoy ablandando...

Mientras esperaban, Morgan se alejó un poco del grupo. Se sentó en una de las bancas de la zona verde y pensaba. En lo que pasaría si él no se recuperaba. Desde la pérdida de su padre, nunca había sentido tanto dolor y miedo. La idea de perderlo y no poder decirle... No, el solo esa idea lo atormentaba. Tenía al mismo tiempo, una sensación de soledad, no poder abrirse le desgarraba.

Elle – Morgan?!

M – Ya podemos ir?

Elle – No, aún no, me puedo sentar?

M – Claro... Te sientes mejor?

Elle – Si, estoy bien... No, en realidad no. Es solo que, no entiendo... yo me resistí siempre a apegarme a mis compañeros, a una pareja... no quería sentirme aferrada a alguien y ahora, mírame...

M – Te entiendo, lo mismo me pasó a mi... Es por tu padre...

Elle – Porqué dices eso?

M – Tu y yo somos hijos de policías, perdimos a nuestros padres siendo niños. Ellos murieron en el cumplimiento de su deber, pero aún así escogimos su misma carrera, a pesar de haber vivido en carne propia lo doloroso de perderlos. No aferrarnos a la gente es una forma de autodefensa, es un escudo que protege nuestras emociones, así... no sufrimos, ni hacemos sufrir a otros

Elle – Cuándo cambiaste?

M – Hace una semana, cuándo Reid me llamó esa noche, casi agonizando...

Elle – Deberías decírselo

M – Qué cosa?

Elle – Que lo amas...

M – Elle que quieres decir... Dios, cómo lo supiste...

Elle – Eres demasiado obvio, Derek Morgan.

M – Ja... no te molesta?

Elle – Molestarme? Por supuesto que no.

Jj – Ey, chicos!

M – Ya vamos... Elle, sobre lo que hablamos ahora...

Elle – Hablamos? De qué y cuándo hablamos?

M – Ja, gracias

* * *

Reid había logrado conciliar un poco el sueño. Durante las dos horas anteriores, había sentido mucho dolor, al final, tuvieron que medicarlo. Al entrar, el equipo pudo ver a un Reid más desmejorado, muy delgado, sus ojeras estaban más pronunciadas, estaba conectado a un IV y la venta del pecho le sobresalía por la bata.

R – Mm... hola, chicos, supongo que ya se hizo costumbre, no? Tener que venir a verme al hospital...

JJ – Oh, Reid... No te ves tan mal en realidad...

R – No me mientas JJ...

JJ – Oh, no es...

R – Parpadeas repetidamente cuando mientes...

JJ – En serio?

PG, Elle – SIIII!

JJ – Ok, gracias por la aclaración!

G – Reid, Morgan nos explicó todos los detalles...

R – Si, bueno, estoy esperando los resultados de los examenes...

H – Aún no te han dicho nada

R – No, todavía no...

M – Te sientes bien? estás más pálido que esta mañana, y estás sudando

R – No voy a mentirles, realmente fue algo doloroso la biopsia, pero ya me siento mejor, me medicaron, así que ya se bajo un poco, y... no tengo fiebre, es una consecuencia del examen, es todo.

H – Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo nos tienes que decir, olvídate del trabajo, concéntrate en el tratamiento.

G – Hotch tiene razón, en este momento, lo más importante es que sanes.

PG – Reid... exactamento... qué es lo que tienes?

R – Le dicen LLC es un tipo de leucemia de crecimiento lento, tengo demasiados glóbulos blancos inmaduros en la sangre y en la médula ósea.

JJ – Y cuál es el tratamiento?

R – Depende de la gravedad, radioterapia, quimio, transplante de médula, esa sería la última opción, en caso de que lo demás no resulte... Chicos lamento todo esto...

Elle – No empieces, Reid... Esto no es culpa de nadie, mucho menos tuya

PG – Debería estar enojada contigo... Esconderme esto por días?

R – Tenía, no se... la esperanza de que fuera un error, además, te veías tan feliz en Las Vegas... Además, estaré bien, gracias a Dios hay tratamiento para esta enfermedad y me están tratando buenos especialistas, voy a estar bien.

* * *

Mientras todos conversaban con Reid, Morgan vio al Dr Smith en la puerta, así que salió para hablar con él.

M – Ya tienen los resultados?

Dr Smith – Si, tenemos los resultados preliminares, esta confirmado el diagnóstico. Lo siento.

M – Dios... Y ahora?

Dr Smith – Estoy esperando el análisis del patólogo para ver que arroja sobre el cromosoma F. También se le ha tomado la presión, la tiene un poco baja y y presente fiebre... además, durante la biopsia tuvo una hemorragia que se pudo controlar pero lo debilitó

M – Después de esto, cuál es el siguiente paso?

Dr Smith – Debo tratarlo con mis compañeros, pero el primer paso por lo general es la radioterapia y el uso de prednisona para el aumentar la cantidad de glóbulos rojos, le tendré una respuesta mañana.

M – Bien, doctor. Gracias por todo, cualquier cosa, le di mi número, llámeme, por favor... una cosa más, no podría quedarme con él, para que no esté solo.

Dr Smith – Lo siento, tenemos reglas, pero no se preocupe. En el día tenemos a Lety, pero en la noche habrá otra enfermera atendiéndolo, no lo vamos a descuidar.

* * *

PG – Ohh... Dios... casi se me olvida, Elle... Elle...

Elle -QUÉ!

PG – Se te olvidó... el cheesecake...

R – Cuál cheesecake?

Elle – Diablos, el cheesecake!

JJ – No puede ser, trajeron cheesecake!

H – Qué pasa?

PG – Fue solo un trozo!

Elle – PERO QUE DEMON...

H – ELLE!...

Elle – Lo siento... maldita sea! García el cheesecake se regó dentro del maletín!

R – En serio?... No quedó nada?

Elle – Ay... no actúes como un bebe!... Mira aquí quedó un poco!

R – Mmm... gracias

Elle – Ah no! No hagas esa cara! Te lo comes ahora... tal vez no sea vea muy bien, pero sabe igual!

R – Está bien es solo que...

PG – Necesita cuchara!

Elle – Toma, aquí está!... Dios, no puede ser! Mi arma!

JJ - Elle, trajiste tu arma!

Elle – Soy una agente del FBI, capacitada y preparada para cualquier eventualidad! Por supuesto que siempre ando armada!

PG – Eres más que una agente, eres toda una guerrillera!

Elle – Tu te callas y la vas a limpiar apenas lleguemos, me lo debes

H – Cuando van a comportarse como miembros de un equipo élite del FBI!

Elle – Ella me obligó!

PG – No es cierto...

H – Shhh... ustedes, cúbranlo para que nadie lo vea, y Reid, deja de reírte y cómetelo rápido.

JJ – Ja, ya oyeron al bossman, hagan silencio y disimulen...

Gideon sonreía al ver toda la escena, y luego observó a Reid, quien se reía con cada salida de sus compañeros, mientras se comía rápidamente el postre. La expresión que tenía en su cara cuando entraron cambió, y eso le agradaba.

H – Bien, es hora...

R – Antes de que se vayan, Hotch... de qué era la reunión?

H – Nada de importancia Reid...

JJ – Si, no te preocupes por eso...

R – No debo preocuparme?

Elle – Absolutamente, tu concéntrate en mejorar.

G – Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

R – Gracias por venir, Gideon.

JJ – Descansa, cualquier cosa, llámame.

R – Esperen, y Morgan?

Elle – Amm... creo que estaba hablando con el doctor.

R – Oh... bueno, hasta mañana entonces.

Todos salieron del cuarto, y vieron a Morgan sentado afuera.

M – Y? Cómo lo vieron?

JJ – Débil, pálido, pero tranquilo.

Elle – Tiene valor, y a pesar de todo, la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien.

PG – No vas a entrar? Aún quedan 5 minutos...

M – Mmm... si, los veo luego.

G – Bien, nos vemos entonces, cualquier cosa que él necesite, llámame por favor

M – Lo haré, hasta mañana.

H – Yo también me voy, tengo que prepararme para la investigación, hasta mañana.

Elle – Las llevo?

JJ – De acuerdo...

PG – Si no te molesta, quisiera esperarte Morgan.

M – Claro, baby girl. Yo te llevo, solo dame unos minutos.

* * *

R – Hola, pensé que no te vería más hasta mañana.

M – Si, estaba ocupado con algo... cómo estas?

R – Muy bien, en realidad...

M – Ajá?

R – Solo un poco cansado...

M – No sientes dolor?

R – Un poco, pero es llevadero... cómo estuvo?

M – Cuándo les conté? Difícil...

R – Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto.

M – Olvídalo. Hablé con el doctor, te quedarás un día más...

R – Lo sé... Lo conversé con él antes.

La mirada de Reid se veía perdida. Morgan tomó su mano, esta vez, no la soltó. La apretó fuerte y le sonrió...

M – Ey, estoy aquí, dime...

R – Quiero... una de las razones por las que viaje a DC, fue para poner todo en orden...

M – Reid, por favor no hables de eso ahora...

R - Tengo que hacerlo... Cuando estuve en Las Vegas, adelanté un par de cosas de mi mamá, pero, necesito hablar con un abogado... Podrías, buscar uno?

M – Si... lo haré.

R – Hay cosas que tengo que explicarte, sobre todo de mi mamá...

M – Lo harás, tenemos tiempo para eso...

R – Ja, claro... Tu podrías... es decir...

A este punto, ya no era necesario que Reid dijera una palabra, Morgan conocía al joven bien... Por eso, lo trajo hacia él y lo abrazó. Él sabía que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. El muchacho se sentía frágil en sus brazos, mientras que el aroma de Morgan embargaba los sentidos del genio. Sentirlo con él, hacía que manejara mejor su miedo. Mientras que el mayor, tenía el deseo de no soltarlo, tenerlo junto a él, y protegerlo de todo.

Enf Lety ... Mmmm... disculpen... ya termino la hora de visita.

M – Ok, gracias señorita... Bien, nos vemos mañana.

R – Nos vemos, gracias por todo

* * *

Morgan salió del cuarto a toda prisa... Necesitaba aire, su pecho latía rápidamente, la desesperación, el horror, era ya demasiado. García lo llamó pero no la escuchó, así que que fue tras él. Simplemente no reaccionaba a nada, solo necesitaba salir de ahí. Llegó al parqueo y se recostó en su camioneta. Trataba de respirar, pero no podía, se ahogaba...

PG – Morgan... cariño, qué te pasa?

M – mmmm... ahhhh...

PG – MORGAN!

M – No puedo... García, no podré con esto, no puedo...

PG – Oh, honey, ven acá.

Morgan sacó en los brazos de su amiga, con cada lágrima, todo el dolor que llevaba.


	3. New York, New York

**Capítulo : "New York, New York"**

* * *

Morgan conducía. Su rostro reflejaba angustia y tristeza. García no sabía qué decirle. Minutos antes había explotado en el parqueo del hospital, sacando emociones contenidas.

Al llegar a su apartamento, García sacó una botella de vino y se sentó en el sofá con Morgan. Esperó. El agente no habló, se sirvió y luego observó la copa, cero comentarios. Hasta que no pudo más...

M – Recordé lo que mi padre dijo...

PG – Qué quieres decir?

M – A mi padre le dispararon en un asalto delante mio. Yo me tiré en el suelo, y al verlo herido, me acerqué a él y tomé su mano... Siempre recordé que algo me había dicho, pero no pude escucharlo. Ahora se que no fue así, que simplemente lo bloquie.

PG – Qué te dijo?

M – Que no llorara, que fuera fuerte, y que me amaba. No sé porque no lo recordaba.

PG – Y cuándo lo recuperaste ese recuerdo?

M – Al salir del cuarto de Reid, la imagen de mi padre llegó a mi mente, diciéndome que no llorara... No lloré, García. Por años, no lloré. Me cerré, no dejé que nadie entrara aquí, adentro. No se cómo, o en qué momento, Reid rompió ese muro que había puesto... te juró que yo no sé. Ahora siento que lo puedo perder, como lo perdí a mi padre, y no puedo hacer nada por salvarlo.

PG – Morgan, se que es difícil, esta tarde todos decidimos ser fuertes, no dejarnos romper, pero la verdad, no se si podré hacerlo.

M – Cuando me contó lo de su enfermedad, me dijo que tener cáncer no es una sentencia de muerte, que él puede sobrevivir, pero... García, está débil. No será fácil

PG – Él lo sabe, pero cariño, va a luchar, esta dispuesto a hacerlo, y eso es lo más importante para su recuperación, el optimismo. Mira, tu decidiste no decirle lo que sentías, porque pensabas que era lo mejor, pero si sientes que no podrás con esto, dile la verdad

M – Y si me rechaza, y me pide que me aleje?

PG – Sería un verdadero tonto

M – García... Él no está obligado a sentir algo por mi, es decir, me ve como un amigo, nada más. Una confesión así arruinaría nuestra relación.

PG – No pasó nada más ahí adentro?

M – Bueno, conversamos, me dijo que tenía miedo y lo abracé... Pero fue un abrazo diferente, fue cálido, dentro de mí exploto un calor interno, una gran emoción. Sentí su respiración en mi nuca, así que cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar. Todos mis sentidos reaccionaron a ese contacto físico. Cuando nos separamos, todo mi cuerpo me gritaba que no lo dejara ir. Si la enfermera no hubiera entrado, quizás...

PG – Querías besarlo?

M – Si, lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo, pero eso hubiera sido un gran error.

PG – No has pensado que tal vez él pudiera sentir lo mismo por ti?

M – Él? No, claro que no... Bueno, algo ocurrió, pero no estoy seguro de lo que puede significar.

PG – Qué pasó?

M – Cuando me llamó la noche que le dispararon, recuerdas? Él estaba muy débil...

_R – Mmmm... Morgan, hola..._

_M – Hola... Reid estás bien? Te oyes extraño..._

_R – ahhh... si, solo... solo estoy... cansado... sabes... Quería disculparme contigo..._

_M – Oye, sobre lo que pasó..._

_R - … Te quiero..._

M – Me dijo algo más, y se desmayó...

PG – Ajá... entonces él, de todas las personas que conoce y que pudo llamar, Gideon, JJ, su propia madre, de todas ellas, te llamó a tí, y además, te dijo Te quiero... Y aún así tienes dudas que siente algo por tí?

M – García, cuando despertó, él no recordaba lo que había pasado...

PG – Y? Eso no significa nada, pasó por un trauma, lo importante es lo que hizo en el momento, Morgan él te llamó, daba por un hecho que iba a morir, y lo único que pensó en hacer fue llamarte y despedirse...

M – Fue un desliz...

PG – Fue amor, tal vez ni siquiera él lo haya discernido, pero esa acción habla más que cualquier frase.

M – Pero si fuera así, porque no me lo dice?

PG – Por la misma razón que tu no lo haces, miedo al rechazo, a perder la amistad que ambos han construido, las repercusiones que tendrían en lo laboral, los prejuicios, que se yo! Pero sabes, si yo fuera tu, me arriesgaría y le diría lo que siento, si estás tan confundido, imagínate lo puede estar sintiendo él en las condiciones en que se encuentra.

M – Eso que dices se oye bien, pero arriesgarme a perderlo, a que no me quiera cerca? No lo haré, y no por mi, sino lo que significaría para él. En este momento, necesita toda la ayuda que podamos brindarle, y Reid es muy terco y orgulloso. Con tal de no involucrar o no afectar a otros, es capaz de pasar todo este trance solo, incluso dejar BAU y no contactar a ninguno de nosotros, aunque eso significara afectar su salud. Él no necesita un enamorado, necesita un amigo, un hermano. Eso es lo que voy a darle.

PG – No crees que estás siendo un poco dramático, crees realmente que renunciaría si le cuentas?

M – Si él siente que afecta la dinámica del equipo, lo haría. Lo conozco, Pen, él no va a reaccionar bien.

PG – Eso si no sintiera lo mismo, pero si fuera así? Si no fue un desliz, qué pasaría?

Morgan no supo que contestarle. Sería acaso cierto? Tal vez Reid podría sentir lo mismo? Cómo saberlo? Tendría que arriesgarse y hablar claro con él... No, no podía ser tan egoísta, no ahora.

* * *

En el hospital, Reid trataba de dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Al cerrar los ojos podía sentir los brazos de Morgan rodeando su cuerpo, y su aroma embriagándolo. Pudo haberse quedado ahí, en ese abrazo, por siempre. Pero al abrir los ojos, regresaba a ese frio cuarto de hospital, sólo, tan sombrío e inerte, como sus posibilidades de llegar a decirle algún día a su mejor amigo lo que sentía por él.

Reid pasó tres días más en el centro médico, donde le hicieron examenes y pruebas. Se veía mucho mejor, gracias a los medicamentos y la IV. Tenía mejor color y estaba más animado. Además, de manera constante revisaban que se estuviera recuperando de la cirugía. Todos los miembros del equipo lo visitaron, pero era Morgan quien estaba presente todos los días y estaba pendiente de su condición. Morgan, como siempre, llegó poco antes de la hora de visita, pero a diferencia de los otros días, esta vez el Dr Smith le pidió que lo acompañara. Entraron a la habitación de Reid, faltaban unos minutos para la hora de visita, así que el agente empezó a preocuparse.

R – Ey, Morgan. Doctor, pasa algo?

Dr Smith – Quería conversar con usted, Spencer, y creo que siendo el señor Morgan quien ha estado pendiente de usted, lo indicado es que él también esté al tanto.

M – Qué sucede, doctor?

Dr Smith – Después de analizar su caso, creemos que la mejor alternativa es empezar con radioterapia. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de conversarlo con usted, Derek.

R – Entonces, no necesitaré quimio?

Dr Smith – No podemos descartarlo, recuerde que su tipo de leucemia es lenta pero progresiva, tenemos que estar constantemente monitoreando. Pero en caso de que el cuadro empeore, podríamos estar obligados a iniciar quimioterapía o incluso, buscar un donador de médula.

M – Cuáles son los efectos secundarios?

Dr Smith – Se pueden producir cambios en la piel del área tratada que pueden variar desde enrojecimiento leve a un cambio parecido a una quemadura, fatiga extrema, un bajo recuento de células sanguíneas, aumentando el riesgo a infecciones, náusea, vómito y diarrea.

R – No se preocupe por eso, podré manejarlo, pero, podré seguir trabajando, no? ...

Dr Smith – Podría ser, pero tiene que tomar en cuenta que el tratamiento, aunque ha tenido un relativo éxito, tiene efectos secundarios muy incómodos, lo cual podría afectar la calidad de su trabajo.

R – Cuándo empezamos?

Dr Smith – Programaremos la primera sesión a mediados de enero, y después tendrá 2 sesiones mensuales, por 3 meses. Después de ese periodo, analizaremos su condición, a fin de determinar el próximo paso...

R – Significa entonces que puedo irme a casa.

M – Un momento, Dr, está seguro que no habrá problema? Ha mejorado, pero...

Dr Smith – Entiendo su preocupación, pero no hay peligro de una infección, y puede seguir la medicación en su casa, eso sí, tiene que ser cumplido con las dosis, alimentarse bien y no forzarse físicamente.

R – No se preocupe, acataré todas sus indicaciones.

En cuestión de una hora, Reid salía del hospital relativamente felíz. Físicamente se sentía mucho mejor, pero sabía que no estaba sano, que simplemente era un impas, para luego empezar el tratamiento. Aún la lucha no había iniciado, y le quedaba un camino largo por recorrer. Morgan había llamado al equipo, estaban felices de saber que al menos el más joven del equipo estaría fuerza del hospital algunas semanas. Morgan llevó a Reid a su departamento y subió con él. Al entrar, Reid no pudo dejar de notar lo limpio y ordenado que estaba el apartamento.

R – Morgan, el apartamento...

M – Oh, García y JJ se encargaron de limpiar y arreglarlo, para que al salir, lo encontraras bien.

Reid abrió las puertas del balcón y salió. Estaba sumamente frío, el piso estaba con nieve, así como las sillas. Desde ahí el joven observaba alrededor. Todo estaba blanco y pocas personas caminaban por la calle.

M – Ey, porque no entras, no es bueno que estés afuera, podría hacerte daño.

R – Sabes lo mucho que deseaba estar aquí...

M – Lo sé, pero lo mejor es que entres.

Reid no insistió y entró a la casa. Se sentó en el sofá y respiró hondo. Morgan se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

M – Ey, pasa algo?

R – No.

M – Reid, vamos, que sucede?

R – Nada, es tonto, pero esperaba que al volver a casa ya estaría sano, pero es lo contrario.

M – Lo sé, pero mírate, te ves y te sientes bien. Pasamos una navidad difícil, pero, mañana será 31, al menos podrás estar en tu casa y no en un hospital.

R – Si, supongo. Me ilusiona mucho el Año Nuevo. Sabías que la celebración del año nuevo se remonta a hace 4000 años, pero no se inició en las culturas occidentales hasta hace sólo 400 años. La fiesta comenzó en la antigua Babilonia alrededor del 2000 a.C. Sin embargo, los babilonios comenzaron su año nuevo cerca del final de lo que hoy es marzo, un tiempo lógico para empezar un nuevo año ya que el invierno había terminado, la primavera con su nueva vida comenzaba y los cultivos se plantaban para el año siguiente...

Morgan sonreía mientras el genio hablaba sin parar. A veces era imprudente, pero escucharlo fuerte, con ánimo, le alegraba.

R - ...En el año 153 a.C. el Senado romano decretó que el año nuevo comenzaría el 1 de enero. Hizo este decreto para corregir el calendario, que se había salido de sincronía con el sol. La fecha no tiene ningún significado agrícola o estacional. Considerada como la estación del renacimiento, es muy acertado que se celebre en ese momento, ya que se asocia con el sembrado de nuevas cosechas y el florecimiento de otras plantas... Oh, creo que te estoy aburriendo, no?

M – No, en lo absoluto. Te emociona el Año Nuevo?

R – Si, cuando era niño me gustaba acostarme en el pasto de mi patio y ver los juegos articiales, también lo hacía en 4 de julio, pero Año Nuevo es una época para recordar, pero también de esperanza... Lo siento, creo que estoy divagando...

M – Sabes hace cuánto no divagas?

R – Emm... no, en realidad no lo sé.

M – Desde antes de tu ataque, y la verdad, lo extrañaba.

R - Morgan no se como podré agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mi...

M – Eeee... ni lo digas, te dije que estaría contigo en todo esto, y no estaba bromeando, además, no es que he hecho gran cosa.

R – Al contrario, si no fuera por ti yo no podría enfrentar todo esto...

M – Olvídalo, no debes subestimarte, eres un hombre fuerte... Oye, estás seguro que estás bien...

R – Si, pero creo que estoy un poco cansado.

M – Bueno, te dejaré entonces, para que descanses. Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo llámame, no importa la hora.

Morgan se apróximo al joven y puso su mano sobre su pierna. Reid inmediatamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

R – Bueno, entonces, nos vemos.

Morgan observó al joven. Había metido sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y se negaba a tener contacto visual, un cambio completo y radical a su comportamiento de hace unos segundos. Podía sentir la tensión del genio.

M – Ok, nos vemos entonces. Llámame

Al salir Morgan, Reid cerró inmediatamente la puerta. Se recostó por unos segundos en la puerta. No sabía si era por todo lo de la enfermedad, pero cada vez se le hacía más dificil mantenerse controlado cuando estaba con su amigo. En otro momento hubiera corrido a la cocina para hacer café, pero se fue a la cama, quería dormir y dejar de pensar. Olividarse de la leucemia, del trabajo, sobre todo, quería dejar de pensar en él, al menos por unos minutos. Quería quitarse ese sentimiento. Si no podía estar con él, porque tenía que sentir todo esto? Por que su vida tenía que ser tan complicada? De todas las personas del mundo, con qué necesidad tuvo que enamorarse de su mejor amigo y su compañero? Y sobre todo, porqué ahora?

Morgan bajaba las escaleras, pero su mente estaba con él. Estuvo tenso y nervioso, podría estar ocultándo algo, pero qué? Dios! Porqué tenía que ser siempre tan complicado. Al salir del edificio, sintió el frio del invierno entrar por sus poros. Se había prometido no arruinarlo esta vez, así que, a pesar de su curiosidad por saber, tendría que pasar por alto lo que había pasado minutos antes.

* * *

JJ estaba acomodando todo los víveres en la despensa. Al saber que Reid estaba fuera del hospital, decidió hacer una cena para todo el equipo a fin de dar la bienvenida al Año Nuevo, pero, obviamente, no lo haría sola...

PG – Ufff... por fin abres, porqué tardaste?

JJ – Lo siento, estaba guardando las cosas en la despensa. Lo trajiste?

PG - Si, aquí está todo. Mañana el equipo probará mis deliciosos beignets! En especial Reid, él los amará, estoy segura!

JJ – Has hablado con él?

PG – No, llamé a Morgan antes de llegar, me dijo que estaba cansado y se fue a dormir, así que decidí llamarlo mañana.

JJ – Oh... teléfono, permítame... Hola Hotch...

H – JJ, te llegó el comunicado?

JJ – Si, esta mañana. El miércoles 04 de enero, en el despacho B2, vaya! Nunca pensé algo así pasaría con el equipo. Has vuelto a hablar con Strauss?

H – No desde la discusión con ella?

JJ – Y Reid?

H – Él aún no sabe nada, y lo mantendremos así..

JJ – Pero ella aún espera verlo en la entrevista.

H – Yo me encargaré de eso.

JJ – bueno, no olvides la cena de mañana, y por favor, trae a Haley y a Jack

H – Claro JJ, gracias por la invitación.

PG – Entonces será la otra semana.

JJ – Si, aunque trata de disimularlo, Hotch está preocupado.

PG – Qué has sabido de Gideon y Elle?

JJ – Hablé con Elle esta mañana, pasara Año Nuevo en New York, y Gideón me aseguró que vendría mañana.

PG – Así que seremos todos menos Elle.

JJ – Si, así parece. Hubiera querido que todos estuvieran aquí, pero al menos Reid estará fuera del hospital. Quiero hacerle una cena especial, que olvide al menos por una noche lo de su enfermedad.

PG – No te preocupes, yo me encargaré que sea para él una noche inolvidable.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Reid estaba preparándose para la cena en casa de JJ. Mientras se vestía, observó la cicatriz de su herida. Ya esta visiblemente bien, aún le dolía un poco, pero ya la molestia había bajado. Cómo le prometió al doctor, fue cumplido con sus medicamentos y había comido bien. Se sentía fuerte y alegre. Oyó la puerta, y fue a abrir, pensó que era Morgan...

PG – Hola, honey, estás listo?

R – Si, porqué no vino Morgan?

PG – Ahhh... está alistando algunas cosas para la cena, te molesta que no haya venido por ti?

R – No, por supuesto que no. Disculpa, solo, me extrañó, es todo...

PG – Ok, nos vamos entonces, caiño?

R – Si, claro

Mientras iban en el auto, Reid no paraba de preguntarse porqué no había venido Morgan. Desde ayer no lo veía, tampoco había hablado con él por teléfono, JJ le había avisado de la cena, y asumió que Morgan vendría por él, como siempre. Pero no fue así.

Al llegar, saludó a Gideon. Hotch y Haley, que habían llegado con Jack no hacía mucho, así como a JJ y a Sandy, pero Morgan no estaba. Reid se sentó en la sala, observaba como todos conversaban entre sí, empezó a sentirse fuera de lugar, incómodo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al corredor, sin que nadie se percatara. Al salir, se sentó y observó el movimiento de las personas. Lo extrañaba, pero no iba a llamarlo. Debía entender, de una vez por todas, que entre Morgan y él no hay ni habría nada. Eran tan solo amigos, solo eso. A los pocos minutos, el auto de Morgan se estacionó a las fueras de la casa de la rubia. Reid observó a Morgan bajando una caja del carro. El agente observó al genio sentado afuera, y lo saludó de lejos y siguió caminando hacia el jardín de la casa.

PG – Ey, cariño, qué haces aquí, está haciendo mucho frío...

R – Estaba pensando, solo eso.

PG – Bueno, no pienses tanto que vas a gastar ese cerebro tuyo, entra cariño.

Morgan entró y saludó a todos. Reid estaba en un rincón del comedor, tomándose un café, así que se le acercó.

M – Ey, muchacho, todo bien? Estás tomando tus medicamentos?

R – Si, claro. Voy bien con eso. Qué fue lo que trajiste?

M – La caja? Es una sorpresa. Te va a encantar.

Haley – Muchas gracias por la invitación a cenar.

H – Si, en especial a Sandy, todo esto es increíble...

Sandy – Bueno, yo tengo mucho que agradecer a Dios y a ustedes, este año, casi pierdo a mi hija, ustedes me la devolvieron sana y salva. Esta cena es nada en comparación con lo que hicieron por mi. Gracias

Al momento de cenar, todos se sentaron a la mesa. Era hora de hacer un brindis especial, así que Gideon tomó la palabra...

G – Este fue un año diferente, nos enfrentamos a pruebas y desafíos, tuvimos pérdidas, pero también ganamos batallas. Hoy tenemos un pequeño nuevo miembro de la familia, Hotch, Haley, que ese pequeño ser les traiga felicidad y bendiciones. También hemos tenido retos, aún los tenemos. Reid, este Año Nuevo sera uno que te presentará desafíos, pero no estarás solo, todos estaremos ahí, en cada paso que tengas que dar. A JJ y Sandy, gracias por abrirnos las puertas de su casa, muchas gracias a todos.

Cuando quedaban 5 minutos para la medianoche, JJ tomó la palabra

JJ – Quiero agradecerles a todos por habernos acompañado en esta cena, para mi madre y para mi, ha sido un gran placer haber compartido con ustedes. Por muchos años hemos sido solo mi mamá y yo, ahora, me gusta pensar que la familia se ha ampliado. Lo que quiero decir es... gracias. Y ahora, antes de terminar la velada, Morgan les tiene una sorpresa. Pero para ello, tenemos que salir.

Se acercaba la media noche, cuando todos salieron al corredor. A pesar del frío, había una sensación cálida, que solo la familia o los amigos podían brindar. El cielo, casualmente no estaba nublado, la noche se veía despejada. Entonces se escuchó del patio un ruido fuerte, y una luz que surcó el cielo hasta que explotó. Y detrás de él, más luces explotaban en los cielos. Todos veían boquiabiertos todo el espectáculo, pero quien más lo disfrutó fue Reid. Mientras observaba el cielo iluminado y sentía el olor a pólvora, recordaba aquellos tiempos en que, siendo un niño de 8 años, se tiraba al césped a ver el cielo brillar. Olvidó la leucemia, la enfermedad de su madre, los su-des, todo. Él podría explicar la terminología de la pirotecnica, los compuestos, los diferentes productos, hasta la legislación vigente sobre juegos de pólvora, pero ahora, sus ojos se concentraban en el ver el cielo arder en colores.

PG – Oh Dios! Faltan 20 segundos! MORGAN, VEN, YA ES HORA!

El conteo empezó 10, 9, 8... Morgan corrió hacia ellos y se acercó a García mientras seguía corriendo los segundos... 3, 2, 1... Todo fue alegría y nostalgia, se abrazaban y deseaban unos a otros bendiciones. Morgan abrazó a García, luego a JJ... mientras buscaba a Reid, pero no lo veía, hasta que sintió una mano en el hombro. El genio estaba frente suyo, sus ojos brillaban. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Reid lo abrazó. Era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa, al principio no sabía como reaccionar, pero luego Morgan respondió. Luego de unos segundos, el joven se separó, pero Morgan lo tomó del antebrazo. Ambos se miraron, sin decir una palabra, fueron instantes que parecieron una eternidad.

R – Emmm... gracias, estuvo increíble.

Finalmente el genio se soltó, y se alejó, mientras el resto seguía felicitándose. Solo una persona observó la escena y logró adivinar lo que había en el interior del genio. Después de una hora, empezaron a retirarse a sus casas, solo quedaron García, JJ, Morgan y Reid, sentados en el sofá, mirando la televisión.

PG – Seguro que Elle está ahí, entre todas esas personas.

JJ – No creo, me dijo que iría a ver a su madre.

PG – Oh, JJ, por favor, crees que ella ser perdería Año Nuevo estando en New York.

M – Yo pienso igual que García, cuando vivía en New York, nunca me perdí un año en el Times Square.

R – Yo nunca he ido...

JJ – Ey, ahora que recuerdo, te prometimos hace meses llevarte a New York

M – Por qué no nos vamos ya?

PG – Ahora, a esta hora?

R – Vamos, Morgan, es tarde...

M – Exacto, si nos vamos ya, llegaremos al amanecer y nos venimos el 02, de todas formas todavía no volvemos a la oficina.

R – No entiendo, porque aún no...

PG – Bueno, bueno, hágamoslo, JJ?

JJ – Vaya, la última vez que me fui de pinta fue en secundaria

M – Lo hacemos entonces?

* * *

Fue así como los cuatro, sin mucho que llevar, iban de camino a New York. Reid no estaba muy seguro de si era buena idea, pero el deseo por divertirse con sus amigos pudo más. Eran las 4 de la mañana, JJ y García iban profundamente dormidas en la parte de atrás, mientras Morgan y Reid conversaban animadamente.

R – Cuando vi el primer juego de pólvora, no lo creí. Estuvo increíble, gracias por la sorpresa.

M – Fue un gusto, pretty boy. Qué quieres hacer cuando lleguemos a New York?

R – No se en realidad, hay muchos lugares...

M – Debe haber algún lugar que quisieras conocer, un museo tal vez, está el Jardín Botánico y The Cloisters, también podríamos ir a la Estatua de la Libertad, tu decides...

R – Creo que me gustaría ir al Centro Rockefeller...

M – En serio?

R – Si, nunca he patinado, así que sería genial, y luego, ir al teatro.

M – Bien, entonces eso haremos...

R – Por qué lo haces?

M – Qué cosa?

R – Eres atento, buscas complacerme en todo...

M – Eres importante para mi, Reid...

R – Lo soy?

M – Claro tu eres... bueno... eres mi amigo

R – Y tu el mio.

M – Bueno, entonces porque te sorprende?

R – Por nada, creo que por un momento, esperaba otra cosa

M – Otra cosa? A qué te refieres?

R – No, a nada...

M – Vamos, puedes decirme, que preocupa a esa gran mente tuya.

R – Nada... yo... creo que tengo un poco de sueño.

M – Bueno, descansa entonces.

* * *

Al llegar a New York, JJ y García compartieron un cuarto, mientras que Reid y Morgan estaban en otro. Fueron al centro Rockefeller, patinaron y luego fueron de compras, ya casi en la noche, JJ y García se separaron de los muchachos para encontrarse con Elle y disfrutar de una noche de chicas en New York. Mientras, Morgan y Reid conversaban animadamente en un bar. Las luces, la música y el alcohol. Tomaba poco, pero esta vez, Reid estaba felíz, animado, así que iba sintiendo como el alcohol iba adormeciendo sus sentidos. Al igual que Reid, Morgan también estaba más alegre que de costumbre, así que ambos se fueron a la habitación.

R, M - _In the middle of the night, I go walking in my sleep, Through the valley of fear, To a river so deep. I've been searching for something, Taken out of my soul, Something I'd never lose, Something somebody stole, I don't know why I go walking at night..._

Reid seguía tarareando River of Dreams de Billy Joel, mientras que Morgan reía de verlo tan feliz...

M – Te gustó New York

R – New York es la ciudad más maravillosa, los teatros,las tiendas, todo. Es el cielo! Todo lo hiciste todo tu, solo tu.

Antes de que Morgan reaccionara Reid se abalanzó a sus brazos. El moreno, que también estaba mareado por el alcohol, respondió atrazándolo con fuerza. Reid reía, pero al tratar de separarse sus rostro se aproximaron, casi tocando sus labios. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaron en silencio. Morgan acarició su cara y pasó sus dedos en sus labios, Reid cerró los ojos al sentir la piel de su amigo, y sintió como cada centímetro de su piel reaccionaba con solo el roce. Ninguno de ellos pensaba con claridad. Morgan aprisionó los labios de su amigo con los suyos. Jugaba con ellos, los acariciaba, los frotaba con los suyos. Eran dulces y cálidos. Por primera vez en su vida, la mente de Reid dejó de calcular, simplemente, estaba en blanco. Mientras respondía a esos labios con pasión, como si el mundo se fuera a terminar en ese mismo instante. Los brazos de Morgan envolvieron el cuerpo delgado de su amigo, pero esta vez, no era un abrazo fraternal. Lo aprisionaba con fuerza, con lujuria, con esa pasión que solo se llega a vivir una vez, con esa persona que sabes bien, será la primera y la única...


	4. Cuando las palabras no son necesarias

**Capítulo 4: "Cuando las palabras no son necesarias"**

* * *

Por unos minutos, que parecían horas, Morgan y Reid olvidaron quienes eran. En algún momento, Reid quizó volver a la realidad, trató de separarse...

R – Morgan...espera. No podemos...

M – No, por favor...

R – Esto no está bien...

M – Es lo que yo deseo...

Morgan cayó sus palabras besándolo tiernamente. El joven no pudo más y se dejó llevar... En la cama dejaron ir todas los miedos e inhibiciones, ambos se entregaron por completo a la pasión, como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Morgan besaba con gula esos labios que ardían, mientras bajaba sus manos y disfrutaba cada centímetro del cuerpo del genio. El cuerpo desnudo de Reid era un deleite para Morgan, que hábilmente acariciaba y besaba, el joven cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de todo el éxtasis que su compañero le hacía sentir. Morgan volvió a capturar con deleite sus labios, se dirigió a su oreja besando su piel, hasta llegar a juguetear con su oreja. El genio se entregó al placer, hasta que el moreno le susurró a su oído 'Es hora de levantarse...'

M – Vamos, pretty boy, es hora de levantarse!

Reid abrió de un golpe sus ojos. No estaban en un hotel, sino en la camioneta de Morgan...

R – Dios... qué pasó? Dónde estamos?

M – Cómo? Se te olvidó? Estamos llegando en este momento a New York. Te dormiste de camino

No podía creerlo, todo había sido un sueño! Aún JJ, García, Morgan y él estaban de camino, mientras que en la radio se oía _River of Dreams _de_ Billy Joel_, pero fue tan real, tan...

M – Te sientes bien? Estás sonrojado...

R – Qué? Si, claro...

M – Tuviste un sueño mojado?

R – Qué? Porqué?

M – Bueno, tienes una cara! y juraría que gemiste dormido...

PG – Quién tuvo un sueño mojado?

M – Reid

R – Yo no tuve un sueño mojado!

JJ – Uauuuu... esos sueños si son exitantes, quién tuvo uno?

R – Nadie!

M – Vamos Reid, es normal...

R – No tuve... Dios, podemos cambiar de tema?!

PG – A quién llamas JJ?

JJ – A Elle...

R – A esta hora... son... uauuuu, las 7:15...

JJ – Es una buena hora para levantarse...

Después de una noche de fiesta, Elle estaba durmiendo en casa de su madre, cuando su celular sonó una vez...

JJ – No contesta...

R – Vas a volver a llamarla?

JJ – Claro...

M – Creo que se va a molestar...

JJ – Se molestará más si no le decimos que estamos en New York...

Sonó una, dos, tres veces y Elle cogió el teléfono...

Elle – Quién sea, es primero de enero, porqué diablos...

JJ – Felíz Año, Elle!

Elle – Dios, espero JJ que tengas una buena razón para estarme llamando... A las 7 de la mañana!...

JJ – Morgan, Reid, García y yo estamos llegando a New York en este momento...

Elle – Bien por ustedes...

JJ – Vamos Elle, admite que nos has extrañado...

Elle – Es necesario?

JJ – Ja, qué dices? Desayunamos juntos? Me lo debes por no venir a la cena anoche...

Elle – Bien, pero ustedes vienen a casa, yo no quiero salir...

JJ – Espera, pondré el altavoz... aquí estamos, saluden chicos...

M – Hola dormilona, estuvieron fuertes los tragos?

Elle – No lo suficiente, sino, no me hubiera despertado el teléfono, ahhhhhh...

PG – Espero que tengas listo el café...

Elle – Hay más de 100 Starbucks en New York...

R – En realidad son 194... Aunque nada se compara al café que haces Elle...

Elle – Ja... ok genio, los espero, pero traigan algo de comer de acuerdo...

M – Cómo digas...

Elle – Supongo que García buscó en su laptop y ya sabe dónde vive mamá...

PG – Calle 57, Avenidas 8 y 9, Edificio 10091, apartamento 5AA

Elle – Dios, porqué me rodeas de genios, ammm...nos vemos en un rato...

JJ – Bye

Al colgar, JJ miró nerviosa a sus amigas que la veían fijamente...

JJ – Mmm... pasa algo?

PG – Sólo quiero saber una cosa, cómo haces para que Elle no te mande al diablo?

M – Es cierto, me lo ha hecho por menos...

JJ – Ahhh, talentos que una tiene...

En medio de la conversación, Reid empezó a sentirse mareado...

M – Ey, kid, te sientes bien...

R – Mm... fenomenal..

M – Si claro, cuando te toca la dosis de eritropoyetina?

R – Hace media hora

JJ – Paremos aquí, compraremos lo del desayuno. Reid, no necesitas alguna cosa, comer algo te haría bien...

R – No te preocupes, lo que necesito es el medicamento, es todo.

Morgan les hizo una guiño, que las rubias entendieron sin problema. García y JJ entraron a la tienda, y dejaron a Morgan y Reid en el auto. Reid sacó de su bolso una jeringa, la solución, algodón y alcohol. Morgan observaba todo el procedimiento que tenía que hacer el más joven. Para Reid era un poco incómodo, normalmente lo hacía solo, la compañía de otro lo hacía sentir extraño, aún con Morgan.

M – Son dos veces al día, verdad?

R – Si, pero ayer, con lo de la cena, olvidé mi dosis, supongo que por eso me estoy sintiendo así.

M – Reid, no puedes descuidarte, tu medicamento es lo más importante.

R – Lo sé, lo siento.

M – Ni lo digas, solo se más cuidadoso con eso. Te sientes mejor?

R – Ja, es un poco rápido, hay que darle tiempo al medicamento.

M – Estás seguro que no quieres comer algo, puedo comprarte...

R – Olvídalo, ya vamos a llegar al apartamento de Elle, no es necesario... Por favor, no te preocupes más por esto, es normal...

M – No es normal, Reid. Por qué le quitas importancia a lo que te pasa?

R – Tal vez tu le estás dando más de lo debido.

PG – Ey, chicos. Listo... todo bien?

M – Si, y JJ?

PG – Ya viene, le está comprando algo a Elle. Toma wonder boy

R – García, no debiste comprarme esto...

PG – Cállate y come, es sólo un emparedado... No quiero caras cariño, necesitas alimentarte. JJ trae la bebida

M – Gracias García, tal vez a ti si te escuche.

JJ – Podemos irnos, toma Reid...

R – Mmmm... ya García me trajo desayuno...

JJ – Si, ya lo se, pero esto es un batido Splash, tiene manzana, zanahoria y apio.

M – Se oye delicioso

R – Y saludable... mmm... La manzana es una de las frutas más completas, contiene fibra... mmm... vitaminas A, E... potasio... La zanahoria es muy buena para estimular el apetito, mmm... tiene vitamina A, B, C y G así como potasio... mmm... sodio, calcio, y fósforo, al igual que el apio.

PG – Rico?

R – Emmmm...

JJ – Ja, come tranquilo Reid, necesitas fuerzas, los sueños mojados quitan energía...

R – MMMMMMMMM...

M – Ok, ok, no tuviste un sueño mojado, ya entendimos, come tranquilo.

* * *

Elle – Buenos días mamá, qué haces levantada tan temprano?

Paula – Eso te iba a preguntar, mmm... que rico huele ese café, esperas a alguien?

Elle – Si, mis colegas de BAU están en New York, y vendrán a desayunar, espero no te moleste?

Paula – No, solo me extraña, nunca logré que trajeras a tus amigos a la casa cuando eras joven y ahora...

Elle – Si, bueno, ellos se invitaron...

Paula – En serio, no te veo molesta por eso.

Elle – Si, supongo. Están tocando, deben ser ellos...

PG – Vaya, Elle. Qué mal te ves!

Elle – También me alegra verte García, pasen

M – Y esas ojeras?

Elle – Me acosté a las 3 de la mañana

JJ – Vamos, hemos dormido menos en algunos casos

Elle – Si, bueno, no estoy trabajando ahora, así que esperaba dormir un poco más hoy...

R – Oye, Elle, disculpa, si hay alguna molestia...

Elle – Ey, no digas tonterías, estoy feliz de verte. Cómo te has sentido?

R – Yo, de maravilla

JJ – Mentiroso

R – No le hagas caso, lo usual supongo, es solo cosa de acostumbrarse

Elle – Bueno, ven, ya está listo el café, y tengo suficiente azúcar como para un coma diabético

M – Oye Elle, Reid no viene solo. Ya que no invitas al resto, nos serviremos solos

Elle – No dudo que son capaces de hacerlo, están en su casa

PG – Oh, señora, mucho gusto.

Elle – Chicos ella es Paula, mi madre. Mamá, ellos son Derek Morgan, Dr Reid, Penelope García y Jennifer Jareau

Paula – Es un gusto, están en su casa. Cariño, debo irme, tu hermana me está esperando

Elle – Ok, mamá cuidate y la saludas de mi parte

* * *

Después de comer, los cinco conversaron animadamente sobre lo que hicieron en la noche anterior, sin embargo, Reid aún no se sentía bien y eso era notorio en los demás

Elle – Reid, si te sientes mal, puedes recostarte en mi cama

R – Oh, no Elle, estoy bien

M – Chico, tal vez deberías dormir un poco, salimos muy tarde de DC, y tampoco pudiste dormir bien por el sueño...

R – NO! Ni siquiera pienses en decirlo...

Elle – Qué cosa?

R – Nada, Elle. Creo que tomaré tu oferta

Elle – Claro, ven, te llevo

* * *

JJ – Es tan terco...

PG – Se ve pálido, no?

M – Si, eso me temo, supongo que el viaje fue demasiado para él, debí haber pensado en eso...

JJ – Morgan, no te culpes. Él debió haber estado pendiente de su dosis ayer, no te puedes resonsabilizar por eso

PG – Es cierto, mi adonis, él debe hacer lo propio por cuidarse. Tu haces todo por él, pero también Reid debe poner de su parte.

Elle – Ok, chicos, ahora díganme, qué han sabido de la entrevista?

JJ – A todos nos citaron el miércoles, a las 10:00 a.m.

PG – No entiendo cual es el problema de Strauss, porqué no nos deja en paz!

M – Se siente amenazada

Elle – Por Hotch?

M – Y por Gideon, ellos tenían su historia desde hace mucho, y no pudo manipular a Hotch para poder sacar a Gideon, por eso su actitud.

Elle – Y que hay con Reid, no lo van a llamar o sí?

JJ – Hotch ha hecho todo lo posible porque no sea así, incluso se reunió con el Director Graham y le entregó una copia de su expediente médico.

PG – Chicos, no creen que deberíamos decirle a Reid, no le va a gustar que le hayamos ocultado esto

Elle – Tal vez García tenga razón, vamos chicos, se que todos tendenmos a sobreprotegerlo, pero es un hombre muy maduro para su edad.

M – Escuchen, no quiero que tenga preocupaciones extra, él no está siendo evaluado, así que no tiene por que saber todo esto.

JJ – Es curioso, quiero decir, que él aún no haya preguntado o hecho algún comentario al respecto.

Elle – Es cierto, conociéndolo estaría indagando qué sucedió en la reunión o porque hemos tenido tantos días libres.

M – Lo que les estoy diciendo, en este momento él no tiene cabeza para nada.

Elle – Bien, dejémos ese tema entonces. Qué haremos hoy?

M – Mmm... Reid quiere ir al Centro Rockeffeler

Elle – Sería una buena opción, lástima que hoy todo está cerrado, hay muchos museos...

JJ – Si, supongo que no tomamos eso en cuenta cuando nos montamos en el auto.

Elle – Un momento, ustedes viajaron en auto desde DC hasta New York?!

PG – Claro! Estuvo entretenido, claro, hasta que nos dio sueño

Elle – Con este frio, es un milagro que Reid no le haya dado pulmonía

M – Mi camioneta tiene calefacción, sino, no hubieramos hecho el intento.

JJ – Bueno, hagamos nuestra agenda para hoy entonces...

* * *

Mientras todos conversaban en la cocina, Reid trataba de dormir, pero le era imposible. Ese sueño lo tenía nervioso. Una llamada al celular lo distrajo, pero era extraño, el número no era conocido.

R – Aló... Si, soy yo... Oh, como está señora, feliz año nuevo... No, no me han informado... Disculpe, cuál suspensión?... A todo el equipo? Pero... si señora, estaré ahí sin falta... Le agradezco su llamada...

M – Vaya, miren quién se levantó, te sientes mejor?

Reid no respondió a Morgan. Se veía serio, molesto, actitud que todos inmediatamente notaron.

R – Elle, gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero debo irme.

JJ – Pasó algo?

PG – Es tu mamá?

R – No, pero tengo que regresar a DC

M – Reid, espera, si sucedió algo...

R – No pasó nada, simplemente debo volver.

Elle – Disculpa, pero algo sucedió puesto que te ves disgustado

R – Disgustado? Porqué tendría que estarlo?

Elle – Ammm... no se, pero así estás actuando

R – Están equivocados, disfruten el viaje

JJ – Un momento, no puedes irte así nada más

R – Ya les dije, debo volver a DC

M – Bueno, entonces vamos...

R -NO! Yo me voy solo

Reid miró a Morgan enojado, como nunca lo había visto. Tomó su bolso y salió del apartamento de Elle, dejándo a todos sorprendidos.

PG – Qué fue lo que pasó?

M – Disculpen!

JJ – Espera, Morgan, qué vas a hacer?

M – Él no se va a ir así, sin dar una explicación!

Elle – Estás visiblemente molesto, solo ganarás discutir con él!

M – Y no tengo razón de estarlo!

PG – Morgan, por favor, escucha!

Sin dar tiempo a nada, Morgan fue detrás de Reid, las tres mujeres decidieron no meterse y dejarlos a ellos, lo que haya pasado, era serio, estaban seguras de ello.

* * *

Al bajar, Morgan encontró a Reid tratando de parar un taxi. Sin dar tiempo, sujetó a Reid del brazo y lo jaló hacia adentro del edificio.

R – OYE! MORGAN! SUÉLTAME! QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!

M – No grites!.. Qué diablos te pasa a ti! Viajamos por horas hasta acá para que conocieras New York, las chicas te compraron el desayuno, Elle hasta te dejó dormir en su recámara, y tu simplemente te levantas enojado y te vas sin dar una explicación! Qué te pasa, estas loco o que!

R – Loco! Mira, no te tengo por que responder

M – Ah no! A ver, qué pasó con que eramos amigos, y me agradecías todo lo que había hecho por ti...

R – Me estás sacando las cosas en cara!...

M – No, pero no entiendo porque te comportas de esta forma! Tu no eres así!

R – Así como?

M – Desconsiderado, histérico!

R – Mira... No tengo porque explicarte nada! No es tu asunto lo que me pasa!

M – Ah no?! Se volvió mi asunto desde el día que me llamaste cuando te dispararon! Se volvio mi problema cuando me dijiste lo de tu enfermedad!

R – Ohh... eso te molesta entonces! Disculpa por haberme atrevido a llamarte o a confiar en ti, perdón por eso, no quise incomodarte, o destruir tu paz mental...

M – Yo no... escucha no quise decir eso...

R – Puedes estar feliz, a partir de ahora te libero de toda esa carga

M – Por Dios, Reid! No mezcles las cosas!

R – Tu las mezclaste! Me acusaste hace 8 días por no ser honesto contigo, pero adivina? El deshonesto eres tu! No me contaste que Ethan me había llamado, tampoco me dijiste que...

M – Un momento! Eso es lo que te molesta? Qué no te haya contado la llamada de ese idiota!

R – No lo ofendas, ni siquiera lo conoces!

M – Perdona entonces, por ofender a tu "amigo"

R – Sabes... se acabó, como te dije, te libero de todo.

M – Espera, antes de que te vayas, dime si estas molesto conmigo por lo de Ethan, por que te comportas como un patán con las chicas?

R – Yo no estoy molesto por eso, estoy decepcionado con todos ustedes por ocultarme lo que estaba pasando con Strauss

M – Con Strauss?... Qué quieres decir...

R – No pretendas jugar con mi inteligencia, Morgan. Strauss me acaba de llamar. Como no había respondido al comunicado que me enviaron sobre la entrevista del 04, decidió llamarme personalmente. También me dijo que habían suspendido al equipo desde el 23. Más bien, cuando preguntaba por la reunión de la semana pasada, todo estaba muy bien, o, cambiaban el tema, ahora entiendo todo.

M – Escucha, es cierto, yo le pedí a todos que no te comentaran nada, y Hotch ha hecho todo lo posible para que no te tomaran en cuenta esa dichosa entrevista

R – Claro, hasta al punto de llevar una copia de mi expediente médico al Director Graham, me pregunto cómo lo habrá obtenido?

M – Yo se lo facilité, lo pedí en el Macey...

R – Por supuesto, hiciste todo eso a mis espaldas.

M – Si, lo hice, y no me arrepiento. He hecho todo lo posible porque estés bien...

R – Por eso me jalaste del brazo hasta acá, para que esté bien...

M – No entiendo porque haces un problema de esto...

R – Porque sigues viendome como un niño. No lo soy Morgan, no soy un niño, soy un hombre. Y no debes protegerme como si fuera tu hermano menor porque tampoco lo soy. Además, no me gusta que me oculten las cosas. Tengo leucemia, pero eso no me hace un incapacitado mental, puedo hacerle frente a cualquier cosa. Si te busque, es porque significas mucho para mi, pero después de esto, creo que fue un error.

M – No, no, no pienses de esa forma, Reid... Yo quiero estar a tu lado...

R – Morgan, no creo que sea así... Esta es una carga muy pesada para que tu la lleves...

M – Oh, vamos Reid.. Quiero apoyarte en todo esto, esta fue, es, una discusión tonta, pero...

R – No lo veo así, te agradezco por todo, pero desde ahora no te sientas obligado a nada, yo podré con todo esto, en serio. Dile a las chicas que lo lamento, no quise ofender a nadie, y tu también, perdóname por todo. Te veo en 3 días.

* * *

Las tres estaban sentadas, sin decir una palabra, hasta que García rompió el silencio.

PG – Creo que sabe lo de Strauss...

JJ – Es imposible, cómo podría?

Elle – Pero, entonces, si no fue eso, que otra alternativa hay...

En ese momento, Morgan entra al apartamento y se sienta en la mesa con ellas. Las amigas esperaban que dijera algo, pero él simplemente tenía la vista perdida y una expresión de tristeza...

PG – Cariño, qué pasó con Reid? Se fue?

M – Si... Fue Strauss...

Elle – Cómo? Qué quieres decir?

M – Strauss lo llamó, seguro cuando estaba en tu habitación. Le dijo, todo, lo de la suspensión, lo del 04, hasta que Hotch había llevado su expediente médico para que Reid no fuera llamado. Y claro, se molestó...

JJ – Pasó algo más, no es así? Por que tienes una cara...

M – Discutimos... Me llamó deshonesto. Lo hice sentir como una obligación para mi. Ahora, no quiere que me acerqué a él... Me dijo que me liberaba de toda esa carga. En resumidas cuentas, eso fue lo que pasó

Elle – JJ, espera, qué haces?

JJ – Voy a buscarlo...

PG – Oh, tu también?

M – Nada ganarás con eso, además, hay 4 aeropuertos en la ciudad...

JJ – No se va a DC sin oírme

Elle – Bien, yo voy contigo, García, trata de localizar su celular con tu laptop.

PG – No sería mejor si lo llamamos?

JJ – No va a contestar, y seguro, lo apaga, mejor hazle caso a Elle.

Elle - Quédate aquí con Morgan, atiéndelo... Que se yo, dale RCP o lo que sea, parece un cadaver... Vamos JJ.

* * *

PG – Toma, un café...

M – No quiero, gracias.

PG – Oh, honey, fue una fea discusión, no es así?

M – Me reclamó lo de Ethan, y lo defendió cuando lo llamé idiota...

PG – Bueno, tienes que admitir que tenía razón de estar molesto.

M – Es posible, pero actuó como un niño que patalea y se tira al suelo para llamar la atención... No puedo creer que me haya reclamado eso... Se nota que el tal Ethan es importante para él.

PG – Tu también lo eres, cariño...

M – No, no lo soy. Para él fue fácil renunciar a mi. Tengo que olvidarlo, García. Él no quiere nada conmigo, eso es un hecho.

PG – Así nada más, qué pasó con eso de que ibas a estar a su lado por su enfermedad

M – Eso es lo que él quiere...

PG - Él no sabe lo que quiere, está molesto, dale tiempo. Se le pasará, no es tan terco como tu

M – Ja, veremos

* * *

Elle – Llegamos... separémonos, quien lo encuentre, llama a la otra, de acuerdo?

JJ – Ok, como digas

JJ buscaba entre la gente a Reid, pero no lo hallaba. Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando por fin dio con él. Necesitaba tener una conversación con él, la cual no podía ser escuchada por Elle.

JJ – Aquí estás...

R – JJ, por favor, no quiero discutir...

JJ – Reid, sinceramente, no me importar lo que quieras o no, vengo a hablar, no a escuchar...

R – JJ, pero...

JJ – Entiendo que te moleste que te hayamos ocultado eso, pero lo hicimos con la buena intención de cuidarte...

R – Yo no necesito...

JJ – Déjame terminar. Somos tu familia, Reid, lo quieras aceptar o no, hacemos por ti lo que sabemos de antemano, que tu mismo harías por cualquiera de nosotros. No hubo deshonestidad, pero si quieres reclamarle a alguien, ahí está Strauss. Ella quiere la cabeza de Gideon, lo sabes, y está aprovechando toda esta situación para presionar a Hotch. Apenas supo lo tu enfermedad, te llamó para causar un conflicto, y lo logró como una campeona. O crees que una persona normal va a llamar un primero de enero a uno de sus subordinados para algo de trabajo, estando él de licencia? Pero, vas corriendo y discutes con el pobre de Morgan, que lo único que ha hecho es velar por ti. Por Dios! Hasta consiguió juegos de pólvora para que disfrutaras el Año Nuevo!

R – JJ, yo se todo eso pero... no se que me pasa! Estoy confundido, triste... solo quiero que se aleje de mi

JJ – Spence, pero porque dices eso...

R – Me duele estar cerca suyo, y sin embargo, no estar con él. Él me ve como un niño, como su hermanito! No quiero eso JJ! Y si tiene que ser así, prefiero no verlo, entiendes?

JJ – Oh, Spence, no me digas que...

Después de ahí, Reid no pudo hablar más, simplemente dejó que todos sus sentimientos se desbordaran. La rubia lo abrazó, para ella, ya no eran necesarias más palabras.


	5. De vuelta al trabajo

**Capítulo 5: "De vuelta al trabajo"**

* * *

Pasaron 20 minutos y Elle no lo había visto. Estaba molesta, eran las 9:30 del primer día del año, y estaba deambulando en un aeropuerto. Al acercarse a una cafetería, vio a Reid y JJ conversando. Reid estaba llorando, y JJ tomaba su mano, escuchandolo con cuidado. La trigueña no quería interrumpirlos, así que espero. En algún momento, JJ vio a Elle, le dijo algo a Reid, y luego se dirigió a su amiga.

JJ – Ey

Elle – Pudiste llamarme

JJ – Lo se, lo siento. Es que... no es un momento

Elle – Hay más de lo que nos contó Morgan, no es así?

JJ – Si, pero no puedo comentarte...

Elle – Descuida, no es necesario, qué vas a hacer?

JJ – Me regreso con él, no quiero que viaje solo en esas condiciones

Elle – Si, puedo ver como está. De acuerdo, le diré al dúo dinámico, por favor, te pido que me llames cuando tengas oportunidad, regreso hasta mañana, pero quiero estar al tanto de como está.

JJ – Lo haré, gracias por entender, quieres despedirte de él.

Elle – Es mejor que no. Nos vemos

* * *

M – Ey, Hotch. Strauss llamó a Reid y le contó todo... Lo que oyes, y está muy molesto... Lo sé, esta vez se pasó... Todo, hasta que llevaste su expediente a BAU... No se fue bien... No, no estoy con él, discutimos... Lo sé... Hotch, yo se eso, pero en este momento él no quiere verme... Dice que está decepcionado de todos, pero conmigo está especialmente enojado... Ok, te veo mañana, hasta luego.

PG – Qué dijo?

M – Está furioso con Strauss, y creo que conmigo también... Me reclamó por no estar con él, pero qué puedo hacer, García?

PG – Mira, dale tiempo, se calmará. La última vez que discutieron, él fue quien entró en razón...

M – Lo sé, yo fui el terco, y gracias a eso...

PG – Hay, Morgan no volvamos a lo mismo, escucha... Solo te pido que mantengas la mente clara. Él recapacitará, te quiere más de lo que imaginas.

Elle – Hola chicos

PG – Dónde están JJ y Reid?

Elle – En este momento, deben estar ya sobrevolando New York

M – Se fueron juntos?

Elle – Si, Reid se puso emotivo en el aeropuerto, así que JJ lo acompañó

M – Te juro, que no lo entiendo

Elle – Escucha Morgan, mi hermana tuvo cáncer de seno, sobrevivio, pero por mucho tiempo estuvo... no se como decirlo, más emocional que de costumbre. Él trata de no demostrarlo, pero está aterrado, y esas reacciones son normales en estos casos

PG – Por eso eres así

Elle – Disculpa?

PG – Bueno, normalmente eres sarcástica, pero desde que supiste lo de la leucemia, has sido casi dulce con él.

Elle – Es posible, me duele lo que le está pasando, y lo que le falta por vivir. Sin embargo, a pesar de conocer todas las estadísticas sobre su enfermedad, él prefiere mantenerse optimista y quiere luchar. Mi hermana nos tuvo a mi madre, a mi, a su esposo y a su hijo, Reid solo nos tiene a nosotros y su trabajo. Por eso, Morgan, te pido que seas paciente con él, como lo has hecho hasta ahora, de acuerdo.

* * *

Ya en el avión, Reid ya se había calmado, pero estaba callado. Para el genio, no era normal abrir sus sentimientos tan abruptamente, así que JJ buscó la manera de romper el hielo entre ellos.

JJ – Nada como viajar en clase turista, después de volar todas las semanas en tu propio jet, no?

R – Si, supongo

JJ – Te sientes mejor?

R – No, en realidad. Sabes, leí que el amor en si es una reaccion quimica. Químicamente, el cerebro se ve afectado por elementos llamados monoaminas, dopaminas, norepinefrina, y serotonina. El amor está controlado químicamente por la fenetilamina.

JJ – Interesante, y el punto es...

R – Racionalmente llego a la conclusión que lo que me pasa es algo biológico, así que debería poder controlarlo, no? Pero no sucede así conmigo

JJ – Reid, no sucede así con nadie. No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos, solo pasa, y por más que intentes racionalizarlo, no lo lograrás.

R – Francisco de Quevedo escribió que el amor es hielo abrasador, es fuego helado, es herida que duele y no se siente, es un soñado bien, un mal presente, es un breve descanso muy cansado. Es una libertad encarcelada, que dura hasta el postrero paroxismo; enfermedad que crece si es curada. Éste es el niño Amor, éste es su abismo. Mira cuál amistad tendrá con nada el que en todo es contrario de sí mismo?

JJ – Me gusta más esa definición

R – Creo que a mi también. Yo no planie esto, por eso quiero sacarmelo del pecho

JJ – Pero, Reid. Porque no pensar que, tal vez, pueda haber algo más entre ustedes...

R – Porque JJ, él es un don juan. Desde que lo conozco, a andado con una y con otra. Y me trata como su hermano pequeño, y eso es lo que más detesto de todo. No solo que no me ame, sino que me vea como un simple chico, cómo el mismo dice, como un niño bonito.

JJ – Bueno, para serte sincera, el espectáculo que diste ahora con él, no ayudó en nada en que cambiará su percepción de ti

R – Se que no estuvo bien, pero es... uffff... me saca de quicio.

JJ -Jaja... bueno, esa es la prueba definitiva, solo nos saca de quicio quien amamos. Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora?

R – Lo que dije, a partir de ahora, me voy a ir alejando de él

JJ – Creo que cometes un error

R – No pienso de esa forma, JJ me he aferrado emocionalmente a Morgan, y eso no es sano, ni para él ni para mi. Es mejor poner distancia.

JJ – Y tu tratamiento?

R – Qué pasa con eso?

JJ – Él ha sido tu apoyo.

R – Todos lo han sido

JJ – Si, pero él ha estado pendiente de todo, incluso sabe toda sobre el medicamento que tomas, conoce a los médicos que te están tratando...

R – Pues, eso va a parar a partir de ahora.

JJ – Estas actuando radical e irracionalmente

R – Supongo que podría ser irracional de vez en cuando... Sobre todo esto, podrías hacerme un favor?...

JJ – Descuida, voto de silencio

* * *

**Tres días después**

Elle – Hola chicos, cuánto falta?

PG – Quince minutos, solo faltan Gideon y Reid, Hotch está en su oficina.

Elle – Morgan, has hablado con Reid?

M – No desde New York, no me ha llamado, ni yo a él.

JJ – Saben, ustedes dos están cortados con la misma tijera...

PG – Chicos, llegó Gideon...

JJ – Buenos días, señor.

G – Está Hotch?

M – En su oficina...

G – Gracias

PG – Vaya, está apurado

* * *

H – Pase...

G – Aquí estoy, ahora sí, cómo es eso que Strauss llamó a Reid?

H – Hace tres días...

G – Sabes, esto es el colmo...

H – Tienes que calmarte...

G – Calmarme?! Estoy harto Hotch, HARTO!

H – Debes enfocarte, mira, hablé con Reid, estaba molesto al principio, pero ya lo superó.

G – Ese no es el punto, llevamos en este estira y encoje más de un año. Qué hará ahora, ponerse en contra de Reid?

H – Lo sabremos en unos minutos, vamos.

* * *

Al ser las 10 en punto, todos los miembros del equipo, excepto Reid, estaban esperando. Strauss finalmente llega, con un abogado del departamento legal, su asistente y la secretaria.

S – Buenos días a todos, entraran en este orden, el Dr Spencer Reid, la analista Penelope García, la coordinadora de enlace Jennifer Jareau, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Elle Greenawey, SSA Jason Gideon y el jefe de unidad SSA Aaron Hotchner. Queda claro? Dónde está el Dr Reid?

- Señora, disculpe. Acaba de llamar el Director Graham, le pide que suba de inmediato a su despacho.

S – No le dijo que estaba en reunión ahora.

- Él lo sabe señora, dijo que aún así, subiera de inmediato.

* * *

Director – Adelante

S – Señor, me dijeron que quería verme... qué hace usted aquí?

Director – Supongo que ya conoce al Dr Reid

R – Señora, un gusto

S – No entiendo, que sucede. Usted debería estar con sus compañeros.

Director – Él me dio un buen argumento para estar aquí. Le recomiendo que se siente, y escuche.

S – Está bien, soy toda oídos.

R – En primer lugar, quiero recordarle un par de cosas que quizás usted ha olvidado

S - Ajá, como cuáles?

R – Cuando yo me integré al equipo, el 45% de los agentes se había retirado de BAU por una razón u otra. En cuestión de 28 meses, no solo se recuperó la cantidad de agentes activos, ha habido un aumento del 58% en la cantidad de casos que llegan a nuestra mesa. Nuestro equipo ha llevado a un final concluyente en el 95% de los casos en forma satisfactoria, en este momento, no solo hemos tenido éxito dentro del FBI, somos reconocidos ante la opinión pública.

S - Se lo que trata de hacer, Dr Reid, pero debe entender que ustedes son... como decirlo... inmanejables... Toman decisiones que no les competen, asumen riesgos...

R – Es cierto, tomamos riesgos, decidimos y nos ponemos, en ocasiones, ante el peligro con tal de cumplir con nuestro trabajo, por que eso es lo que hemos hecho, usted puede culparnos de todo, menos de no ser comprometidos con nuestro deber. Mis compañeros de equipo son personas fuertes, zagaces, que no temen arriesgarse su propia vida por otros. Creemos en la justicia y en el valor de la vida humana. Jefe Strauss, entiendo que usted sienta... molestia, por que nos salimos de su control, pero, usted estuvo ausente por casi 8 meses, y aún así, seguimos haciendo nuestro trabajo. En ese tiempo, secuestraron a las agentes Jareau y Greenawey, a mi me dispararon, y aún así, el equipo siguió adelante. Y sobre todo, cuando se cometió un error, lo afrontamos. Con todo esto, no le estoy pidiendo que no cumpla con su deber, solo le pido tome en cuenta todas las atenuantes.

S - Dr Reid, es muy loable, casi poético todo lo que ha dicho, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que 5 vidas se perdieron en Las Vegas. Hace casi 3 años perdimos credibilidad y seis agentes, gracias a la arrogancia de un agente, no permitiré que vuelva a suceder.

R – Mmm... curioso, hace 6 años el FBI enfrentó la muerte de 3 agentes y 5 civiles, y solo se sancionó a dos agentes, Blake y Curtis y no a la Jefe de Unidad, pues utilizó todos su contactos para quedar limpia y que todo el peso legal, administrativo y político cayera sobre ellos, debe recordarlo...

S - Dr Reid, no le permitiré...

R – Hace 12 años hubo una denuncia sobre uso indebido de recursos del Bureau, esa denuncia fue hecha por el SSA Jason Gideon, pero inexplicablemente, la sanción no pasó de una llamada de atención, lo recuerda?

S - Es suficiente...

R – Y ahora está aquí, como pago a su excelente labor, como Jefe de Sección. Es increíble, como la política y los tratos debajo de la mesa pueden llevarte arriba, en la cadena de mando.

S - Basta, usted cree que realmente logra algo con todo esto?

R – Tal vez no logre mucho, pero sabe Jefe Strauss, hay cosas que, por más que se trata de ocultar, al final, siempre se descubren. Todos creen que usted tiene algo en contra de Hotch, pero yo se que no es así. Usted no lo juzga por lo que pasó en Las Vegas, no le perdona el hecho de que trajó al FBI al único hombre que nunca se le ha sometido. Y a usted le enloquece perder el control, no?

S – BASTA!

Tanto Reid como el director observaban la reacción de Strauss, aún agitada veía a Reid con desagrado, al final, el genio logró lo que buscaba: hacer que perdiera el control.

R – Bien, no seguiré con eso, pero según La Ley de Derechos Humanos de 1977 del Distrito de Columbia, está prohibido todo tipo de discriminación, le digo esto por que, Jefe Strauss, eso es lo que ha hecho con Gideon. Además, en conformidad con las legislación respectiva tanto del Gobierno Federal como del Distrito de Columbia, los funcionarios del servicio civil tienen derecho a licencia por enfermedad, con y sin goce de sueldo, y a vacaciones pagadas de dos a cuatro semanas, dependiendo de la antigüedad en el empleo. Usted a violentado mi derecho al citarme a esta entrevista, según usted, para coroborar los hechos que ya fueron expuestos en los informes de los miembros de mi equipo.

S – Que pretende con todo esto, obligarme a desistir.

R – No señora, estoy consciente que no estoy facultado para eso...

Director – Pero yo si.

S – Señor?

Director – Dr Reid, gracias por haber venido, ahora le pido que me permita un momento con la Jefe Strauss

R – Si señor, con permiso.

* * *

S – John, no puedes ponerte a favor de ellos...

Director – No voy a repetir todo lo que dijo el Dr Reid. Te pedi hace meses que dejaras esto por la paz, y no lo hiciste

S – Ellos cometieron errores de forma...

Director – Si, revisé los informes, en ellos expusieron todo lo que el detective Masters de LVPD indicó. No hubo engaño de parte de ellos, por lo tanto considero que no hay falta alguna. La situación se salió de control, ni nuestros ni el detective Masters pudieron prever lo que los su-des harían, eso sucede a menudo, pero no por eso sacaré de circulación al mejor equipo que tiene BAU por tus problemas personales con Jason. Te lo dije antes, y te lo repito ahora, a menos que puedas probar que Jason Gideon ha puesto en peligro deliberadamente o fue responsable del fallecimiento de alguna víctima o agente, no permitiré que hagas otro circo como este.

S – Estas cometiendo un error, John

Director – No es así, Erin. Estás segada por el rencor. Eres buena en lo que haces, pero recuerda, ni tu ni yo somos indispensables. Deja esa actitud, o me veré forzado a prescindir de tus servicios.

S – Como diga señor, con permiso.

* * *

Fuera de la oficina del Director Graham, Reid esperaba ansiosamente. Después de ver toda la oposición de Strauss a los nombramientos de JJ y García, el joven decidió investigar a su superiora. Strauss sale de la oficina, y se dirije directamente a Reid.

S – Felicidades, Dr Reid, logró lo que quería.

R – Señora, entiendo que se sienta indispuesta...

S – NO... no pretenda ser condescendiente conmigo

R – No es mi intención, señora, pero tiene que aceptar que nada que pueda decir justifica lo que ha hecho con nosotros.

S – Le diré algo, Dr Reid, por ahora dese por satisfecho, pero sepa que cualquier error, mal paso que den, estaré ahí, en cuanto a usted, le recomiendo que examine otras opciones laborales, no creo el Bureau pueda mantener en el campo a un desahuciado. Buenos días.

* * *

Elle – Qué extraño, ya son casi las 10:30 y nada de Strauss.

PG – Eso no es lo extraño, porque Reid no habrá llegado?

Morgan estaba preocupado, pero trataba de no manifestarlo, después de todo lo sucedido, estaba decidido a darle vuelta de hoja a esa historia.

JJ – Voy a llamarlo, a ver que le pasó.

S – Señores, las entrevistas han sido cancelados, así como la investigación sobre el caso de Las Vegas, quedan a partir de este momento reintegrados a sus funciones

Todos se quedar atónitos, no sabían como reaccionar...

H – Disculpe, sucedió alguna cosa...

S – Le llegará por escrito el comunicado oficial esta misma tarde, Hotchner, por ahora es todo. Pueden retirarse.

G – Espere Strauss, debemos hablar.

S – Lo siento, agente Gideon, no es el mejor momento.

H – Gideon, déjalo así.

* * *

Ya en la oficina, todos estaban sumamente extrañados, especulaban sobre lo que podría haber pasado.

JJ – Bueno, al menos ya todo termino

Elle – Supongo que podemos volver al trabajo

H – No, al menos hasta que tenga el comunicado en mis manos.

PG – Oh, wonder boy, dónde estabas?

R – Yo? Por ahí, pasó algo?

G – Strauss levantó la suspensión sin dar una sola explicación

R – En serio? Qué bueno! Mi licencia termina esta semana, así que vuelvo a la oficina el próximo lunes.

PG – Pero te sientes bien para trabajar?

R – Claro, el médico dijo que podía seguir trabajando, mientras me cuidara.

H – Bien, pero no empiezas hasta que me traigas el visto bueno por escrito, de acuerdo.

R - Bien, lo que digas, me voy entonces, nos vemos el lunes.

M – Espera, podemos hablar?

R – Claro, vamos

Elle – Espero que esos dos solucionen lo que sea que esté ocurriendo

* * *

Ambos entraron al ascensor y caminaron al parqueo. No habían hablado, cada uno trataba de no demostrar sus emociones, hasta que al fin Morgan rompió el hielo

M – Cómo te has sentido estos días?

R – Muy bien, de hecho. No he vuelto a fallar con el medicamento, he comido y dormido bien.

M – Ya te confirmaron cuando empieza la radioterapia?

R – Si, el próximo viernes.

M – A qué hora? Necesito saber cuando...

R – Morgan, iré yo solo. Ya hablamos de esto...

M – Por favor, olvida eso. Somos amigos, no voy a dejarte solo...

R – No me estás dejando solo, te lo estoy pidiendo, acepta mi decisión, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles

M – Bien, como quieras entonces... y ese auto?

R – Oh, lo compré esta semana

M – En serio? Ya no usarás el metro?

R – No, no es conveniente en mi estado por el clima

M – Pero es toda una reliquia!

R – Es un Volvo Amazon 130, fue fabricado por Volvo Cars en 1965

M – Reid, es más viejo que yo! Por qué compraste un vejesterio como ese?

R – Qué? Es un clásico!

M – Vaya! Lo que digas entonces. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto conducir, sabes hacerlo, no?

R – Morgan, se hacerlo desde los 14, solo que les dejo a ustedes ese trabajo.

M – Ohhh... ya veo. No me vas a dar una vuelta?

R – Derek Morgan, te arriesgarías a que yo te de una vuelta en auto?

M – Por qué no! No todos los días te sientas sobre 40 años de historia, vamos!

* * *

**09 de enero, 2006**

Después de más de una semana inactivos, el equipo tenía su primer caso, justo cuando Reid regresaba de su licencia. JJ estaba en la sala, preparando todo para presentarlo al equipo, Gideon en su oficina, Elle y Morgan esperaban en sus escritorio, y Reid estaba con Hotch.

H – Cada cuánto debes recibir la radioterapia?

R – Cada 15 días, por 3 meses. El médico dijo que podía trabajar, siempre y cuando cumpliera con la medicación y no me esforzara. La primera cita es el próximo viernes.

H – Cuáles son efectos secundarios?

R - Los efectos secundarios son diferentes en cada persona. Algunas personas padecen muchos efectos secundarios; otras no presentan casi ninguno. Los cambios en la piel ocurren porque la radioterapia daña las células sanas de la piel en el área de tratamiento, como sequedad, picazón y ampollas, en mi caso, me la van administrar desde el área pélvica hasta el cuello. Sobre todo, fatiga extrema, debilitamiento y lentitud. También, podría presentar diarrea, náuseas, vómitos, cambios urinarios. También, podría tener efectos a largo plazo, como impotencia e infertilidad, pero como te digo, eso es diferente para cada persona.

H – Estás seguro que podrás trabajar en esas condiciones.

R – Tengo que hacerlo, Hotch mi trabajo es lo único que podría motivarme en este momento. Aunque, no será todos los días, como puedes ver en la constancia médica, el Dr Smith sugiere que sea algunos días a la semana. De hecho, debo ir las hospital cada dos viernes.

H – De acuerdo, con base a esto, trabajarás de lunes a miércoles, con 2 horas de almuerzo, y tendrás una hora de descanso. Si estamos en un caso, sólo trabajarás 8 horas, sin discusión.

R – Bien, gracias Hotch.

H – Ahora vamos, tenemos un caso. Bienvenido.

R - Gracias

Elle – Morgan, qué estarán hablando ellos dos?

M – Supongo que Reid le está informando sobre su tratamiento.

Elle – Qué han hablado ustedes dos?

M – Nada, él no quiere tocar el tema conmigo.

En ese momento, Hotch sale de su oficina y se dirige a la de Gideon, mientras Reid va a su escritorio.

R – Hola chicos.

Elle – Bienvenido nuevamente, Dr Reid

M – Cómo has estado?

R – Yo? Bien, gracias

Elle – Pues si, la verdad te ves mucho mejor, hasta diría que un poco más rellenito.

R – Ja, he estado comiendo con más regularidad, no quiero descuidarme.

M – Es bueno saberlo, vamos, JJ nos espera.

* * *

Al entrar a la oficina de Gideon, Hotch se sorprendió al ver a su amigo con un protector en la pierna.

H - Qué te ha pasado?

G - Hay cosas que quiero hacer antes de que sea tarde.

H - La cirugía ortopédica?

G - No, el paracaidismo. Todo está en el aterrizaje.

H - Cuánto tiempo llevarás muletas?

G - Un par de días.

H - Entonces no puedes acompañarnos?

G- No con muletas. Tranquilo, ya veré cómo puedo ser útil. Ya hablaste con Reid?

H – Si, me dio toda la información referente a su tratamiento.

G – Estás seguro que está en condiciones para volver al trabajo?

H – Se ve mucho mejor, no tengo razones para no permitirle volver, aunque sea de medio tiempo.

G – De acuerdo, aunque él no quiera aceptarlo, tienen que estar pendiente de él.

H – Lo haremos, vamos... Necesitas ayuda.

G – Ammmm... no, yo puedo pararme solo, gracias.

* * *

JJ - Harringtonville, Tennessee, es un pueblo de 5.000 habitantes y con un record de 64 años sin un homicidio. Han aparecido 2 víctimas en las últimas 48 horas. Paul Thompson de 57 años, fue sorprendido en su jardín con 18 puñaladas entre el pecho y el cuello. La puerta de la casa no fue forzada, Y sólo falta una escopeta. Anoche, Annie Stuart, 39 años, la pillaron por sorpresa, Y al parecer la mataron a golpes en casa con la escopeta de Thomson. En este caso el sospechoso ha robado cds, dvds y algunas joyas.

Elle - Algo exagerado para un robo.

R - Annie fue eviscerada pero la primera víctima no lo fue, nuestro sudes padece haber usado un arma diferente en cada caso.

H - Dos métodos diferentes, dos asesinos diferentes?

G - O un psicótico peligroso.

Elle - Con asesinos organizados podemos ver su patrón, y así predecir su conducta, pero los psicóticos se guían sólo por un delirio.

G - Ok, así que hay que comprender la naturaleza del delirio, Para predecir lo que va a hacer.

M - Eso es prácticamente imposible.

G - Estoy pensando que podría haber una pista.

R – Observen esos aros hechos con sangre en el suelo.

H - Esos aros en el lugar del crimen podrían ser una especie de firma?

G - Puedo trabajar ese aspecto. Veré si encuentro algo relevante. Los psicóticos no son difíciles de atrapar, no intentan esconderse.

Elle - Eso nos facilita el trabajo?

R - Oh, no. Porque hasta que le localicemos seguirá matando.


	6. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

**Capítulo 6: "¿Qué sientes por mí?"**

_**1:15 p.m.**_

Después de la investigación preliminar, el equipo estaba listo para entregar el pérfil del sudes.

M – Ey, Hotch. Mira la hora, se pasó el almuerzo.

H – Entiendo, yo me encargo ahora.

JJ – Bueno, señores. A continuación vamos a presentar el pérfil del sudes que estamos buscando.

Hotch - Buscamos un varón entre 20 y 30 años.

M - El sujeto practica la antropofagia. Es una convicción psicótica de que debe beber sangre, y posíblemente comer carne humana.

R - Richard Preston Chase, conocido como El Vampiro Asesino, bebía la sangre de sus víctimas porque pensaba que aliens habían invadido su cuerpo y le chupaban la sangre.

H - La antropofagia sugiere tal nivel de psicosis que es difícil que haya ido lejos de casa para cometer estos crímenes.

M - Ese sujeto vive o ha vivido en esta ciudad. Ustedes lo han visto, quizás en un partido de beisbol o volviendo a casa en bicicleta. Antes no era una amenaza, puede que haya sido su vecino o incluso su amigo. Creemos que algo de su delirio hace que siga en la ciudad.

H - Empezaremos en la casa de Annie Stuart, y nos desplazaremos por cuadrantes. Buscaremos en todos los escondites, gracias.

JJ – Ey, chicos, me permiten un momento.

H – Sucede algo?

JJ – El funeral de Paul Thompson es en una hora, todo el pueblo estará ahí.

M – Podemos aprovechar la ocasión.

H – De acuerdo, Elle, tu y JJ revisen los expedientes de los que han tenido algún trastorno o han sido denunciados por algún crimen similar a este caso y busquen quien podría cuadrar con el perfil. Morgan, espérame en el auto, iremos al funeral y Reid, me permites un momento?

R – Claro... Pasa algo?

H – Es un buen momento para que tomes un descanso

R – Hotch, estamos en medio de un caso, puedo ser útil...

H – Reid, ya hablamos de esto, si no cumples, no viajarás más con nosotros

R – Ok, tienes razón, lo siento.

H – Bien, almuerza, descansa y toma tu medicación, nos vemos en un rato.

* * *

Una de las cosas que más frustraba a Reid, era ser sobreprotegido, a pesar de ello, sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse, si quería seguir trabajando. Después de comprar algo para almorzar, se dirijió a la oficina del sheriff, donde estaban JJ y Elle revisando expedientes.

JJ – Elle, mira este...

Elle – Mmmm... Mark Ward. 21 años. Ha sido denunciado por hurto 5 veces. Intento de suicidio, un año de reclusión, vive con sus padres... Podría ser, pero tengo una mejor, mira este...

JJ – A ver... Oley Maynor. 25 años, Fue ingresado por depresión maníaca severa. Sufre cambios de humor violentos. Cuando tenía 18 fue arrestado por... oh Dios... arrancar la cabeza a unas gallinas a mordiscos?!, vaya, este definitivamente está en primer lugar en mi rarómetro.

R – Ey, chicas, que tienen?

Elle – Tenemos un par de posibles sospechosos, y tu?

R – Mmm... en mi hora de descanso... no veo la necesidad de esto, me siento bien.

JJ – Reid, tienes que seguir una rutina, entiende que a partir de ahora tu vida va a cambiar, así que debes tomarlo como una costumbre.

R – Ajá... necesitan ayuda con los expedientes...

Elle - Eeepp... no señor, usted recibió órdenes, acátalas. JJ, vamos al cementerio, nos esperan allá. Y usted doctor, trate de descansar.

JJ – Nos vemos.

* * *

M – Oye, Hotch. Gracias por estar pendiente de Reid. En ocasiones olvida que está enfermo y no se cuida.

H – No te preocupes, estaré al tanto de eso. Dime, qué pasó exactamente entre ustedes?

M -Ahh... nada importante. Lo estamos manejando.

H – Entiendo. Como digas

_**6:35 p.m.**_

Un tercer asesinato, esta vez, el sudes secuestra al único testigo del segundo crimen, Wally Brisbane de 7 años. Elle hablaba con la madre del niño, Morgan revisaba la escena, mientras Hotch y Reid revisaban el cuerpo

R - Otra evisceración. Le han rajado la garganta.

H - Por eso no la oyeron.

R - Le abrieron la caja toráxica... Parece que esta vez su objetivo era el corazón.

H – Se lo llevó?

R – Si

H – Vamos, hay que llamar a Gideon.

* * *

G - Se ha llevado el corazón?

H - Sí

R - El corazón siempre ha tenido un significado simbólico. Los egipcios dejaban el corazón a las momias, pues creían que así tendrían la vida eterna.

G - Algo he leído... Había un... un artículo, de un profesor inglés. Decía que órganos como el estómago, el hígado, y el corazón eran considerados el hogar del alma. Para estas culturas, la sangre, representaba el alma

M - Entonces se bebe su sangre?

H - Y si ese hombre bebe sangre de sus víctimas...

R - Cree que se está acercando a la divinidad.

M - Espera un momento, nada de eso explica porqué se llevó al niño.

G - Bueno, el, uh...sudes ha convertido la víctima en ángel, quizá la figura del niño mesiánico.

H - Esperemos que no piense sacrificarlo

Sheriff – Agentes, encontraron un recipiente con algo similar a un órgano humano en el porche de la casa de Annette Giles.

H – Gracias, vamos.

_**6:55 p.m.**_

Mientras el resto de agentes y oficiales revisan la zona, Hotch, Reid y el sheriff revisan el recipiente encontrado.

Sheriff - Agente Hotchner, seré claro con usted. Lo que tenemos es una teoría sobre un delirio religioso. Cómo demonios explica ésto?

H - Algunas veces los asesinos desorganizados devuelven partes de cadáveres a sus tumbas. Puede no ser nada. Tan solo una forma de manipular el cadáver, incluso después de la muerte...Pero también puede que sean remordimientos.

H - Incluso en los episodios psicóticos mas graves, puede existir espacios de lucidez, en los que puede sentir culpa

R - Si salgo de un delirio... Justo después de matar a alguien, he bebido su sangre... Y empiezo a sentirme mal por ello... A dónde me dirijo?

H - Sheriff, cuántas iglesias hay en la ciudad?

Sheriff - Señores, esta zona es muy religiosa, al menos hay quince iglesias.

H - Yo pondría un agente en cada una. Llame a todos los tenga a la mano, mi equipo también estará vigilando

Sheriff - De acuerdo, lo haré.

H – Ahora que el detective se fue, Reid, ya es tarde, debes irte.

R – Hotch, quisiera poder ayudar más, aún no hemos atrapado al sudes...

H – Has sido de gran ayuda creeme, pero tienes que cuidarte, y sabes bien que eso no es negociable, ve con JJ al hotel. Nos vemos mañana.

_**8:05 p.m.**_

Elle - Cuatro iglesias en cuatro cuadras. Siento que estamos en la aldea de los pitufos

M – Ja, con un asesino psicótico suelto... Hablé con García hace un rato...

Elle – No me digas, está gozando con Gideon metido en su oficina, no?

M – Digamos que será una experiencia inolvidable para ella...

Elle - Ja, después de eso, no se quejará de mi cuando le dejé una bebida en su mesa.

M - Ah... no creo que cambie en ese sentido

Elle – Oye, Hotch mandó a Reid a descansar.

M – Si, me di cuenta. Me alegra

Elle – Si por Reid fuera, estaría en vela toda la noche con tal de atrapar al sudes.

M – Es muy testarudo

Elle – Oye, Morgan. Mira. Ese no es el auto de la tercera víctima.

M – Si, eso creo, vamos.

Los agentes ven a un hombre joven acercándose a una estatua de la iglesia, y dejando un recipiente a sus pies.

Elle - Quédese ahí! FBI! No se mueva!

M - No se mueva! Al suelo! De rodillas!

Eddy – NO, NO, POR FAVOR, NO...

Elle - Las manos a la cabeza! Vamos!

Morgan esposa a Eddy Mays, y Elle revisa el contenedor: un órgano humano.

Elle - Derek, creo que tenemos a nuestro asesino.

* * *

JJ y Reid llegaron al pequeño hotel de Harringtonville.

JJ – Buenas noches, tenemos reservaciones, Spencer Reid y Jennifer Jareau

Mrs – Buenas, son para los agentes del FBI verdad?

R – Si señora.

Mrs – Si, tienen reservados 3 cuartos, Spencer Reid y Derek Morgan, habitación 8, Jennifer Jareau y Elle Greenawey, habitación 9, Aaron Hotchner y Jason Gideon, habitación 10, en el segundo piso, aquí tienen las llaves del 8 y 9.

R – Emmm... señora, no tendrá algún otro cuarto libre?

Mrs – Lo siento, esos eran los cuartos que teníamos disponibles... por cierto, en 20 minutos, estará lista la cena, si gustan, pueden pasar al comedor

JJ – Gracias... Reid, subamos primero y dejemos la maleta, te parece?

R – Ok, vamos... Oye, tu te encargas de hacer las reservas?

JJ – No, porqué? No me digas que te incomoda compartir el cuarto con Morgan

R – Es... no se... incómodo

JJ – Reid, debes superar eso... ustedes son ante todo amigos, no puedes seguir evitándolo

R – No lo evito, pero... JJ no entiendo con qué necesidad debo compartir el cuarto con él

JJ – Sabes, a veces me dan ganas de darte una nalgueada por necio... me están llamando por teléfono, salvado por la campana.

R – Voy a subir, te veo en el comedor

JJ – Hola Elle...

Eddy – EL ANGEL, EL ANGEL, OH DIOS, OH DIOS!

JJ - qué son esos gritos?!...

Elle – Espera... OYE, EDDY, EDDY, DEJA DE GRITAR! Morgan, has algo con él, Dios!... buenas noticias, atrapamos a nuestro sujeto.

M – VAMOS EDDY, CÁLMATE!

Eddy – TE TRAJE MI ANGEL, OH MI SEÑOR! MI SEÑOR...

JJ – En serio, y el niño?

Elle – Aún no sabemos, Morgan y yo lo estamos llevando a la jefatura, con suerte, nos vamos mañana temprano.

Eddy – MI ANGEL, PORQUÉ ME ABANDONAS SEÑOR!

JJ – Qué alivio!

Elle – Cómo está Reid?

JJ – Es Elle la que me está preguntando o es Morgan?

La trigueña sonríe, mientras observa a su compañero conduciendo...

Elle – La segunda opción...

JJ – Subió a su cuarto, ahora baja a cenar.

M – Elle, disculpa, pregúntale si ya Reid...

Eddy – OH, MI SEÑOR DIOS... TE TRAJE UN ANGEL, SEÑOR...

Elle – No cuelgues JJ... Morgan antes de que preguntes, ya están en el hotel, van a cenar e inmediatamente irán a dormir, Y TU, DEJA DE GRITAR!

M – Ohh... gracias

Elle – JJ, coméntale a Reid para que esté tranquilo, nos vemos en un rato.

JJ – Ok.

_**8:45 p.m.**_

Mrs Mays - Ésto es horrible... Yo no sabía, si tan solo hubiera hecho algo, pero ni siquiera sabía que Eddy estaba en Harringtonville

H – Tenía alguna idea de lo grave qué es el trastorno de su hijo?

Mrs Mays - Tuvo problemas para adaptarse a la Universidad. El año pasado tubo un incidente y le buscamos ayuda profesional

H - Mrs. Mays hay una forma en que podría ayudarnos.

Mrs Mays - Lo que sea.

H - Creemos que su hijo ha secuestrado a un niño de 7 años, Wally Brisbane.

Mrs - Oh, Dios mío.

H - Y no recuerda lo que ha hecho con él, pero si pudiéramos darle algún medicamento antipsicótico, estaría más lúcido.

Mrs Mays – Oh Dios, los padres del niño estarán destrozados.

H - Ahora mismo Eddy es mentalmente incompetente, pero si firmara una autorización podríamos ponerle la inyección.

Mrs Mays - Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa para que el niño pueda ser encontrado

* * *

H – Ok, García, te escucho, que tienes.

PG - He encontrado a un compañero de Eddy de la Universidad, me ha dicho que Eddy tenía una madre sobreprotectora.

H –Define sobreprotectora...

PG – Bueno, lo llamaba tres veces al día. Una vez se presentó en Boston, para que rompiera con una novia que no le gustaba.

H – Uauuu.

PG - Así es. Para Eddy la universidad fue una etapa de liberación. Fue a más fiestas en un año que yo en los ochenta. En este tiempo, empezó a usar metanfetaminas y crack y por ello, empezó a sufrir alucinaciones. Fue ingresado en una institución mental en Boston hace un año. Le dieron el alta hace una semana y volvió a Harringtonville

H – Cuál era su especialidad en la universidad?

PG – Teología... Ah, otra cosa, me comuniqué con la institución mental, cuando dieron de alta a Eddy, se comunicaron con la madre...

H – Un momento, Mrs Mays sabía que su hijo había sido dado de alta?

PG – Si señor, y aparentemente, tampoco estuvo muy pendiente de él durante el año en que estuvo internado.

H - Gracias. Um, qué tal te va con Gideon?

PG - Pues mira... Te lo devuelvo cuando quieras...

H – Ja, ok. Gracias García.

_**9:20 p.m.**_

Sherrif – Agente Hotchner, necesitamos que Eddy nos diga dónde está el niño.

H - Sheriff, no le sacaremos nada, mientras no controle este nuevo episodio.

Sherrif - Hace frío y está anocheciendo. No tendrá posibilidad de sobrevivir si está a la intemperie

H – Un momento, sherrif... Mrs. Mays, me permite...Porqué nos mintió?

Mrs Mays - A qué se refiere?

H - Nunca nos dijo que su hijo había estado en un psiquiátrico y las razones por las que fue internado. El médico que trató a Eddy en Boston dice que a Eddy le dieron de alta hace una semana, la llamó para que fuera a recogerlo, pero usted no fue.

Mrs Mays – Un momento, Yo... creía que estaba en Boston.

H - Mrs. Mays, entiendo que haga todo lo que pueda para proteger a su hijo, pero Wally Brisbane podría morir si no lo hallamos rápido

Mrs Mays - Me gustaría ayudarle, se lo aseguro. Pero ahora tengo que velar por mi hijo.

_**9:40 p.m.**_

En el hotel, JJ esperaba a su amigo para cenar, mientras conversaba con Elle

JJ – Es extraño que ahora diga que quiere proteger a su hijo, si antes no lo hizo.

Elle – Si, definitivamente esa mujer tiene algo extraño.

JJ – Mira, ya llegó Reid, hablamos luego...

R – Quién era?

JJ – Elle, ya encontraron al sudes, se llama Eddy Mays, en resumen, tiene un brote sicótico...

R – Espera, Mays, él no es el hijo Mrs Mary Mays?

JJ – Exacto, Hotch y yo hablamos con ella durante el funeral. Aduce que no sabía que estaba aíqu, pero...

R – Ella tiene a Wally Brisbane

JJ – Por qué estas tan seguro?... A quien llamas?

R – Espera... Hotch, hola, JJ me dijo que el sudes es Eddy Mays... si... lo se pero es importante, se trata de su madre, si quieres saber donde esta Wally, la clave es ella... ok, nos vemos.

JJ – Qué te dijo?

R – Dijo, "No deberías estar descansando?"... "Ya hablamos de esto Reid"... "Entiendo, ahora ve a dormir"... te juro, solo falta que me ponga pañal y me saque el gas...

JJ – Jaja... lo peor es que puedo imaginarte así sin dificultad...

R – Cállate.

JJ – Por qué estás tan seguro que ella sabe de Wally?

R – Porque Eddy es incapaz de pensar organizadamente, pero su madre si...

JJ – Crees que ella mintió para protegerlo?

R – Creo que lo hizo por vergüenza, es parte de una familia tradicional y conocida. En una zona como Tennesse, donde el buen nombre familiar es más importante que nada, un hijo con psicosis es considerado una mancha, te aseguro, que si ella fue capaz callar su enfermedad, también ocultaría al único testigo que podría culpar a Eddy.

* * *

H - Reid tiene razón, está claro que ella miente. No sé exactamente en qué, pero miente.

Elle - No crees que dejará morir a ese niño por salvar a su hijo, no?

H - No lo sé.

M - Conduce un Cadillac, no?

H - Sí.

M – Veamos su GPS. Podemos ver donde ha estado.

A las afueras de la estación, Hotch, Morgan y Elle revisan el auto de Mrs Mays.

M - Son todas las paradas que ha hecho y el tiempo que ha estado en cada una... Ja, estos aparatos podrían causar mas divorcios que las películas porno

Elle - Ey, miren eso, que interesante. Ha parado en el mismo sitio de la carretera 3 unas seis veces.

H - Llevemos a Mary a ese punto de la carretera 3. Le diremos que llevan a Eddy al hospital, y que la llevaremos para que lo acompañe.

_**10:10 p.m.**_

Hotch y Elle llevaban a Mary Mays por la carretera 3, mientras Hotch platicaba para distraerla, ella no pudo evitar observar que tomaron una via equivocada.

H - Los Mays son una familia importante, no?

Mrs Mays - Dónde vamos?

H - Viejo sur. Viejo dinero. Toda una tradición. Mucha reputación que proteger.

Mrs Mays - Perdone?

H - Mary, no creo que pretendiera proteger a su hijo, sino a usted misma de la vergüenza y humillación que sentiría si la gente supiera que tenía un hijo desequilibrado. No visitó a Eddy en el hospital en seis meses, ni una sola vez, ni se preocupó por ir a buscarlo cuando fue dado de alta.

Mrs Mays - Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Elle - Hemos revisado su GPS. Usted paró aquí seis veces en menos de dos horas.

H - Vienen atrás una docena de oficiales con perros, vamos a encontrar a ese niño, le conviene ayudarnos.

_**10:55 p.m.**_

Luego de la búsqueda, por fin, Wally Brisbane se reencuentra con su familia, Eddy Mays recibirá la ayuda que requiereo, mientras que Mary Mays es arrestada por secuestro y complicidad. Los agentes por fin llegan al hotel.

H – Buenas, Aaron Hotcner, Derek Morgan y Elle Greenawey.

Mrs – Buenas noches, aquí tiene señor Hotchner, su llave, habitación 10, Derek Morgan, su habitación es la 8 con Spencer Reid, y Elle Greenawey, habitación 9, con Jennifer Jareau. Ellos ya están en sus respectivos cuartos. Si gustan, pueden pasar al comedor. Ya es tarde, pero podemos prepararles algo para cenar.

H – Muchas gracias

Mrs – Oh... es lo menos que puedo hacer, mi hijo trabaja en la estación de policía, y me dijo que gracias a ustedes apareció el pequeño Wally. Para mi y mi esposo es un placer que estén aquí. Siéntense como en casa.

H – Muchas gracias, ahh... no quisieramos molestar, pero podrían llamarnos a las 5:00, nuestro avión sale a las 6:00.

Mrs – Por supuesto, y les tendremos el desayuno listo. Que descansen.

Elle – Ahhhh... Bueno, estoy muerta. Me iré a dormir de una vez.

H – Bien, hasta mañana... Morgan, cenarás?

M – Claro, porqué no?

* * *

JJ – PASA ELLE, DEJÉ ABIERTO!

Elle – No lo puedo creer, trabajas con el FBI, y dejas la puerta abierta! Qué sucede sin un criminal entra y te ataca?

JJ – Gracias a tus lecciones de defensa personal no debo preocuparme...

Elle – Ja, claro... ahhh... qué bueno que salimos de este caso... Siempre que hay niños relacionados, se hace radicalmente más estresante...

JJ – Cenaste?

Elle – No, ammmm... lo que quiero es acostarme y olvidarme de todo, más que el gran jefe dijo que el avión sale mañana a las 6:00 a.m.

JJ – Oh... bueno, dejaré de leer entonces y apagaré la luz...

Elle – Espera... cómo viste a Reid?

JJ – Bien, estuvimos conversando sobre el caso... cenó, lo acompañé a su habitación, vi que se puso la dosis y se recostó.

Elle – Qué bueno...ammm... el viernes empieza la radioterapia, necesitará llegar con fuerzas suficientes...

JJ – Él me contó sobre los efectos secundarios, eso, aunque no lo dice directamente, lo asusta...

Elle – Tiene razón de estarlo, pero sabes, él podrá con eso, ya verás, y tres meses pasan rápido, cuando nos demos cuenta, él será el mismo Reid que conocimos... mmmm...

JJ – Bien, a dormir... descansa...

Elle – Tu también

* * *

En el comedor, Hotch y Morgan conversan mientras esperan la cena...

H – Fue una gran idea lo del GPS, te felicito

M – Un truco bajo la manga... No dejo de pensar en Eddy, de alguna manera, siento lástima por él.

H – Siempre sucede eso en los casos con psicóticos u otros enfermos mentales, actúan inconscientemente, por eso llegamos a compadecernos de ellos.

M – Si, pero de quien no me compadezco es de su madre... Esa bruja, por más educada y fina que sea, es una bastarda...

H – Ja... si, no puedo creer hasta que punto llegan algunos por cuidar su reputación... Morgan, necesito hablar contigo...

M – Dime...

H – Es sobre Reid. No puedo dejar de notar que, a pesar de que afirmes estar apartado, sigues preocupándote por él... Eso es bueno, pero extraño

M – Él... es mi amigo... y lo único que quiero es que esté bien... Hace unos dias tuvimos una discusión fuerte, tu lo sabes, y aunque nos hablamos, la relación ha cambiando...

H – Entonces... si hay o había una relación...

M – Qué quieres... estás hablando de una relación romática!

H – Bueno, por tu actitud...

M – No... no es así... somos amigos, es todo.

H – Entonces, si solo son amigos, dime, porqué bajas la mirada siempre que hablas de él, porque evitas estar a su lado o tener un contacto físico, o enfatizas en la frase "somos amigos", como si intentaras creértelo, y sin embargo, estás al tanto de que se inyecte, que tome un descanso, que coma, que duerma bien... Para mi esta muy claro que no lo ves como un amigo nada más.

M – Hotch, mira, no intentes perfilarme...

H – Entonces, trata de ser honesto... hay emociones que simplemente no son posibles de ocultar, y para alguien tan abierto y sincero como tu, se está volviendo una misión imposible.

M – Ja... es algo que no podría conversarlo contigo, Hotch.

H – Entiendo, y lo acepto. Pero creo que estás actuando de manera equivocada.

M – Qué quieres decir?

H – Qué has logrado con evitarlo? Nada... así que cambia la estrategia

M – Tomar el toro por los cuernos

H – Exacto

* * *

Al entrar en la habitación, Morgan observó a su amigo dormido. Se sentó en su cama y se quitó la chaqueta. Se veía tranquilo. Elle tenía razón. Físicamente estaba mucho mejor, tenía un buen color e incluso estaba de buen humor. Era extraño como habían cambiado las cosas en cuestión de un mes. Tomar el toro por los cuernos... decirle a Reid lo que sentía... las palabras de García unos días antes, rebotaban en su mente...

_PG – Ajá... entonces él, de todas las personas que conoce y que pudo llamar, Gideon, JJ, su propia madre, de todas ellas, te llamó a tí, y además, te dijo Te quiero... Y aún así tienes dudas que siente algo por tí?_

_M – García, cuando despertó, él no recordaba lo que había pasado..._

_PG – Y? Eso no significa nada, pasó por un trauma, lo importante es lo que hizo en el momento, Morgan él te llamó, daba por un hecho que iba a morir, y lo único que pensó en hacer fue llamarte y despedirse..._

_M – Fue un desliz..._

_PG – Fue amor, tal vez ni siquiera él lo haya discernido, pero esa acción dice más que cualquier frase._

Amor?... Sería posible?...

R – Mmmm... Morgan?... Qué haces ahí sentado... en la oscuridad...

M – Ammm... acabo de llegar... cómo has estado?

R – Muy bien, de hecho. Comiste?

M – Si, con Hotch. Mañana salimos a las 6, así que hay que levantarse temprano, duérmete.

R – Claro, hasta mañana.

M -Ey, Reid.

R – Si?

M – Qué sientes por mi?


	7. Un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 7: "Un nuevo comienzo"**

Reid quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. No sabía que contestar, ni siquiera sabía si había escuchado bien. _'Qué sientes por mí? Porqué Morgan pregunta eso?_' En breves instantes, sintió los latidos de su corazón aumentar de ritmo.

R – Perdona, no entendí la pregunta?

Morgan encendió la lampara, mientras Reid se enderezaba en la cama. El joven se mordió el labio, esperando que tal vez no había escuchado bien.

M – Es una pregunta sencilla: qué sientes por mí?

R – Yo... bueno... eres mi amigo... creo que el mejor que he tenido hasta ahora. Porqué lo preguntas?

La respiración de Reid empezó a acelerarse, trataba de controlarse, pero le era difícil.

M – Pasó algo, hace unas semanas, y... no sé, no lo he sacado de mi mente...

R – Te refieres a la discusión que tuvimos por lo de mis pesadillas.

M – No, cuando te dispararon, me llamaste... dijiste que me querías

En ese momento, el genio quedó frío. _'Si había sucedido, si se lo había dicho, Dios, qué voy a hacer ahora?'_

Morgan inmediatamente vio el cambio en la conducta de Reid. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, su tez había palidecido y empezó a jugar con la sábana. No era capaz de verlo directamente, más bien, buscaba qué responder.

M – Reid, escucha, si te incomoda, podemos dejarlo así...

R – No, creo que es mejor que lo hablemos ahora... Yo... no sé como decirlo... Creo que empecé a verte diferente, es decir, sabes, en realidad, es algo muy simple, el enamoramiento es una serie de reacciones químicas y procesos en los neurotransmisores cerebrales, no es un evento inesperado y espontáneo, de hecho, se han hecho resonancias magnéticas, y se ha comprobado que hay ciertas partes del cerebro que se activan únicamente con las personas que uno ama, y no amistades o con familiares... también se han registrado niveles bajo de serotonina...

M – Reid, Reid, espera...

Morgan miró fijamente al joven, quien tímidamente bajó la mirada...

R – Perdona, no quería... no quiero perder a mi amigo por esto, no es tan importante... en realidad, yo lo puedo controlar... nadie tiene porqué saberlo si no quieres, el problema es mío, no tuyo.

Morgan cerró los ojos y sonrió. Se levantó y se sentó en su cama, sujetando sus manos. Al ver que el genio aún no podía mirarlo, levantó su barbilla...

M – El problema no es solo tuyo, pretty boy...

R – Ah no...

Morgan se acercó lentamente y lo besó, Reid cerró sus ojos al sentir los labios de su amigo en los suyos, y poco a poco, fue respondiendo. Lentamente, Morgan y Reid fueron tocándose más, hasta que finalmente estaban abrazados en la cama. Las caricias fueron haciéndose cada vez más íntimas, Morgan, cuidando de no lastimar la herida del joven, iba recorriendo el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. En algún momento, Reid soltó sus labios, y Morgan recorrió su cuello con deseo. El joven gemía, con cada suspiro, sentía que su alma se iba derritiendo. La noche se fue haciendo cada vez más corta, pero a la vez, más placentera y única. No era un sueño, ni una ilusión, ahora, ya no eran SSA Derek Morgan y el Dr Spencer Reid, esa noche, sólo eran Derek y Spencer.

* * *

Eran las 4:50 a.m. Morgan dormía tranquilamente, mientras Reid velaba su sueño. No había podido cerrar sus ojos, temía dormir y al despertar, resultara ser otro sueño. La hermosa piel de Morgan brillaba con el reflejo de la lámpara. Verlo dormido, a su lado, era la escena más erótica que nunca había visto. En ese momento, su celular sonó...

R – Mmm... hola, JJ.

JJ – Ahhhh... buenos días, Reid. Te llamo porque hoy nos vamos a las 6:00, no sé si Morgan te lo contó...

R – Ammm... si, él me dijo, está dormido en este momento...

JJ – Bueno, levántalo, nos vamos al aeropuerto en 1/2 hora.

Odiaba tener que despertarlo, y volver a la realidad. Sin embargo, una idea saltó a su mente: qué iba a pasar ahora? Habían dado un giro completo a su relación. Ahora, ya no sólo eran amigos, eran algo más. Cómo reaccionaría? Habría que decirle a los demás? Y qué iba pasar con las reglas sobre fraternizar en el trabajo?

R – Morgan, despierta...

M – Mmm...

R – Casí son las 5, debemos alistarnos, recuerdas?

M – Mmmm... si, recuerdo.

Poco a poco, se fue enderezando en la cama. Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos, siendo Reid quién sonrió tímidamente y bajó la mirada.

M – Cómo dormiste?

R – Amm... en realidad, no dormí mucho, y tú?

M – Muy bien, el poco tiempo que dormí...

Morgan sonreía divertido al ver la reacción tímida de Reid. Era extraño que tuviera esa conducta, pero en la intimidad, fuera pasional e intenso.

R – JJ acaba de llamar, dice que... salimos en 1/2 hora.

M – Ok, entonces vamos...

Reid intentó levantarse, pero se vio sorprendido cuando Morgan lo besó despreocupadamente.

M – Te gustaría que compartiéramos la ducha?

R – Cómo? Tu y yo?

M – Claro, quién más!, contesta Morgan risueñamente.

R – Es que... bueno... yo... no se si podría... tu sabes... concentrarme en bañarme contigo ahí...

M – Ja, de acuerdo... Voy primero.

R – Morgan, espera. Antes de que, bueno, volvamos a la realidad, qué hay de nosotros? A partir de ahora... somos... 'algo'?-, pregunta el joven con inquietud

M – Si... definitivamente, a partir de ahora, somos 'algo'

* * *

En la habitación 9 del pequeño hotel de Harringtonville, JJ ya estaba vestida, sólo le faltaba las botas, mientras Elle salía del baño, en ropa interior...

Elle – Diablos! Esto es una locura!... Son las... 5:15! Porque tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano?!

JJ – Ja, lo siento, Elle, pero tenemos que estar en la oficina a las 9:00

Elle – Dios! Por supuesto, tu ya estás lista! No se como lo haces!

JJ – Pues, dejo todo listo en la noche, cuando me levanto, me meto inmediatamente en la ducha y duro solo lo necesario, me visto, cepillo un poco mi pelo, un poco de rimel, lápiz de labios, y estoy lista.

Elle – No te cansas de ser la mujer perfecta?

JJ – Mmm... no en realidad

Elle - Cómo te odio, Jennifer Jareau...

JJ – Eso quisieras, te espero abajo, iré a desayunar.

Elle – Ya llego.

* * *

Morgan estaba listo para dejar la habitación, pero decidió esperar a Reid.

M – Estás listo?, preguntó acercándose a la puerta. - No necesitas ayuda?

R – No, es la venda, si quieres entra.

Reid estaba con el pantalón puesto, pero aún estaba acomodando la venda sobre la herida. A pesar de la noche de intimidad que habían tenido juntos, en la penumbra no había visto la condición en que se encontraba. Verla le hacía recordar el miedo y la desesperación que había sentido semanas antes.

R – Ey, Morgan.-, Reid lo llama extrañado. - Estás bien?

M – Oh, si, claro. Necesitas algo?

R – No, es sólo que parecías distante.

M – Espero no haberte lastimado anoche-, le contesta si quitar su vista de la venda recién puesta.

R – Oh, si te refieres a la herida, te preocupes, se ha cicatrizado bien, sólo me molesta cuando levanto el brazo, es todo. Y sobre lo demás, no te preocupes, fuiste muy atento anoche, no tengo queja-, contesta mientras asoma una sonrisa tímida.

Morgan se acerca al joven, y aproxima lentamente sus labios a los de él, y apenas los rosa. La piel de Reid reacciona inmediatamente al sentir el aliento de Morgan sobre ella. Con dificultad, trata de salir del trance en que está inmerso, pero los brazos de Derek lo rodea y aprisiona...

R – Ammm... esta es la razón por la que no quería que nos ducharamos juntos...

M – Bien, pero me debes una ducha juntos, cuando regresemos, de acuerdo?

Reid no sabe que decir, solo sonrie y antes de poder separarse, Morgan logra saborear sus labios una vez.

Cuando Reid salió del baño, ya vestido, encuentra al moreno sentado en la cama. Morgan pensaba en el tiempo que había desperdiciado, primero tratando de entender lo que sentía por él, después cuando aceptó sus sentimientos y decidió callarlos. Pero entonces, como un golpe contundente en el rostro, recordó la leucemia, la radioterapia y todo lo que vendría encima de Reid.

R – Morgan, antes de que bajemos, debemos hablar. - Reid lo interrumpe, este era un tema que debían conversar.

M – Dime, soy todo oídos.

R – Primero, qué piensas que deberíamos hacer con el resto del equipo?

M – Tu le hablaste a alguien de tus sentimientos?

R – Si, con JJ, el día que nos vinimos de New York en avión. Pero ella no va a decir nada, me lo prometió. Y tu?

M – Bueno, no fue precisamente que se les conté...

R – Les conté dices? Morgan, quiénes...

M – García, Elle y... Hotch

R – Les contaste a los tres?!

M – No exactamente, cada uno se fueron dando cuenta por mi forma de comportarme... y cuando me preguntaron directamente, no pude negarme.

R – Vaya... no lo puedo creer... Tu, el gran perfilador Derek Morgan, no pudiste esconder tus emociones...

M – Pues no fui el único!

R – Si, bueno, pero fue solo con JJ, a ti te descubrieron tres

M – Todos coincidieron que era una persona muy obvia.

R – Y tienen razón. Un momento, fue por eso no me hablaste de Ethan cuando él me llamó?

M – Más o menos...

R – Te pusiste celoso!

M – Celoso?! Claro que no!

R – Ja, si, te dieron celos!

M – Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero tampoco es para que lo celebres

Ambos sonreían. Todas las piezas fueron encajando, y cada uno se preguntaba cómo era posible que no se hubieran dado cuenta de los sentimientos del otro.

M – Spencer, primero, quiero que sepas que lo que tu decidas, será lo que haremos... Deseas decirle a los demás?

R – Creo que, por ahora no. Mira, ha sido una noche, y... bueno... aunque fue una gran noche... debemos primero estar seguros de que esto es algo serio. Además, hay reglas dentro del FBI que estamos rompiendo, así que no creo que debamos darle esta responsabilidad a Hotch. Por otra parte... será divertido quebrarles la cabeza un poco.

M – De acuerdo, aunque no se si podré escondérselo a García... Ella es muy intuitiva... Oye, ya son las 5:35, tenemos que bajar.

Los dos se levantan, cuando Morgan va a girar la manija de la puerta, Reid pone su mano sobre la suya. Trata de decir algo, pero se queda sin palabras. Morgan se acerca a él y lo besa, mientras lo jala de la cintura y lo acerca a su cuerpo.

R – Mmm... yo... gracias.. quería estar seguro de no estar soñando

M – Soñando? Lo sabía! Era un sueño mojado!

R – Oh, Dios! No empieces con eso! Abre, nos esperan

M – Ahh no! Tuviste un sueño mojado conmigo aquella vez en la camioneta, verdad?

R – No, yo no tuve... Rayos! Derek, déjame salir!

M – Un momento? Derek? Me llamaste Derek?

R – Si... pensé que ahora podía, bueno, tu sabes...

M – No te preocupes, me gusta cuando dices mi nombre. Vamos, pretty boy.

* * *

JJ baja al comedor, y ve a Hotch desayunando. Sin embargo, no tiene buena cara, como si no hubiese podido dormir bien.

JJ – Buenos días

H – Buenos días. Cómo dormiste?

JJ – De maravilla!

H – Y Elle?

JJ – Oh, Elle está terminando de vestirse... Así que probablemente, tendré que pedir su desayuno para llevar. Todo bien? No tienes buena cara

H – Anoche me llamó Haley, Jack tuvo fiebre, así que lo llevó al hospital.

JJ – Oh, Hotch, lo siento. Pero ya está mejor.

H – Dice Haley que si, pero aún así, me preocupa. Y ella discutió conmigo, no está contenta de que haya vuelto al trabajo.

JJ – Pero, Hotch, apenas es el primer caso desde la suspensión!

H – Lo sé, pero ya te comenté antes, ella quiere que deje mi cargo, o al menos, que cambie a un puesto de oficina. Sin embargo, eso no lo voy a negociar, menos ahora, con la enfermedad de Reid, no podría dejar al equipo.

JJ – Tranquilo, ya verás que pronto encontrarás la forma de equiparar el trabajo con el hogar.

H – También hay algo más que me está inquietando... Te pido que no lo comentes, pero ayer en la tarde recibí una llamada de la asistente de Strauss, me pidió que le presentara esta tarde un informe sobre el desempeño de Reid en el campo.

JJ – Porqué?

H – No tengo idea. Pero no me gusta. No tengo idea de porqué ella desistió de la investigación, pero aún así, no lo hizo muy felíz, y ahora, esto me dice que encaminará toda su energía contra él. Y eso es algo que no voy a permitir.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a Quantico, los cinco agentes se encaminaron a sus puestos de trabajo

H – Todos, hicieron un excelente trabajo

Elle – Gracias. Dios!, me esperan quince carpetas.

R - Espera un momento, sólo quince? Yo tengo veinticuatro.

Elle - Eso es porque te colé cuatro de las mías.

R – Qué?

En ese momento, García pasa, sin saludar, al lado de sus compañeros, con una caja de plástico.

M - Ey, cariño

PG - Nada de cariño... ,- contesta visiblemente molesta y se dirige a Hotch. - Escucha, Hotch, puede que él sea un agente especial, pero eso no me convierte en su criada.

H - Qué quieres decir?

PG - Que qué quiero decir?! Es la tercera caja de basura que Gideon me deja en mi oficina! Y además mi guarida huele a salsa de soja!

H – Dame la caja, yo me encargo de esto

PG – Gracias.

M – Ey, García, todo bien?!

PG – De maravilla! Porqué? Un momento... - García se acerca a su compañero y mira fijamente sus ojos...

M – García, pasa algo? No me mires así, me pones nervioso...

PG – Te ves diferente...

Elle no pone atención a la conversación de Morgan y García, pero Reid no les quita la vista. Mientras García lo ve con insistencia, Morgan sonríe nerviosamente. Para el joven, era realmente cómico ver la congoja de Morgan.

M – Mmm... García, estoy igual de siempre, en serio!

PG – Ok, digamos que te creo. Nos vemos luego.

M – Nos vemos. - Observa preocupado a la rubia adelante, y vuelve a mirar a Reid, quien sonríe y sigue con su carpeta.

* * *

En la tarde, Hotch se presenta en la oficina de Strauss con el informe del último caso, además del segundo informe que solicito sobre Reid. La asistente lo hace pasar.

S - Buenas tardes, Aaron. No era necesario que me trajera los informes personalmente.- La mujer responde indiferente a él, sin levantar su vista de la computadora.

H – Quería aprovechar para conversar con usted. Me puede explicar la razones para solicitar un informe de sobre el desempeño del Dr Reid?

S – Mi interés es que el equipo mantenga su calidad de trabajo, y creo que, en algún la enfermedad del Dr Reid va a afectarlo.

H – Él es un profesional, responsable y comprometido...

S – No lo dudo, sin embargo, debo velar porque se mantenga el éxito de este equipo. Considero que su estado de salud en algún momento va mermar su trabajo. Algo más?, pregunta con una sonrisa.

H – Nada más señora, con permiso. - El cambio de actitud de Strauss lo intrigaba, necesitaba saber el porqué ese interés en Reid.

* * *

Morgan esperaba en el paqueo. A pesar de haberlo tenido enfrente todo el día, necesitaba estar con él nuevamente. No había sido tan feliz en mucho tiempo, aunque la sombra de su enfermedad seguía ahí martirizarlo, estaban juntos, por fin, algo bueno en medio de todo eso. Estaba sentado en su camioneta, esperando, sin observar a García acercarse al auto. Abrió la puerta y se montó, esperando que Morgan le dijera algo.

-Ey, baby girl, todo bien!

-Bien, y tu?, la mirada dudosa de García lo ponía ansioso.

-Yo, bien. Esperando...

-A quién?

-Ammm... Reid me pidió que lo llevara a su casa...

-Ajá, qué extraño, pensé que quería mantenerse alejado de ti?

-Si, bueno, conversamos, y arreglamos el problema.

-Y... qué fue lo hablaron?

-Cosas...

-Ajá, cosas!...

-Si, nada importante, García-, No le gustaba ocultarle cosas a García, pero le había prometido a Reid guardar discreción.

-Pues debe serlo porque nunca te había visto así, tan felíz...

-Bueno, sabes que el problema de Reid me afectó mucho...

-Tienes razón, pero, lo importante es que están bien, bueno, te dejo, JJ y yo vamos a tomarnos algo. Te veo mañana honey.

* * *

JJ por fin sale de su oficina, y encuentra a Reid esperando el ascensor. Se veía algo cansado, sin embargo, aunque no sabía porqué, también se veía feliz.

-Hola, Reid. García y yo vamos a tomar un trago, nos acompañas?

-Ohhh.. no, gracias, JJ. Creo que debo ir a dormir, estoy un poco cansado.

Los dos entran al ascensor, pero son alcanzados por Erin Strauss, quien dirige su vista directamente en el joven.

-Dr Reid, agente Jareau... Se ve algo cansado y pálido, Dr. Se siente bien?

-Ha sido un día largo, señora. Solo necesito algunas horas de sueño, es todo.

-Es bueno saberlo, no quisiera que atendiera un caso en mala condición, no sería para nada conveniente.

JJ observa curiosa la interacción entre Reid y Strauss. La mirada intrigante de Strauss no es para nada disimulada por ella, y el genio simplemente le responde sin siquiera volverla a ver. La jefe de sección sale del ascensor, mientras que los agentes siguen al parqueo.

-Oye, Reid, qué fue eso con Strauss?

-No tengo idea... Oye JJ debo irme, Morgan me está esperando...

-Un momento, Morgan? Ya arreglaron sus problemas.

-Si, hablamos anoche, creo que todo quedó bien. Ya me voy, nos vemos.

Reid se va sin darle tiempo si quiera de responderle. Algo raro había pasado, el cuestionamiento de Strauss y la actitud de Reid con Morgan la llenaba de curiosidad.

Morgan observó por el retrovisor a Reid, mientras se acercaba. Al entrar al auto, Reid se recostó al asiento. Morgan pudo detectar que algo pasaba con el genio.

-Reid, estás bien?

-Si... no, no te voy a engañar, pasó algo hace unos días, creo que debo contártelo.


	8. Billy

**Capítulo 8: "Billy"**

* * *

Al llegar a su apartamento, Reid fue directo a la cocina y puso cafe. Morgan acomodó sus cosas en la sala y se sentó, esperando que el genio le explicara. El joven se sentó en el comedor, respiró hondo y comenzó. -Cuando supe lo de la suspensión, me moleste mucho. Sentí que no me tenían confianza...

-Spencer, sólo queríamos protegerte...

-Déjame terminar... Ahora entiendo que estaba más molesto con Strauss. Hice algunas averiguaciones y decidí llegar una hora antes a la entrevista con ella.

-Pero llegaste tarde ese día...

-No. Mientras ustedes estaban esperando en su oficina, yo pedí una cita con el Director Graham.

-Tu hiciste qué? Espera... por eso la asistente la llamó a parte...

-Si, tuve una conversación con Strauss y con el Director, le dije algunas cosas que... bueno... no creo que la hicieron muy feliz. Cuando termine, el Director me pidió que les diera unos minutos. Luego de un rato, ella salió de la oficina y se dirigió a mi...

_-Felicidades, Dr Reid, logró lo que quería._

_-Señora, entiendo que se sienta indispuesta..._

_-NO... no pretenda ser condescendiente conmigo_

_-No es mi intención, señora, pero tiene que aceptar que nada que pueda decir justifique lo que ha hecho con nosotros._

_-Le diré algo, Dr Reid, por ahora dese por satisfecho, pero sepa que cualquier error, mal paso que den, estaré ahí, en cuanto a usted, le recomiendo que examine otras opciones laborales, no creo el Bureau pueda mantener en el campo a un desahuciado. Buenos días._

-DESAHUCIADO! Qué le pasa a esa mujer!

-Vamos, Morgan no es tan grave. - El mayor se puso de pie, sumamente molesto. - Esa mujer no va a descansar hasta sacarte del equipo, lo sabes?...-Reid bajó la mirada, no quería preocupar más a Derek. ¨Pero Morgan no era tonto, inmediatamente leyó en la conducta del joven lo que pasaba.

-Strauss te ha hecho algo más no? Por eso venías preocupado?

-La encontré en el ascensor. No hizo ni dijo nada, pero es evidente que está furiosa conmigo. - Morgan empezó a servir el café, estaba muy enojado con Strauss por su actitud y no entendía porque Reid había metido en un problema así. -Spencer, qué fue lo que le dijiste exactamente?

Reid tomó un sorbo de su café y sonrió al recordar esa conversación, volvió a ver a Derek y le contesto levantantado los hombros. - La expuse frente al director, supongo. Ella tiene muchos trapos sucios, simplemente se los recordé.

Morgan suspiró. Aunque Reid trataba de minimizar la situación, Derek sabía las repercusiones que eso podía tener. - Spencer, nosotros te ocultamos esto para que no tuvieras más presiones, que te concentraras en tu tratamiento, pero tu te pusiste como blanco. No entiendo... como pudiste hacer algo así?

-No podía permitir que ella se saliera con la suya. Además, tenía un as bajo la manga, ella cometió un error al citarme a esa entrevista, pues solo por ello, podía demandarla, y se lo hice ver enfrente del director, quien aparentemente no ha estado de acuerdo con la persecusión de Strauss contra el equipo. No me hará nada, al menos, no directamente. No debes preocuparte, yo lo podré manejar. -Morgan pasaba sus manos sobre su cabeza, precisamente lo que habían buscando que no sucediera, había sido provocado por el chico.

-Mira Derek... te lo cuento porque no quiero tener secretos contigo, no para que te alarmes, nada va a pasar, vas a ver.

-No has pensado en el tratamiento? Cuando empiece todo, y tengas que ausentarte, ella va a aprovecharse de eso...

-Tengo eso bajo control, ahora, solo te pido una cosa: quiero que seas sincero, no me ocultes cosas, no soy un niño ni tampoco soy frágil, puedo manejar las cosas, lo he hecho toda mi vida, cuando ni si quiera los conocía. Por favor, quiero confiar en ti, pero tu debes hacerlo también.

Morgan tomó sus manos, y aceptó. Tenía deseos de protegerlo contra el mundo y contra todos, pero entendía al genio, debía aceptar sus deseos. -Ok, lo que tu digas, pero al menos Hotch debe estar al tanto.

Reid hizo una ligera mueca. -No veo el caso.- En ese momento, el joven bostezó ligeramente.

-Veo que alguien ya no puede más...

-Tonterías, no tengo sueño...

-Si, claro... Te dejo para que descanses, recuerda que las horas de sueño son importantes en tu estado.-El moreno se pone de pie, pero Reid lo detiene. - No es necesario que te vayas, puedes... no se... quedarte a dormir.

Para Morgan la tentación era mucho, pero lo más importante era la salud del genio. - Me encantaría, pero al igual que con la ducha, no creo que te dejaría dormir... Nos vemos mañana, de acuerdo? - Reid hizo un ligero puchero, a lo cual Morgan sonrió y lo besó en la frente. - Descansa, pretty boy.

* * *

Hotch llegó a su casa. Dejó sus dos maletines al lado de la puerta, y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Jack. El pequeño dormía tranquilo en su cuna. Tocó su frente, aún estaba ligeramente caliente, estaba distraído por lo que no se dio cuenta que su esposa se acercó a él. -Tuviste un buen viaje Aaron?

-Si, claro. Cómo ha estado Jack?- Su preocupación era evidente. No quitaba su vista de su hijo, y sentía un vacío por no haber estado con él.

-Estuvo llorando todo el día, la fiebre le bajó, el pediatra dijo que había que vigilarlo por si le aumentaba nuevamente... Porqué no vinise antes?

-Tuve contratiempos en la oficina... Tuve que entregar dos informes a Strauss, además de poner al día otros casos que quedaron pedientes...

-Por supuesto, todo es más importante que la salud de tu hijo...

-Por Dios, Haley. Eso no es cierto...

-Claro que no, pero para ti, cualquier cosa tiene prioridad excepto nosotros.

-Amo a mi hijo, hago todo por él...

-Oh, vamos Aaron. A quien quieres engañar... Mira, no voy a discutir. No te digo esto por mi, estás perdiéndote a tu hijo. En fin, ve a dormir, yo debo quedarme aquí para estar pendiente de Jack...

-No, yo lo haré, descansa.

-Estas seguro?

-Ve Haley, yo me encargo.- Aaron se acercó a su esposa y la besó en la frente. Después de que ella salió de la habitación, él acercó una silla a la cuna y se quedó mirándolo. No podía juzgarla, sabía que tenía razón, pero por otro lado, no podía dejar al equipo, y la labor que hacía. Simplemente, no podía.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Reid llegó más temprano de lo habitual a la oficina. Morgan tenía razón, no podía ocultarle a Hotch lo que había pasado, así que se reunió con él. Mientras el joven explicaba, Hotch lo observaba molesto. La voz de Reid se fue quebrando poco a poco, al ver la reacción de su jefe.

-Reid, no creo que seas aún consciente de lo que hiciste? - El joven bajó la mirada nerviosamente.

-Pensé... escucha, ustedes estaban suspendidos por mi culpa...

-Qué! Reid, de dónde sacas eso?...

-Hotch, viajaron a Las Vegas por mi. Nada de eso hubiera pasado...

-OK, basta. Mira, estoy molesto por que no confiaste en mi y actuaste por tu cuenta, pero sobre todo, me preocupa lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora... Ve a tu escritorio, hablaremos de esto luego.

-Señor, yo...

-Reid, hablamos luego.- Cuando el genio salió, Hotch se recostó sobre su silla, ahora entendía porqué Strauss quería conocer los pasos del muchacho.

Morgan llegaba a su escritorio cuando Reid salía de la oficina. Pudo notar que algo le sucedía. - Ey, Reid. Pasa algo?

-Ya hablé con Hotch sobre lo de Strauss... no lo tomó muy bien

-Él solo está preocupado, igual que yo, es solo eso, pretty boy.

-Lo se...

-Dormiste bien?

-Si, claro..., Reid levantó su mirada y vio la atrevida sonrisa de Morgan. El joven le sonrió tímidamente...

-Si no tenemos un caso hoy, tal vez podríamos hacer algo juntos, qué te parece?...- En ese momento Elle entra a la oficina, Reid la observa y cambia su postura completamente... - Ok, cómo digas Morgan.. Hola Elle.

-Qué tal... todo bien entre ustedes?

-Claro que si...

-Por qué no habría de estarlo...

-Tengo que seguir con mis carpetas...

-Yo también...

Elle los observó a los dos sentarse. Era extraño, pero pensó que seguro no era nada, y se fue a su escritorio.

* * *

En las últimas horas de la mañana, Gideon estaba en su oficina completando un informe, cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. García entró con una gran sonrisa y una tarjeta en su mano.

-Gracias por las flores.-, Con gran emoción la rubia leyó la tarjeta _"Sé que puedo ser muy exigente, Pero agradezco tu trabajo. J. Gideon." _Agradezco el agradecimiento y _pc_, no creo que sea exigente... Bueno no, es muy exigente! Pero no en un sentido negativo, señor. Gracias otra vez por las flores.- JJ y García se cruzan en la puerta, sorprendiéndose la primera por la gran felicidad de su amiga.

-JJ, qué significa "pc"?

-Es la abreviatura en internet de "por cierto"... PC, le mandaste flores a García?

-No. Necesitas algo?

-Tenemos un caso.

* * *

Minutos después, el equipo estaba reunido. Mientras JJ repartía los expedientes al equipo, inició la descripción del caso. -Niña desaparecida en Wilmington, Delaware. De 11 años, Billy Copeland fue vista por última vez en el parque a las 4:30 de ayer por la tarde

Hotch tomó su expediente visiblemente molesto... - Un momento, han pasado veinte horas. El secuestro de un menor debe denunciarse de inmediato.

Había razones para pensar que estaba con su padre. Le llamó con su celular a la hora de la desaparición, señaló la rubia.

Gideon arrugó la cara... - Lo han descartado entonces?

- Llamó a la madre hace como una hora

- Pero puede estar implicado

- Se dirige al domicilio familiar, así que podrás hablar con él...La policía local cree que el secuestrador es un desconocido

Reid empezó a enumerar las estadísticas en su mente... -Son poco frecuentes los raptos por desconocidos de niños de la edad de Billy. Estos representan solo el 1% de los raptos anuales. Pero es más probable que tengan un final fatal De los niños secuestrados y asesinados, el 44% muere en la primera hora. A partir de ese punto sus posibilidades de vivir disminuyen considerablemente. El 75% fallece a las tres horas... prácticamente todos mueren a las 24 horas

* * *

Al llegar a Wilmington, el equipo se dividió. Elle y Gideon fueron a la casa de los Copeland. Su madre estaba desecha, había discutido con su hija, y se sentía culpable. Gideon revisó la habitación de la niña, llamádole la atención un altar en honor a un cachorro. - Cómo murió el perro de Billy, Mrs Copeland?

- Mmmm... Fue atropellado por un auto hace 2 semanas... Cómo lo sabía?

- El altar de su habitación, la consolaba?

- Su padre se lo hizo

- Se llevan bien?

- Son los mejores amigos, él la llama todas las noches, le cuenta cómo le ha ido en el día, se interesa por ella... Él ha logrado superar un cáncer, se toma días libres en el trabajo, la saca del colegio, y hacen excursiones de padre e hija. Dice que hay que parar y disfrutar de la vida. Pero olvida que tiene responsabilidades, y yo quedo como la mala. Ella me culpa del divorcio... Me culpa de todo. Debí dejar que se quedara con su padre...Lo siento.- La mujer no pudo soportar más y se fue a desahogar en la cocina.

En ese momento, llega Mr Copeland y discute con su ex esposa, Gideon y Elle son testigos de todo. - Lo siento, Marilyn. Tenía apagado el teléfono.

- ¿Cómo puedes apagar el teléfono?... Y si Billy se enferma? Te necesitábamos!

- Ya he dicho que lo siento... - Mrs Copelando se va totalmente desconsalada, mientras que su ex observa a los agentes molesto... -Qué hacen para encontrar a mi hija?

Gideon estaba sentado en el sofá, observó curioso a Mr Copeland. - Lo estamos haciendo ahora

- Billy está desaparecida desde ayer! Qué diablos han estado haciendo desde entonces?

- Dónde estaba usted, Sr. Copeland?

- Yo?

* * *

Reid y JJ habían conversado con los vecinos sin éxito. Mientras JJ se quedó conversando con un reportero, el genio se adelantó y entró a la casa de los Copeland, y observó como Gideon increpaba al Mr Copeland

- Dónde estuvo todo el día y toda la noche?

- Tengo una cabaña en Brandywine valley.

- La policía le buscó allí

- Bueno, tal vez había salido

- Billy lo llamó al celular ayer por la tarde

- Bueno, lo apago a veces... Me gusta la soledad

- Le concedió la custodia de su hija a su mujer pero usted quiere seguir estando en su vida

- Quiero que crezca en su casa, cerca de sus amigos, aquí es donde ha vivido siempre

- Por qué malgasta el precioso tiempo que nos queda? No estaba en su cabaña. No estaba en el trabajo ni con amigos. La policía se ha demorado en llamarnos, porque pensaba que su hija estaba con usted, que podría habérsela llevado... Mientras no pueda darnos una explicación satisfactoria de su paradero, esde el momento en que desapareció su hija... Dios!... Podría ayudarme a entender porqué un buen padre, qué habla cada noche con su hija, apaga de repente su teléfono y desaparece 24 horas?

- Estaba... ocupado

- Son la 3:30 y usted llamó a su mujer a las 1:30.

- Y bien?

- Brandywine valley está a 15 minutos de aquí...Dónde estaba Sr. Copeland?

- Yo...Estaba en el Sloane Kettering Hospital, en New York. Hable con el Jefe de Oncología, puede llamarlo si quiere

- Lo haré... Ha tenido una recaída?

- Ahora lo tengo en los ganglios linfáticos... Ahora ya no se puede... Por favor, encuentre a mi hija...Encuentren a mi hija

A partir de ahí, Mr Copeland no pudo hablar más, Gideon quiso consolarlo, pero se detuvo, y le pidió a Elle que llamar al Sloane Kettering. Al acercarse a la puerta vio a Reid salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si, sin decir una palabra.

* * *

Reid caminó sin dirección, hasta encontrarse con JJ. Su amiga lo observó decaído... -Spence, pasó algo?

El joven alzó su vista y vio a su compañera. - Ohh... no, estoy pensando, es todo.

Gideon, Hotch, Morgan y la encargada del caso, se reunieron con ellos a las afueras de la casa de los Copeland, mientras decenas de periodistas estaban tomando fotos a fin de capturar a alguno de los padres.

- Qué sabemos?, pregunta Gideon

- Morgan y yo hemos hablado con una niña que tuvo contacto con el sospechoso. Volvió aquí más de una vez. Está cómodo en el vecindario, a la vista de todo el mundo, y hablando con los niños.

- Atrajo a Billie con la historia de un perro perdido

- Ella había perdido el suyo hace poco, - recordó Gideon

El genio analizó la situación... - Eso indica un conocimiento previo de la víctima... No es raro que esa clase de depredadores conozcan a los niños que viven en su zona

- Es del vecindario

Russet - Iremos puerta por puerta.

- El barrio ya está lleno de policías, están por todas partes,- declaró el genio, mientras observaba a los oficiales a su alrededor

- Han seguido el plan de respuesta al secuestro de un menor al pie de la letra?

Russet - En las últimas horas sí

- O sea que ahora hay que salirse de las pautas... Cambiar de táctica, o Billy no sobrevivirá a las próximas 24 horas... - Gideon volvió a ver a los periodistas... -JJ, quiero que reunas a esos payasos, los necesitaremos.

* * *

Como dijo Gideon, habría un cambio de táctica. Se retiró la alarma y se sacó de las calles a los policías. De acuerdo al perfil, era necesario no agobiar al sudes, de sentirse acorralado, mataría a Billy. Eso no fue del agrado de los oficiales, pero era necesario, pues el criminal vivía en el vecindario. Mientras preparaban a los señores Copeland para una rueda de prensa, llegó la información de un cuerpo encontrado a las orillas de un rio, por lo que Gideon y Reid se dirigieron allí para confirmar si era el de Billy Copeland. Mientras conducía, Gideon vio al joven distraído. -Está todo bien, Reid.

-Si... es solo que pensaba en Mr Copeland. Yo no he querido decirle a mi madre... creo que no podría hacerlo, podría afectarle.

-Escucha, de todas maneras lo sabrá Reid, no podrás ocultárselo siempre.

* * *

JJ, Morgan y Elle acompañaban a los Copeland en la rueda de prensa, quienes ignoraban el hallazgo de ese cuerpo. Junto a ellos estaba un sacerdote, que tomaba la mano de Marilyn Copeland, mientras su ex esposo hablaba. -Ayer, aproximadamente a las 3 de la tarde... Mi hija... Nuestra hija... Belinda Copeland, "Billy", desapareció del parque... Buscamos a un hombre, un testigo, en un todo terreno verde, se ha informado que es un sospechoso, pero... Pero ha sido un error. No es sospechoso de nada. Nos gustaría que ese hombre apareciera, y nos dijera lo que sabe... Puede que no entienda lo importante que es lo que ha visto... Quien tenga alguna información de esta persona, o del todo terreno verde, por favor, que llame a la línea directa... Gracias

- Mr Copeland!

- Mr Copeland!

En medio de los llamados insistentes de los periodistas, Mrs Copeland hizo un último llamado. -Nos gustaría que Billy volviera a casa ahora. Pronto será de noche. Gracias

- Así que el cuerpo que ha encontrado la policía, no es el de Billy?

La pregunta del reportero Hall Royers hizo enloquecer a los Copeland - Qué?

-El cuerpo de una mujer fue encontrado hace media hora...

JJ inmediatamente trató de sacar a los Copeland y se dirigió a la prensa. -No habrá más preguntas, gracias.

- Qué cuerpo?

JJ - La conferencia ha terminado... Señores Copeland, hablemos afuera

- Qué cuerpo?

Elle y Morgan trataban de sacar a unos aterrados padres, mientras JJ trataba de calmar a los periodistas - Es todo por ahora. La conferencia ha terminado.

- Mr Copeland!

- Mr Copeland!

JJ caminó hacia Royers sumamente molesta. - Por qué se los dijiste? Esta es tu idea de compasión?

- Era solo una pregunta, porqué no les han dicho lo del cadáver?

-Todavía no ha sido identificado. Preguntarles eso no venía al caso, y fue cruel, Hal. - Después de terminar, la agente alcanzó al equipo, que trataba de calmar a los padres de Billy. - Hay un cadáver?

- Por favor, acompáñenme, les pedía Elle, pero era inútil.

- Dígamelo ahora mismo, es verdad que encontraron un cadáver?

- Han encontrado a Billie? Mi hija está muerta?, sollozaba la madre ante la idea de haber perdido a su pequeña.

- Ha aparecido un cadáver, dice Hotch al final, al ver que era imposible seguir protegiéndolos, pero en ese momento entra Gideon junto con Reid, e inmediatamente les aclara. - No es Billie. La mujer encontrada es mucho mayor y lleva muerta varios días... Parece una drogadicta, murió por una sobredosis, o al menos eso creen los forenses

- Está seguro?

- Sí, lo he visto yo mismo...No es su hija

- Dios mío, no puedo... No puedo más...-, por fin Elle logra convencerlos. - Por favor, vengan conmigo

Gideon observa disgustado a los Copeland irse con Elle y se dirige al equipo, - A qué diablos ha venido esto?

- Un periodista les preguntó por el cadáver

- Lo habrán oído en la radio

- Debí prepararlos para ésto, se lamentaba JJ. Todos estaban nerviosos y afectados

- No había aun nada que decirles

- A Billy se le acaba el tiempo

- Y a los padres.

- Vamos. Un poco de esperanza, quieren? La encontraremos, termina Gideon finalmente.

* * *

Reid revisaba la lista de las personas que habían sido entrevistadas a primera hora. Morgan se le acercó, a pesar de los esfuerzos del genio por ocultar sus emociones, era claro que algo le inquietaba. - Reid, sucede algo?

- No... estoy preocupado es todo. Este tipo de casos suelen afectarme.

- Como ha todos, quieres que te ayude a revisar?

- Claro, toma esta lista.

- El sujeto tiene que estar por aquí, puede que la policía hablara con él en el primer sondeo, exclamó Morgan, pero en ese momento, Reid se le ocurrió algo. - Puede que no. Nuestro sujeto es un individuo solitario, no el tipo que se mete en una investigación, no sería mas lógico que no hubiera abierto la puerta durante el primer sondeo?

- El barrio estaba lleno de policías, unidad canina, equipos de rescate... Le pondrían nervioso, querría evitarlos a toda costa. No podría dejar entrar a nadie en casa. A hacer preguntas aunque la niña estuviera amordazada porque sería un riesgo

- Es imposible controlar la respiración, la voz, el lenguaje corporal, cuando estás bajo tanta presión... Podríamos comparar los datos de la línea directa, con los que no estaban en casa en el sondeo inicial

- Hagámoslo

* * *

Al otro lado del salón, Mr Copeland se servía un vaso de agua para tomar sus medicamentos. Gideon se acercó a él.

- Agente Gideon, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada

- Cuando le diagnosticaron el cáncer no se rindió

- Pero había un enemigo... Algo contra que luchar

En ese momento, Gideon observa a Reid, quien estaba concentrado revisando expedientes junto con Morgan. - Sí, pero... Es un enemigo fantasma, se cuela... te destroza antes de que lo sientas, y cuando te das cuenta, ya has perdido. Usted le puso una cara, y le hizo frente. Busque otra vez el valor que encontró entonces para luchar, por Billy... No puede rendirse, señor.

- Pero aquello no sirvió... Yo luché... Y ha vuelto. El cáncer ha ganado

- He visto las fotos de usted y ella en su habitación. Fotos de usted pescando, cuando su perro murió, le hizo un altar, ese tiempo de más no ha importado? Escuche, las personas con las que trabajo son las mejores. No descansarán hasta que lo hagan. Tiene mi palabra.

Mientras comparaban las listas, un oficial les indicó a Morgan y Reid que un tal Mr Lomax llamó por un vecino con un todo terreno verde, que llevaba días desaparecido, al compararlo con las listas, confirmaron que no habían abierto, así que se dirigieron hacia allá. Después de hablar con Lomax, llamaron a Hotch y Gideon. Todo parecía indicar que el sudes era Don Curtis. Su Explorer verde estaba en el garaje y no abría la puerta. Al llegar Hotch y Gideon, junto con la detective Russet, tenían que decidir que hacer ahora.

Gideon, quien estaba ansioso y molesto, fue directo. - Echen la puerta abajo

- No! No hay causa razonable, exclamó Russet

- Tiene un todo terreno verde... Su perro murió hace poco y va mucho al parque

- Y finge no estar en casa

- Nada de eso es ilegal-, seguía oponiéndose Russet ante la insistencia de Hotch, Gideon y Morgan. - Ningún juez firmará una orden con esa información

Gideon estaba perdiendo la paciencia, - Vale más una puerta que la vida de una niña?

- Estoy hablando de la ley no del precio de la puerta

- La niña esta ahí, en esa casa, si seguimos aquí más tiempo tendrá para acabar con ella

- Llamaré al juez. Si entramos sin una orden, todas las pruebas quedarán...

- Conocemos esas normas, qué propone que hagamos?

Sin embargo, Gideon no esperó más. Sin dar tiempo a nada corrió hacia la casa. Al ver lo que el agente hacía, todos iban detrás de él, y Morgan lo llamaba sin éxito. - ¡Gideon! ¡Gideon! ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Gideon! Gideon, Necesitas...!

Ignorando a su compañero, Gideon tomó una maceta y quebró la ventana, entrando por ahí, mientras que Morgan, al ver que ya nada se podía hacer, apoyo a su compañero y botó la puerta. - FBI!

Gideon caminaba apuntando su arma, justo detrás iba Morgan. Mientras lo hacía, por su mente no dejaban de pasar las imágenes del cuarto de la pequeña Billy. En ese momento, Don Curtis se encontró cara a cara con él. El agente lo tomó del cuello, lo puso contra la pared y apuntándole con su arma. - Dónde está?

- No sé de qué me están hablando

- Dónde está Billie Copeland?

- Por favor, no me haga daño

- Gideon... Por favor!

- Por favor, baje el arma

- Gideon!

En ese momento Jason Gideon casi olvido quien era y a lo que se dedicaba, como nunca antes, tenía deseos de disparar su arma, pero los gritos de Morgan lo hicieron reaccionar. - Sáquenlo de aquí! Y echen a bajo esta casa!

* * *

Por fin, el equipo encontró a Billy Copeland, armodazada, en la azotea de la casa de Curtis. Por fin, un respiro de paz para los Copeland. El equipo iba de vuelta a Washington. Hotch, Morgan, JJ y Reid jugaban poker, mientras que Gideon leía un libro y Elle estaba tomando un café.

- No tengo absolutamente nada, exclama Morgan mientras tira a la mesa sus cartas, al igual que JJ

- Mmm... Dos pares... de ases

- Oh, no puede ser!

- Porqué ganas siempre?

- Porque hace trampas!

- El poker es matemáticas, estadística.

- Bla, bla, bla...

- Es de Las Vegas

- Eso también ayuda

- De acuerdo genio, baraja!

- Ey, Hotch. Le mandaste flores a García y has firmado por mí?

- Sí

- Por qué?

- Jason, la gente necesita el estímulo de saberse importante, y a veces se te olvida

- Ya le había mandado un regalo, un mp3, dura más tiempo, a menos que se te caiga al suelo, o muera la batería... Así que ahora tiene 2 regalos... Y si cree que estoy enamorado de ella?

Ante la ocurrencia, Elle le hizo por detrás una mirada sarcástica y el resto se pusieron a reír.

* * *

Al terminar el día, Morgan invito a Reid a cenar. El joven iba extrañado. Cada vez se alejaban más hasta que llegaron a una propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad. Era una casa antigua, de principios de siglo, recién restaurada.

- Derek, es realmente muy bella. Supongo que es tuya, no es así?

- Pues, sí. Estuve trabajando en ella el último año. Quiero enseñarte algo, ven.

Reid lo siguió curioso. Dentro de la casa, no había muebles, solo un gran sofá, una mesita enfrente y una chimenea, el ambiente se veía cálido y acogedor. Morgan sacó todo lo de la cena, prendió una par de velas y empezó a servir la comida, mientras el genio lo miraba con atención.

- No entiendo Derek, porqué todo esto?

- Bueno, hoy no ha sido un día fácil. Y mañana tampoco lo será.

Reid bajó su mirada. En pocas horas, empezaría la radioterapia. El caso de los Copeland había desviado su atención por varias horas, sin embargo, era algo a lo que no podría huir.

- Solo quiero que pases una noche tranquila, y que recuerdes, que habrán muchas otras noches como estas... Lo lograrás y yo estaré contigo en cada paso... o desafío que se vaya presentando.

Esa noche, Morgan y Reid lograron estar más unidos. Mientras el joven dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, Derek acariciaba su cabello, lo cubrió con el edredón y lo besó en la frente, mientras esperaba el arribo de la mañana.


	9. La Primera Sesión

**Capítulo 9: La Primera Sesión**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el sol asomaba uno de sus cálidos rayos por la abertura de las cortinas. Morgan despertó y miró el reloj. Eran las 7 menos 20. Reid aún dormía a su lado. Se acercó a su rostro y lo beso, pero sintió algo extraño. Le tocó la frente, tenía un poco de calentura.

-Spencer, ey, despierta. - Trataba de despertarlo con cuidado, para no asustarlo. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos...

-Mmmm... buenos días.

-Te sientes bien?

-Mmm... si, eso creo.

-Tienes calentura. Tomaste tus medicamentos ayer?

-Si, claro. Seguro me entró frío, es todo. - Decía el joven mientras se enderezaba. - Mi cita es a las 9:00, y aún debo ir a casa a cambiarme... Tu debes ir a trabajar.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo te acompañaré...

-No... Escucha, te agradezco, pero el equipo no puede estar sin dos de sus miembros.

-Spencer, es tu primer día...

-Yo puedo ir sin problema, cualquier cosa te llamo.

-Pero...

-Además, cómo vas a explicar que estás conmigo cuando te pedí más bien que estuvieras al margen. Descuida, voy a estar bien... fue una gran noche, gracias.

-No seas tonto, no tienes nada que agradecer. Vamos, antes que nos coja tarde.

* * *

Faltaban 20 minutos para las 9, cuando Morgan estacionó su auto frente al hospital. - Bien, aquí estamos.

Reid observaba el edificio, sin escuchar a su compañero. Por fin había llegado el día. Sentía un gran vacío en el estómago, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Sentía miedo, terror. La cálida mano de Derek tomó la suya, haciéndolo regresar a la realidad. - Oye, Spencer. Aún puedo quedarme, si lo deseas.- El joven sonrió, en ese momento sentía ganas de pedirle que se quedara con él, pues no sentía fuerzas para dar el primer paso al consultorio. - No, Derek. Estaré bien... Gracias.

Morgan acarició su rostro y lo besó. Reid no pudo más y lo abrazó. El mayor sentía como el cuerpo de Reid temblaba. Estaba asustado, lo sabía, pero el joven estaba decidido ha ser fuerte. Se quedaron un par de minutos así, hasta que Reid tomó fuerzas y se separó. Se limpio el rostro y le sonrió. - Bueno, ahí voy... te llamaré. El joven bajó el auto y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando lo perdió de vista, recostó su cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos, mientras se decía así mismo 'todo va a salir bien, él va a estar bien...'

Reid se sentó y esperó. En ese momento varios mensajes llegaron a su móvil.

_-Hola, wonderboy... Odio no poder estar contigo, mi terrón de azúcar. Todo saldrá bien, te iré a ver cuando termine el día. ILY, García._

_-Todo va a salir bien, si no tenemos algún caso hoy, te iré a ver en el almuerzo. Si necesitas algo, llámame. Cuídate Spence._

_-Oye, genio, trata de no enloquecer a los médicos recitándoles todo el manual de Anatomía según Gray :D... Te iré a ver, así que procura cuidarte. Nos vemos, Elle_

_-Lamento si fui duro contigo ayer. Solo deseo que estés bien. Concéntrate en tu tratamiento. Nos vemos pronto. Hotch_

_-Ya sabes, cualquier cosa, solo llámame e iré hacia allá de inmediato. Te quiero. Derek_

Sonrió al leer el último mensaje, en ese momento sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Al volver a ver, se sorprendió al ver a Gideon detrás suyo. - No pensabas que enfrentarías esto solo, Spencer. - Reid no pudo decir nada se levantó y lo abrazó.

* * *

Eran las 10:15 minutos, Reid no había dado señales. Cada uno revisaba constantemente el celular, esperando algún mensaje o llamada perdida del más joven. Estaban preocupados, pero sobre todo, Morgan estaba asustado, y le era difícil ocultarlo. Sabía que sería un tratamiento largo, que cada 15 días tendría que pasar por lo mismo, pero odiaba no poder estar con él.

-Ey, Morgan! - La voz de Elle lo sacó de su letargo. - Oh, si Elle, pasa algo?

-Nada en especial... Escucha, él va a estar bien, no debes preocuparte.

-Pero está ahí solo...

-No lo está...

-Qué quieres decir?

-JJ me dijo que Gideon fue al hospital a acompañarlo, así que despreocúpate. Terminemos esto para irnos temprano, quieres?

Saber que Gideon lo acompañaba lo tranquilizaba. Aún así, deseaba ser él quien estuviera a su lado.

* * *

Después de una hora la enfermera le dijo a Gideon que podía pasar. En una habitación Reid descansaba. Gideon se preocupó. Se veía sudoroso, sonrojado y tenía la respiración entrecortada. En ese momento, el Dr Smith entró.

-Buenas, soy el Dr Smith, usted es familiar de Spencer?

-Si, soy su amigo, Jason. Él no se ve bien...

-Me temo que así es... Vino con un cuadro de fiebre, probablemente una infección. Durante la administración de la radioterapia tuvimos algunas complicaciones, nada grave, pero vamos a tenerlo en observación las próximas horas, no creo que sea necesario internarlo, pero debemos observar como va reaccionando. También necesitamos hacerle exámenes de sangre para ubicar el foco de la infección.

-Puedo quedarme con él?

-Lo siento, pero las políticas del hospital no lo permiten. Sin embargo, puedo darle unos minutos con él.

-Gracias, doctor.

* * *

-Cómo está Jack?

-Pues, te diré, parece que olvidó que estuvo enfermo hace 2 días. Quiere jugar, comer, está feliz.

-Qué alivio! Pensaba que podríamos ir a algún lugar este fin de semana, al parque o al zoológico...

-Aaron, esos son lugares abiertos, y está haciendo frío, no lo hará bien a Jack...

-Oh...

-No es necesario que salgamos, podemos quedarnos en casa, disfrutar en familia, él estará feliz, y yo también...

-Haley... yo...

-Lamento lo que te dije hace días, fui injusta...

-No, no lo fuiste. Estás prácticamente criando a Jack sola, tenías razón de estar molesta, quisiera estar más tiempo, pero...

-Escucha, te amo por quien eres, por tus ideales, tu honestidad y porque se el gran ser humano que hay detrás de esa máscara de hombre frío que te pones todos los días en BAU. Cuando nos casamos, me casé también con tu profesión, solo que a veces me olvido de eso.

-Te prometo que te recompensaré, este fin de semana seré todo tuyo... Oh, debo dejarte, te amo y dale a Jack un beso de mi parte.

-Lo haré, cuídate.

En ese momento, vuelve a escuchar que tocan la puerta. -Pase... Morgan, siéntate, qué necesitas?

-Disculpa la interrupción Hotch. Si no tenemos algún caso, podría irme más temprano, quisiera ver a Reid.

-Entiendo, pero no debes preocuparte, Gideon está con él.

-Si, Elle me lo dijo, pero aún así... sabes, mejor olvídalo, tienes razón. Él no está solo...

-Espera...- En ese momento el celular de Hotch suena.. -Es Gideon, aún no te vayas... Jason, cómo va todo?...- Morgan empezó a preocuparse cuando el ceño de Hotch empezó a arrugarse, pero esperaba en vano que dijera alguna cosa.

-Qué dijo el médico?... Entiendo, regresa entonces, veremos más tarde que hacemos... Adios.

-Pasó algo?

-Reid tiene fiebre, el médico no sabe a ciencia cierta si es por el tratamiento o por alguna infección, le tomó muestras sangre y ahora está durmiendo.

-Lo van a internar?

-Esperan que no sea necesario, están esperando a ver como reacciona en las próximas horas. La visita es a las 4, si no hay nada urgente, puedes ir a verlo.

-Gracias Hotch.

* * *

Eran las 2 de la tarde, cuando Reid despertó. Tenía un IV y una venda en su brazo. Llamó a la enfermera, no tenía idea de cuánto había dormido.

-Hola, gracias por venir. Quería saber si ya puedo irme.

-Por el momento no, llamaré al Dr Smith...

-Pasó algo, es que lo último que recuerdo es estar recostado en la máquina.

-Es lo último que recuerda? Entiendo, quédese recostado, llamaré al doctor.

* * *

Morgan volvió a su escritorio y miró el lugar de Reid. Él había amanecido con calentura, pero no le dieron mayor importancia. Quizás fue por haber salido de noche, el frío, la chimenea no los había calentado lo suficiente, quizás volvió al trabajo demasiado rápido, esta semana había sido muy complicada, o...

-Morgan! Te estoy hablando! Qué te pasa hoy?

-Disculpa Elle.

-Qué pasa?

-Es Reid. Gideon llamó, él está con fiebre, le están haciendo examenes.

-No debe ser nada grave, Morgan, cálmate.

-Si algo le pasa...

-Deja de ser tan dramático. Eso es normal, ahora trata de pensar en otra cosa, de acuerdo?

* * *

El joven se sentía impaciente, se enderezó y intentó ponerse de pie. Pero empezó a sentirse débil, sus pies estaban en el suelo, pero sus rodillas temblaban, así que volvió a sentarse. Se sentía caliente, y era extraño estar soñoliento cuando había dormido tanto.

-Spencer, cómo se siente?

-Algo débil, doctor. Pero fuera de eso estoy bien.

-La enfermera me dijo que no recordaba lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

-Si, supongo que me dormí durante la radioterapia.

El Dr Smith se sentó a su lado, respiró y empezó. -Spencer, durante la la radioterapia tu pulso bajó, te examinamos, presentabas 99.8°F, así que al terminar te traímos aquí, tomamos muestras de sangre y empezamos a administrarte paracetamol e ibuprofeno para la infección. Sin embargo, durante todo el procedimiento estuviste consciente, el hecho de que no recuerdes puede deberse a la temperatura alta o incluso a una convulsión febril leve.

-Qué sugiere?

-Bueno, la enfermera tomó tu temperatura hace 25 minutos. Ha bajado considerablemente y tu pulso se ha normalizado, así que no veo razón para internarte, pero debes proceder con cuidado estos días. Nada de actividades fuertes ni estrés. Además de la eritropoyetina, te recetaré para combatir la infección. Sientes alguna otra anormalidad?

-Me siento débil, trate de levantarme pero mis piernas no respondieron.

-Es normal, la debilidad, el decaimiento, incluso...

-Doctor, se cuales son los efectos secundarios, es solo que es...

-Lo se, créame que lo entiendo. Quiere que llame a alguien para que venga por usted?

-Está bien, le puede decir a la enfermera que me traiga mi ropa.

-La próxima sesión es en 15 días, pero necesito que venga el lunes, solo para chequear que todo vaya bien...

-Tengo que ir a trabajar...

-Spencer, es importante...

-Ok, doctor, como usted diga.

* * *

Después de vestirse, Reid tomó su celular. Pero no llamó a Morgan, ni a JJ, o algún otro del equipo. Mientras marcaba, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho. Tenía una sensación derrotista. No podía rendirse, no quería rendirse, ya que tenía una razón poderosa para luchar. -Buenas, soy el Dr Spencer Reid, puede comunicarme con mi madre, Diane Reid...

En ese instante, en Quantico...

-Buenas, Derek Morgan?

-Si, soy yo.

-Soy el Dr Smith, le llamo por Spencer...

* * *

-Hola mamá, cómo estás?

-Spencer, hijo. Que bueno escucharte, cómo te has sentido?

-Bien mamá. Estoy feliz de oírte.

-Todo está bien hijo, estás seguro?

-Claro mamá, ahora que te escucho, todo está mucho mejor. Leíste el libro que te mandé.

-Si, siempre es un placer leer a Elizabeth Gaskell, su obra es inmejorable. Aunque sería mejor que estuvieras aquí para poder leerlo juntos.

-Lo sé mamá, te prometo que te iré a ver pronto. Tal vez en verano, cuando el clima es cálido.

-Hijo, siempre es caliente en Las Vegas. Te extraño.

-Yo también, gracias por hablar conmigo.

-Cuando quieras amor, cuídate.

* * *

Después de hablar con el Dr Smith, Morgan se dirigió a la oficina de Hotch. Pero en ese momento, una figura conocida estaba con él.

-Revisé el informe de desempeño del Dr Reid, debo admitir que hizo un buen trabajo.

-Reid es un miembro comprometido, su enfermedad no es obstáculo para su rendimiento ni lo será.

-Veremos. Dónde está?

-En su primera sesión de radioterapia, tiene licencia...

-Lo se Aaron, lo se, no tiene que decirmelo.

-Es bueno saberlo, Erin. Algo más?

-Por el momento es todo.

Al abrir la puerta, Strauss y Morgan se encontraron frente a frente. Él tenía deseos de decirle muchas cosas, pero no era el momento. Ella notó la molestia del agente, pero no se acobardó, lo vio con dureza sin pestañear.

Hotch inmediatamente notó el extraño ambiente entre ellos. -Morgan, por favor pasa y cierra la puerta.

Strauss siguió su camino y Morgan obedeció a su jefe.

-Morgan, que sucede?

-Qué vino a hacer?

-Simplemente conversamos sobre los últimos informes, no pasó nada importante, que necesitas?

-El doctor de Reid me acaba de llamar, sé que me dijiste...

-Descuida, ve con él, Jason está en su oficina, así que puedes ir. Cualquier cosa mantén el celular encendido.

-Lo haré, gracias.

-Señor Reid, ya vinieron por usted. - El genio se sienta en la silla de ruedas, y la enfermera lo lleva a la recepción, mientras su mente divaga. Pensaba en su madre. Ella dependía de él, no podía dejar que esta enfermedad lo destruyera, además, ahora no se sentía solo, sabía que había alguien junto a él.

-Hola Spencer. La voz de Morgan sacó a Reid de su letargo.

-Que hay extraño?

-Así que extraño... vamos, genio, te llevaré a casa.

Minutos después, ambos se acercaban lentamente al auto. Las piernas del más joven temblaban, pero él trataba de controlarse. Toda su energía estaba puesta en evitar tropezarse, mientras Morgan le sujetaba su mano y la cintura al mismo tiempo. Al llegar, Morgan abre la puerta y lo ayuda a montarse.

De camino a casa, Reid fue rindiéndose al sueño. Morgan quitaba su vista de vez en cuando de la vía y observaba al muchacho. Las palabras del doctor Smith cuando llegó al hospital eran tan pesadas como dos bloques de concreto.

-En primer lugar, los exámenes indican una infección renal, similar al que sufrió hace algunos meses. Además, está sufriendo los efectos secundarios de la radioterapia. Por ello lo cite para el lunes.

-No era necesario internarlo?

-Quise evitarle mayor estrés. Escuche, hace algunas semanas usted me aseguró que estaría pendiente de él...

-Y hace será, doctor. Yo estaré con él.

-Bueno, porque la debilidad nos será la única consecuencia de la radioterapia, en las próximas horas él no se sentirá bien, y aunque ahora intenta mantener la compostura, necesitará a alguien cerca.

-Y lo tendrá.

Al llegar al edificio, Morgan lo despertó sutilmente.

-Ey, despierta pretty boy. Ya llegamos.

-Mmm... que bueno, ya quería regresar a mi casa.

-Bueno, aquí estamos. Ahora podrás dormir en tu propia cama. Espera, te ayudaré a salir del auto.

Al entrar, lo primero que hizo Reid fue sentarse en el sofá. Extrañaba su espacio. Morgan se adelantó a la cocina y puso a hacer café. Reid empezó a revisar su celular, tenía varios mensajes de sus amigos. Lo apagó y se recostó. Derek entró a la sala y se acercó.

-Oye, quieres comer algo?

-No tengo hambre.

-Entonces, vamos, te llevaré a la cama.

-No quiero... mejor me quedo aquí contigo.

-Quieres que me quede hoy?

-Si... me gustaría

-Entonces, doctor, vamos a la cama.

* * *

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Morgan despertó. Por primera vez, había dormido en la cama de Spencer. El joven seguía durmiendo, así que se acercó y cuidadosamente lo besó en los labios. El genio se movió un poco, pero siguió dormido, así que el mayor se levantó y salio de la habitación. Fue a la cocina y tomó una taza de café. No había sabido nada del resto, así que decidió llamar a Garcia.

-Por todos los cielos! Morgan, donde has estado, cómo está mi 187, porque seguro estás con él, no es así?

-Hola, baby girl. Si, en este momento está durmiendo en su cuarto.

-Oh! Y cómo está? Se ha sentido bien?

-Pues, más o menos, aún tiene calentura y tiene mucha fatiga, pero el médico dijo que era normal.

-Cómo hiciste para que te dejara ir por él? Pensé que no quería involucrarte.

-Si, pero cambio de opinión. Hemos hablado, creo que el problema se solucionó.

-Que bueno, querido. Una preocupación menos. Te dejo, cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman, de acuerdo.

-Claro, descansa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de la puerta despertó a Morgan. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido en el sofá. Con dificultad se dirigió a la puerta y abrió.

-Buenos días, mi adonis de chocolate!

-García, qué haces aquí! Elle, tu también...

Como siempre, la rubia deslumbraba de alegría. Entró con una bolsa con cosas para el desayuno, mientras la trigueña tenía unas enormes ojeras y una cara de pocos amigos.

-Buenos días Morgan. Ella me obligó a venir...

-Eso veo, pasa... García, oye que haces?

-Pues preparo el desayuno para Reid, por supuesto, no creas que voy a permitir que no se alimente bien.

Mientras García preparaba un desayuno sano, Elle estaba recostada en el marco de la entrada de la cocina, sin mucho interés.

-Ey, Elle. Cómo hizo García para hacer que estuvieras aquí un sábado a las 8 menos 10.

-Mi calefacción se daño, y cometí el error de pedirle asilo. Te juro, si hubiera sabido...

-Ok, esto es casi listo, y mi pequeño.

-En su habitación, iré a verlo.

-No tardes!

-Sabes, entre tu y JJ me van a volver loca!

Al entrar a la habitación, Morgan puro observar con la luz del día los detalles de esta. Un escritorio antiguo, con varios cuadernos y libros. En un rincón varios libros amontonados. El closet entreabierto dejaba ver los trajes y zapatos del joven, y cerca de la ventana, un sofá de una pieza con tapizado antiguo, junto a una pintoresca lámpara de pie. El color verde tierno de las paredes contrastaba con el aire sobrio del resto de los elementos.

Después, volvió su mirada al joven. Se sentó a su lado, pero antes de despertarlo tocó su frente. Aún estaba caliente, pero había bajado la temperatura, ya no se veía sonrojado, de hecho, había retomado su tono pálido característico. En ese momento, el muchacho se despertó.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, como te sientes?

-Muy bien, de hecho, demasiado bien. -Reid se enderezó y besó sus labios, pero segundos después, Morgan reaccionó.

-Escucha, Elle y García están aquí.

-Qué! Porqué, es temprano!

-Shhhhh... querían verte, estaban preocupadas. García está haciendo el desayuno y Elle, bueno, aún no se como hizo para subir las escaleras en su estado semi inconsciente.

-Dios! Lo lamento, es que no lo esperaba.

-Lo se, vamos. Vístete y nos acompañas. A menos que te sientas mal...

-No te preocupes, estas horas de sueño me hicieron bien. Ve con ellas, ya te alcanzo.

Después de que Morgan salió de la habitación, Reid se levantó. Intentó quitarse la camisa, pero sintió una molestia. Ya no era la herida del ataque en Las Vegas. Se levantó la camisa y se revisó la espalda en el espejo. Una mancha roja, parecida a una quemadura, de unos 10 centímetros era lo que le molestaba, herida que 24 horas antes no existía. Sabía que tendría yagas, pero no se imaginó que sería tan rápido, decidió no cambiarse, se bajó la camisa y fue a la cocina. No era necesario que sus amigos supieran de eso, quizás Morgan si, pero luego, por ahora, quería disfrutar el rato con ellos.

* * *

Después de desayunar, Reid les contó lo que había pasado durante la radioterapia.

-Aún no recuerdas nada?, pregunta Elle, sin quitar su expresión seria.

-Vagamente.

-Mi Dios, debes cuidarte cariño.

-Lo sé, García, creeme que lo estoy haciendo.

-Esta semana te presionaste demasiado.

-No fue así Elle, hice lo que me indicaron, no fallé con la medicación, me alimenté bien, dormí...

-Bueno, te veías un poco cansado después del caso de Eddy Mays, como si no hubieras dormido la noche anterior. Morgan, cómo durmió esa noche?... Morgan?

-Emm... disculpa

-Olvídalo, debiste haberlo visto ayer, Reid. Constantemente se perdía en sus pensamientos ayer.

-No es así, Elle.

-Bueno, Elle, creo que es hora de irnos. Necesitas alguna cosa Reid?

-Descuida, estoy bien, gracias.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa, llámanos... Morgan, me acompañas afuera?

Elle y Morgan salieron. Él se mostraba extrañado, no tenía idea de lo que pretendía su amiga.

-Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Oh, vamos Derek, no soy tonta. Algo sucede con ustedes, hace unos días Reid no te quería cerca, ahora te permite quedarte en su apartamento toda la noche?

-No se sentía bien, apenas si estuvo consciente ayer. Yo dormí en el sofá...

-Si lo se, es solo que están actuando extraño.

-Son ideas tuyas.

-Bien, supongo que debe ser cierto...

-Claro que lo es.

En la cocina, García lavaba los platos, mientras Reid acercaba el resto de la vajilla.

-Oye Reid, estoy muy feliz que te sientas mejor.

-Gracias García.- La analista se secó las manos y se acercó a él. -Se que no te gusta preocuparnos, pero sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, sea lo que sea, verdad?

-Lo se, a qué viene eso?

-Te he visto incómodo, no quisiste recostarte en el respaldar de la silla, tienes alguna herida en la espalda por la radioterapia, no es así. -El joven bajó la mirada, y ella levantó su barbilla.

-No me lo tienes que enseñar, pero recuerda que no estás solo en todo esto y no tienes que hacerte el fuerte, al menos no conmigo, no después de lo que vivimos en Las Vegas con tu mamá. Por cierto, has hablado con ella?

-Ayer...

-Le dijiste?

-No, pero hablamos un rato, eso siempre me da fuerzas.

- Que bueno, cariño. Te quiero mucho, Reid. Todos. Por favor, ten confianza en nosotros.

-Descuida, García. Y gracias.

* * *

Después de que las muchachas se fueron, Reid le enseñó la espalda a Morgan. Se sentía incómodo, incluso desagradable, pero Morgan se le acercó y le acarició el cuello. Esa marca era simplemente el recordatorio de lo que vendría de ahora en adelante. Reid le respondió con un beso, que se fue prolongando, así como las caricias mutuas.

Ese fin de semana, Morgan no salió del apartamento de Reid. Ya para medio día del sábado, Reid empezó con las náuseas. La herida se puso más roja, y caliente alrededor, y aún se sentía débil. La noche del sábado su temperatura subió, así que tomó una dosis extra de Tylenol y paracetamol. Morgan estuvo al tanto de que tomara sus medicinas y se alimentara. Después de un difícil fin de semana, el lunes, Reid amaneció mucho mejor. Al despertar, encontró a Morgan durmiendo en el sofa junto a la cama. Así que se levantó y fue a la cocina. La herida en la espalda ya no le molestaba y se sentía bien del estómago, así que hizo el desayuno. A diferencia del viernes, que había sentido miedo, ahora, estaba muy animado. Fue un fin de semana duro, pero lo había superado, aunque no lo había hecho solo. Morgan no lo había dejado solo ni un momento, ni siquiera en aquellos momentos en que él mismo le había pedido que lo hiciera. No quería ser mal agradecido, pero necesitaba descansar. Aún así, se mantuvo a su lado, como tantas veces se lo había prometido, no lo dejaría solo.

-Hola, pretty boy. Mmmm... porqué te levantaste tan temprano?

-Hoy es un día ocupado, debo ir al hospital, tu tienes que estar a primera hora en la oficina, y luego debo ir también... Hice el desayuno...

Morgan se acercó a él, lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó hacia él. -Fue un increíble fin de semana.

-Claro que lo fue, si te gustó tomarme la cabeza mientras vomitaba y dormir incómodo en mi sofá, aunque no entiendo porqué, podías dormir en mi cama, contesta Reid con una risa torcida.

-No quería incomodarte. Vaya, te ves bien hoy, me alegra.

-Bueno, apresúrate a desayunar, tienes que ir a tu casa a cambiarte.

-De acuerdo... mmm... esto se bien...

-Derek...-Su voz se entrecortó. Morgan se extrañó por su cambio de conducta...

-Ey, qué pasa?

-Te amo... y, gracias por estar aquí

-También te amo, y lo selló con un beso final.

* * *

El Dr Smith vio mucho mejor a Reid, la infección estaba controlada, pero seguiría con las dosis de antibióticos una semana más.

Esa semana no hubo mucho movimiento, un caso cercano a Washington, con un buen final, informes que llenar, Strauss no había vuelto a escena, y Reid no había tenido más contratiempos con su salud. Morgan y Reid acordaron no quedarse juntos entre semana, para que el joven pudiera descansar. Pero el fin de semana, Reid la pasó con él en su apartamento.

Por varios días, olvidaron la enfermedad y las presiones. Reid intentó disfrutar el momento. De hecho, no había sido tan feliz y pleno en su vida, y Derek disfrutaba estar con el genio. Aunque aún sus divagaciones lo enloquecían un poco, verlo reír lo alegraba.

Se acercaba la segunda sesión de radioterapia, cuando un caso diferente se presentó.


	10. Un día con Max Ryan

**NOTA: Participa en la elección de mi próximo relato! Entra a mi profile, y elige mi nueva historia!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Un día con Max Ryan**

* * *

Era sábado en la noche. Un día antes, Reid había tenido su segunda radioterapia. La misma herida de quince días antes se había vuelto a poner roja, a pesar de ello, esta vez no había tenía fiebre y no había tenido muchas náuseas. Estaba dormido en la habitación de Morgan, mientras el moreno preparaba café. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que el joven se había recostado, y sabía que pronto su amante pediría un taza. En ese momento, un mensaje a su celular lo sacó de su atención. "Gideon llamó. Nos espera en la oficina. JJ". 'Diablos, ahora?'. Fue a la habitación, el joven ya estaba despierto. Estaba sentado en la cama, poniéndose sus lentes para leer el mensaje en su celular.

-Parece que tenemos un caso, dice el genio mientras se levanta fatigado.

-Así es, a dónde crees que vas?

-A cambiarme, hay que ir a la oficina...

-No, escucha. No te has sentido bien.

-Solo estoy algo cansado, casi no he tenido náuseas y no tengo fiebre...

-Pero Reid...

-Escucha, no iré al campo, pero es urgente, sino JJ no nos llamaría. Deja de discutir... Ese olor es café?

-Si, supuse que en cualquier momento despertarías. Estás seguro de sentirte bien?

-Ya hablamos de esto, Derek. No voy a fallar con mis obligaciones, seguiré con mi vida lo más normal que pueda, báñate tu primero, necesito tomar café...

* * *

**Una hora antes...**

Gideon estaba en DC escuchando una charla de un viejo amigo, Max Ryan. Criminólogo, anterior agente federal, presentaba su libro.

-Después de dos años de asesinatos, con la vida de 7 mujeres en sus manos, se hizo un nombre propio. Envió un comunicado a la prensa de Filadelfia por escrito identificándose como El asesino de Kingston. Estas calrtas, venían acompañadas de una sopa de letras. Eran parte de juego. Se burló de la policía, y alimentó la fascinación de la prensa. Escondía detalles específicos de las escenas del crimen entre las letras. Y después, hace 18 años, dejó de matar. Algunas teorías fueron que estaba en la cárcel, acusado de otro cargo. Otra teoría era, que se había mudado. Y que seguía matando en otra ciudad o en otro país. Pero la sección del FBI, que rastrea asesinatos y asesinos por todo el mundo no encontró nada. Otra teoría fue, que había muerto, la cual sería la única explicación de el porqué un sicópata compulsivo dejaría de matar. Su última víctima, Amy Jennings, tenía 23 años. Su hijo estaba en la habitación contigua cuando la mataron. Aunque él...crea que ha terminado, tiene una deuda pendiente.

Después de terminado la charla, Ryan firmaba los libros cuando Gideon se acercó.

-Te desenvuelves muy bien Max. Porqué no vuelves a la unidad para dar una charla?

-Estoy jubilado, recuerdas?

-Pues vaya jubilación...323 páginas sobre él que se te escapó.

-No se me escapó... Estás olvidando el prólogo de ocho páginas.

-Qué hay de Florida? Te has cansado de jugar al golf?

-Florida es muy húmeda. Me gustan los cambios de estación. Ahora estoy en Filadelfia.

-Estás allí por las estaciones?

-Piensas que soy un obsesivo? Eso crees?

-Quieres comer donde el asesino come... Dormir donde él duerme...

-Tal vez sea adicto a los bistec. Y me obsesiona que las Águilas ganen esta temporada... Acaso crees que persigo a un fantasma?

-Creo que a veces nos equivocamos. No lo has pensado.

-He pensado en todo, en serio... Mmmm... Bueno, cómo va todo por la BAU. Ha cambiado algo desde que me fuí?

-Ha cambiado todo, todo sigue igual, ya sabes cómo es...

-En serio? Supe que Strauss volvió y está respirando en tu cuello.

-Eso está controlado.

-En serio? Esa vieja bruja es ruda, Jason. No la subestimes... Me echas de menos?

- No.

-Sólo vienes por el libro, eh?

-Qué esperabas, creo que los criminólogos son fascinantes...

En ese momento, un guarda de la librería los interrumpe y le entrega a Ryan un papel, que abre despreocupadamente. Al leerlo, su expresión facial cambia completamente. Se pone de pie y se dirige al guarda. -Quién le dio esto?

-No sé, un tipo con chaqueta azul.

Ryan empieza a buscar con la mirada entre los presentes y ve aun hombre caminando dirección opuesta a ellos. Inmediatamente se avalanza contra él y lo pone contra la pared. El guarda y Gideon corren e intentan separarlos.

-No, no! Ese no es!...Lo siento señor. Fue un malentendido.

Ryan lo suelta y busca entre la gente, entregándole la hoja a Gideon, tenía una sopa de letras y un texto...

_**'Quién no ha sondeado en su mente las aguas turbulentas? Somos dos partes del mismo libro, Max. Por qué no le añadimos mas capítulos?**_

Ryan caminaba ansioso entre la gente, y luego se dirige a Gideon, -Ese hijo de perra estaba aquí! Sigues pensando que es un fantasma? Cierre con llave! Que no salga nadie hasta que hable con todos!

* * *

Morgan y Reid iban en la camioneta hacia Quantico. El genio trató de acomodarse un poco mejor en el asiento, en forma sutil, para no hacer preocupar a Morgan, quien lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo sin decir una palabra. Al llegar a un alto, el teléfono de Reid sonó.

-Si, JJ. Falsa alarma?

-Me temo que no, pero olvidé que ayer fue tu radioterapia. Hablé con Hotch, quiere saber si te sientes en condiciones para ir a trabajar?

-Claro, ya voy para allá en este momento.

-Spence, te adelanto que debemos volar a Filadelfia, si no te sientes bien...

-JJ, estoy bien. Descuida. Morgan está conmigo, nos desviamos al aeropuerto o seguimos a la oficina?

-No, vengan a BAU, estoy esperando a Gideon y Max Ryan aquí.

-Max Ryan? El criminólogo? Increíble! Por nada del mundo perderé este caso!

-Ja... de acuerdo, te espero.

Al colgar, una gran sonrisa iluminaba el rostro del joven.

-Y? Qué dijo JJ que te alegró?

-Ni te lo imaginas! Pero dejaré que lo descubras por ti mismo.

Morgan siguió conduciendo y sonreía al ver el cambio en el muchacho. Aunque no dejaba de pensar en la obsesión de Reid por el trabajo.

Al llegar, se encontraron con Elle y Hotch entrando al ascensor.

-Dios, siento que llevo aquí toda la noche!, se queja Elle al salir todos del ascensor. -Dónde íbamos a ir un sábado por la noche? No tenemos vida propia ni nada parecido.

-Lo dirás por tí, contesta el bossman

-Chicos, vamos a conocer a Max Ryan. El responsable de la captura del asesino de niños de Boise. Hotch, has hablado con él antes?

-Es apasionado, brusco.. no tiene muy buenos modales.

-Me recuerda a alguien, contesta Elle al ver a Gideon en la sala de reunión

-Le obligaron a adelantar la jubilación, pregunta Morgan mientras deja sus cosas en su escritorio.

-No, lo decidió él.

-Ha escrito otro libro sobre el asesino de Kingston, es impresionante!

-Si, y se mudó a Filadelfia para estar mas cerca del lugar en que ocurrieron los asesinatos.

Elle hace una mueca mientras sigue a Hotch y Reid a la sala, -Eso es jubilarse?

Al entrar, el equipo, observaron la nueva nota en la pantalla. Gideon les revela entonces que el asesino de Kingston estuvo en la presentación de Ryan. Morgan salta de su asiento, -Qué? Y se escapó?

-Si no fuera así, cree que los habríamos despertado?!, contesta Ryan abruptamente. Morgan lo observó molesto, pero no contestó ante el arrebato. Todos los demás guardan silencio. Reid está leyendo hoja, y es ignorante de lo que pasa. Ryan prosigue, -Le entregó esta carta al guardia de seguridad. Y también metió dos permisos de conducir. Uno es de su última víctima, Amy Jennings, estrangulada en 1987...

Al leer sopa de la letras, Reid observa frases extrañas dentro del juego de palabras. Gideon le pregunta si ve algo. -Sí, tiene algún significado "sujetador negro", y "calcetines de lana grises"?

-Era lo que llevaba Amy Jennings cuando fue encontrada.

-Difícil de recordar después de 20 años. Algunos asesinos no recuerdan ni donde han enterrado los cuerpos o qué era lo que vestían, contesta Morgan. Pero Hotch responde que 'algunos toman fotos, para poder revivir su crimen una y otra vez. Eso explicaría los detalles.'

-"Sin resistencia" y "Ventana trasera", se relacionan con el caso Jennings?

- No. Entró por la puerta principal, y Amy se defendió, con uñas y dientes. Se refiere a una nueva víctima, Carla Bromwell.

-Es cierto, "C Bromwell" está en la sopa de letras

-La policía fue hace poco a esa dirección. La encontraron asfixiada con una bolsa de plástico.

Morgan para en seco, -Asfixiada? Las otras fueron extranguladas. Ha cambiado el MO.

-También había dejado de matar, y aquí nos tienes, le responde Elle, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Es difícil relacionar estos crímenes con el asesino de Kingston, por el cambio de metodología y el tiempo transcurrido, entre las muertes, razona Hotch, pero Ryan se encuentra escéptico por un momento. -Si hubiera actuado, lo habría sabido.

Hotch y Morgan lo vuelven a ver, incómodos. Pero Reid inmediatamente refuta su razonamiento. -No es imposible que un sujeto cambie su M.O. El asesino del zodíaco pasó de apuñalar a la gente a dispararla.

Ryan lo increpa, -Pero éste quiere reconocimiento, ese hijo de puta no hacía nada en secreto.

Morgan se alza al ver el trato de ese hombre hacia ellos, pero en ese momento, JJ entra a la sala con una taza en la mano, -Les diría los buenos días, pero aun no ha amanecido. Gideon, puedes poner las noticias?

El periodista informaba el envío de la misma carta a manos de la prensa, con una fotografía de una mujer asfixiada, por el 'tristemente famoso Asesino de Kingston', y sobre la nota de que encontraron una mujer muerta.

Gideon apaga la televisión, -Trabaja deprisa.

-Bien, nos vamos en treinta minutos.

Ryan le dice a Gideon que irá con ellos, -No estoy preguntando, Jason.

Elle y Hotch lo observan y salen sin decir una palabra. Morgan lo ve, sonríe con cinismo sin decir una palabra y sale. Reid observa extrañado la escena y siente el ambiente un poco tenso, así que va detrás de Morgan. JJ recoge las carpetas, y se retira.

Gideon deja la carpeta en la mesa y piensa, 'este será un caso difícil'.

Antes de bajar al parqueo, Morgan entra al baño y se encuentra a Reid, quien está lavándose las manos.

-Ey, qué te pasa?, le pregunta el joven al verlo molesto.

-Y todavía lo preguntas? No viste como nos trato Ryan?

-Cómo? Qué hizo?

-En serio no te diste cuenta?

-Estaba revisando la hoja. Pero, Morgan, sea lo que sea, recuerda que estamos del mismo lado.

-Si, bueno, tu lo dices porque lo admiras, pero sinceramente, no le veo nada excepcional. Qué hacías aquí?

-Dónde? En el baño? Qué crees?

-Sabes lo que quiero decir? Te estás sintiendo bien.

-Si Derek, no estuve con náuseas, cálmate. Te espero en la camioneta.

Cuando trató de salir Morgan lo jaló hacia él... -Por qué te vas tan rápido?

-Derek, basta. Alguien puede entrar.

El genio se soltó, a lo que Morgan responde con un puchero -Oh, vamos Spencer. Nos arruinaron el fin de semana.

-Aquí no, por favor. Terminemos este caso rápido, para que no tengas que ver más a Max Ryan, y podamos volver a lo nuestro, te parece?, le contesta con esa sonrisa tímida y algo torcida, que tanto le encantaba a Morgan.

-Lo que usted diga, Dr Reid.

Ya había amanecido. Iban en el avión, cuando García contacto con ellos. -Han confirmado que Carla Bronwell lleva muerta menos de 12 horas. Tenía 47 años.

-Ahora son mas mayores.

-Es bastante raro.

-La victimología rara vez cambia.

-La habían atado con esposas de plástico.

-Con esposas? No con cuerdas?

-Eso han dicho. Los están esperando en el lugar del crimen.

-Bien, gracias, encanto.  
-Fue un placer.

-Cambia el modo de inmovilizar, matar y la edad de las víctimas, responde Elle.

-Podemos tener entre manos a un imitador, no les parece?, pregunta Morgan. Pero Ryan se acerca y pone la fotografía de Carla Bronwell en la mesa, frente a él. -Un imitador que por casualidad tiene el permiso de Amy Jennings? No, es el asesino de Kingston.

Ryan se aleja de ellos, así que Morgan se aproxima a Gideon, -Cómo trabajaremos con él? Gideon, ni siquiera es un agente en activo.

-Está aquí porque conoce este caso mejor que nadie. Nosotros dirigimos ésto, él sólo nos asesora.

-Así, alguien se lo ha dicho?

* * *

Al llegar a la escena del crimen, JJ atiende a la prensa, mientras Elle, Gideon y Ryan se dirige al cuarto donde estaba el cuerpo de Carla Bronwell. La trigueña revisa el cuerpo de la víctima luego de que los forenses revisaron la escena. -Mmmm... No hay hematomas en muñecas, tobillos, ni cuello. Sólo una herida con un objeto contundente en la cabeza.

-Probablemente un ataque sorpresa.

-La sopa de letras decía "Sin resistencia".

-Sí, ya sé lo que decía.

Elle lo observa, pero Gideon lo interrumpe, -La herida de la cabeza es grande, ha aumentado el nivel de violencia.

-Este cuarto está en la parte delantera, Gideon. El jeroglífico mencionaba una ventana trasera. tal vez haya huellas.

-Imposible.

-Aun así echaré un vistazo.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero pierdes el tiempo, créeme, le responde Ryan sin mientras revisa el cuerpo. Elle vuelve a ver a Gideon, le hace un gesto y se retira de la habitación.

-Elle es buena, Max.

-He dicho yo lo contrario?

* * *

En otra habitación, Reid y Hotch empiezan a revisar.

-Qué piensas de Ryan?

-No ha cambiado mucho.

-Creo que podemos aprender de él.

-Qué vas a aprender que no sepas ya?

-Hotch, la repetición es mortal para la mente, para que el cerebro funcione bien hay que estimularlo con ideas variadas... Mira ésto, Reid le enseña otra nota del su-des, y lo mete en una bolsa plástica.

* * *

Después de dar el perfil, Reid se retira a una sala aparte, sin que nadie, ni siquiera Morgan, se de cuenta.

Reid recuesta los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclina. Siente un gran dolor en su espalda. Ha tratado de disimular su molestia ante todos, no quiere recibir un trato especial, mucho menos frente a Ryan. Abre su bolso y saca su medicamento para el dolor, Se lo toma de un solo y espera que haga efecto.

Ryan está en otra sala, solo. Gideon se acerca, al verlo, es cuestionado por su viejo amigo, -Porqué no presentaste tú el perfil?

-Podía hacerlo el equipo.

-Ohh, el equipo...Cuando empezó BAU trabajábamos solos.

-Era un error.

-No te preocupa que haya demasiados líderes?

-No.

-Qué me dices del chico? Reid?

-Qué pasa con él?

-Qué es lo que padece?

-Porqué piensas que está enfermo?

-Vamos, Jason, jugaremos a las 100 preguntas... Es un muchacho, y aún así, está pálido y débil. No hay que ser un perfilador para imaginar que algo malo pasa con él.

-Tiene leucemia, se lo diagnosticaron hace un mes.

-Y qué hace aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu y yo, atrapar criminales. Y es bueno en eso.

-Ja, no lo dudo, ni por un momento.

Gideon regresa con el equipo, que tratan de deducir las razones por las que el sudes cambió tanto.

Morgan, al no ver sentido a todo eso, decide cambiar la estrategia. -Ok, olvidemos ésto. Porqué no tratarlo como si fuera un agresor nuevo, un imitador?

-No lo es, contesta Ryan en el momento que entra a la sala.

Reid sigue absorto en la sopa, encierra un círculo una palabra y los interrumpe -Bien, tengo un nombre.

Elle lee la palabra extrañada, -Nibrahs... De que país es ese nombre?

-Está escrito al revés, Elle. Es S. Harbin. En la primera lista de sospechosos hay un Scott Harbin.

-No es Scott Harbin. Harbin fue a la cárcel en 1988, por apuñalar a un tipo mientras intentaba escapar de un allanamiento. Le dieron 30 años.

-Ya cumplió la mitad de la condena, no tendrá la condicional?

-No, no. Es demasiado fácil. Entrevisté a Harbin, dos veces. es un pervertido, un ladrón de medio pelo

y su fetichismo es la lencería. Pero no es el Asesino de Kingston.

Morgan ignora a Ryan y se pone de pie, -Voy a llamar a García, que averigue lo que pueda sobre él.

Ryan se molesta aún más, -NO ES ÉL!

Reid se queda frío al escuchar a Ryan. Morgan lo ve, y sin decir nada se va a llamar a la analista. Ryan se frusta y sale de la sala.

El teléfono de Hotch suena, y al ver quien es, lo ignora, e increpa a Gideon. -Jason, qué hacemos aquí?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Ryan está aquí para resolver ésto? O para demostrar que tiene razón? No podemos trabajar así, además, Strauss está llamando, vio a Ryan en la televisión sabe que está aquí.

-Qué tiene eso?

-Dios Jason, sabes lo imposible que es la convivencia entre ellos...

-Ignora sus llamadas, es todo.

Morgan regresa con la información.

-Lo tenemos, Harblin salió en libertad condicional hace 3 meses, pero no ha ido a firmar, tengo su domicilio.

En ese momento, García llama al teléfono de Hotch, y él pone el altavoz. -Dinos García, hay algo nuevo?

-Amm... señor es que...

-Aaron, me puedes decir porque no contestas mis llamadas. Tuve que bajar a la oficina de tu analista para poder localizarte.

-Lo siento, señora, hemos tenido trabajo...

-Me imagino, me puede decir que hace Max Ryan allá.

-Erin, yo lo traje, está asesorándonos...

-Jason, pienses que puedes engañarme, no soy John. Conoces también como yo a Ryan, convierte todo caso en que se involucra en un circo.

-Su experiencia en el caso del Asesino de Kingston es invaluable, señora.

-Aaron, yo no autorice esa 'asesoría'.

-Señora, salimos en la madrugada, no tenía forma...

En ese momento, Ryan entra y escucha la conversación y sonrie al oír esa voz conocida.

-Vaya, Erin. Siempre es un placer escucharte.

Gideon le pone su mano en el hombro y le hace una seña pidiéndole que no diga nada, pero Ryan lo ignora.

-Max, me puedes decir que pretendes al estar ahí.

-El su-des me contactó a mi, Erin. Así que aquí estoy.

-Claro, tu piensas que todo tiene que ver contigo. Escucha lo que te voy a decir, se muy bien como haces las cosas, Ryan. Usarás esto para vanagloriarte ante los medios, a lucirte como un gran agente, el hombre que atrapó al Asesino de Kingston. Ha sido difícil recuperar la credibilidad de esta unidad, después de las acciones de algunos de los agentes de más experiencia que han estado aquí, y tu, eres uno de ellos. No voy a permitir que eches a perder todo mi esfuerzo por tus ganas de figurar.

Elle levanta las cejas al oír a la jefa. Morgan solo se rie entre dientes, está diciendo que ha sido ELLA la que ha recuperado la credibilidad de BAU ante el público?

-Ja... al menos yo me jacto de mis acciones, y no me apropio de los logros ajenos para sobresalir, e ir avanzando en la cadena de mando, claro está, todo cambia si por alguna razón hay malos resultados, entonces buscar salvar tu pellejo y te encargas de que toda la responsabilidad recaiga sobre tus subordinados...

-Es suficiente. Aaron, espero, no solo los informes habituales, también uno bien detallado con las acciones de Max Ryan durante la investigación, a penas regresen a Quantico.

Strauss cuelga, y Hotch solo cierra los ojos pensando en todo lo que le espera llegando al cuartel general. Ryan sonríe y se dirige a Gideon, -Bueno, sigue siendo la misma adorable mujer.

-Era realmente necesario?

-Qué te puedo decir? Siempre me encantó hacer endiablar a esa mujer, algo nuevo?

-Vamos, te diré de camino.

Gideon y Ryan salen, dejándolos a todos en silencio. Todos sonríen con la escena, menos Hotch, que sabe, le traerá consecuencias. Elle, sin embargo, se pone de pie, -Creo que podría llegar a amar a ese hombre.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar, encuentran a Havlin y a una mujer a quien tiene cautiva. Todo parece indicar que és el su-des, pero aparece una nota en la camioneta, cuando salen de la escena.

-Ey, Ryan, mira, tiene tu nombre.

**No es Scott Harvin una criatura vulgar? Un monstruo? No hay luz en él, carece de equilibrio y de gracia. Es pura maldad. El equilibrio es lo que te produce compasión. Mañana recordarás mi particular compasión Max.**

-Qué significa?

-Scott Harbin es un vulgar depredador, no es el que buscamos.

* * *

Al llegar a la estación, vuelven a revisar la información.

-A ver, repasemos, qué sabemos del asesino de Kingston?

-Pues sabemos que no está muerto ni en la cárcel.

-Le gusta mucho jugar.

-Y lo está controlando todo.

-Estrangula a 7 mujeres en los 80, regresa después de 18 años y ahora asfixia a sus víctimas...El 10% de los crímenes violentos se producen por estrangulación. Con 5kg de presión incapacitas a tu víctima, y si aprietas durante 50 segundos, ya no se recupera.

-Pero asfixiando a alguien tienes menos control sobre su muerte. Y es mas pasiva porque el asesino no siente como la vida abandona el cuerpo.

-Ha cambiado todo lo que hacía antes.

-Si, pero por qué? Por qué? Por qué? Qué saca con este nuevo modus operandi? Cuál es su recompensa? Carla Bromwell sufrió una importante herida en su cabeza. El ataque repentino sugiere desorganización, falta de confianza. Este tipo entró en la casa de 7 víctimas antes de ésto sin forzar la entrada en ningún caso. A qué viene la pérdida de seguridad?

-Nunca cambiaría su forma de matar por deseo propio, interrumpe Ryan.

-Qué?

-Damos por sentado que ha cambiado su M.O a propósito.

-Max, crees que lo ha cambiado por necesidad?

-Si la dejó inconsciente no fue para asustarla.

-Claro, porque si estaba despierta, no podía controlarla físicamente, agrega Elle.

-Puede estar incapacitado. Al menos parcialmente.

-Tal vez por una lesión, o una apoplejía.

-Hay que buscar historiales médicos, que les parece?

-De cuándo estamos hablando?

-Quizá de mediados del 88, en Filadelfia. Y que encaje con el resto del perfil.

-Son demasiados historiales.

-Llama a nuestro ángel de la guarda, Morgan.

* * *

Después de un par de horas, Morgan revisaba los informes que había enviado García. Reid entra a la sala y se sienta a su lado.

-Ya comiste?

-Si, hace un momento, y no es necesario que preguntes, ya me inyecté.

-Si estás cansado...

-Estoy bien, en serio. Y los demás?

-Hotch y Elle revisando otros expedientes y Gideon con Ryan supongo. Según el perfil de Ryan el sudes tenía unos 30 años. No es muy joven para una apoplejía?

-Técnicamente no hay edad para sufrir una apoplejía, El 80% son isquémicas, el otro 20% hemorrágicas, y suelen causar la muerte. En las isquémicas, las arterias se endurecen y se forma un coágulo de sangre que obstruye un vaso sanguíneo.

-Las arterias no se obstruyen a una edad avanzada?

-Por lo general.

-Como he dicho, era demasiado joven.

-Oye, sabes que las personas que juegan video juegos, tienen mas posibilidades de recuperarse de una apoplejía que aquellos que no lo hacen?...

-Reid, Reid...Sígamos, de acuerdo?

-Disculpa.

* * *

Mientras tanto Ryan está en la sala contigua y observa a Elle y Hotch reunirse con Reid y Morgan. Gideon se acerca y se sirve café del coffee maker. -Descansando?

-Hay algo peor que el café de las comisarías?

-Los donuts de las comisarías?

-Ja... Sabes? En casa tengo que hacer el café malo para disfrutarlo.

-Sí, ya lo he probado. Así que lo hacías a propósito?

-Para qué están los amigos?

-Recuerdas al asesino de niños de Boise?

-Como olvidarlo...

-El comisario de la ciudad, se llamaba Griffin, no?

-Sí.

-Cuando llegamos allí estaba al borde del suicidio.

-Los niños caían a su alrededor como moscas.

-Le dijiste que sentirse culpable, ante crímenes que no puedes parar es una reacción natural. Lo importante es no convertirse en otra víctima.

-Esto es diferente.

-De veras?

-Claro. Jason mira, creo que en mi subconsciente, esperaba que este libro lo hiciera salir, necesitaba figurar. Tal vez Strauss tiene razón, quería volver al juego, por un asunto de ego.

-No sabías que volvería a matar?

-No, pero lo ha hecho! Y ahora hay otra mujer en peligro!

-Max, conoces a ese hombre mejor de lo que él se conoce. Siempre ha sido así. Le llevas ventaja y tienes un equipo, con los agentes mas increíbles del mundo y estás aquí solo. Si nos lo permites, podemos ayudarte a encontrarlo.

* * *

Gideon y Ryan se unen a los demás. -Cómo vamos Hotch?

-Elle está buscando lesiones en universidades. Es un tipo culto, puede ser profesor.

-Hay demasiados hospitales, clínicas, centros de cuidados... Podríamos estar semanas revisando archivos.

-Reid tiene razón, chicos. Tiene que haber una forma de reducir la búsqueda.

-Bien... Descartemos hospitales, no nos dicen cómo ocurren los accidentes.

-Accidentes! Claro, en USA hay un accidente de tráfico, cada 10 segundos.

-Conducía un carro de fabricación nacional. Le diré a García que busque en la policía de Filadelfia, accidentes con ese tipo de coches en los que haya habido lesiones.

-Empieza por el 88. Si fue un accidente lo frenó en seco.

* * *

-Ey, García...

-Habla, querido.

- Necesito una lista, corazón.

-Oh cielo... Estás de suerte. Las listas son mi especialidad. Dime.

-Filadelfia, 1988. Necesito los accidentes de tráfico con lesiones.

-Vaya, pues hay un montón. En aquellos tiempos te dejaban conducir borracho... Tengo 36 lesiones en 12 meses.

-Cuántos de coches de fabricación nacional?

-Casi todos.

-Pero sólo 5 fueron lo bastante graves, para mandar a los conductores al hospital. Un aplauso para nuestro producto nacional.

-Quiénes eran los conductores?

* * *

Después de revisar los nombres, finalmente Morgan vuelve con el equipo con un nombre: Walter Kern con pasado militar. Fue oficial y perteneció a la fuerza aerea. El historial del hospital mostraba que había perdido la movilidad del lado derecho debido a los daños sufridos en la médula por el accidente. Trabajó para el condado, fue corredor de seguros y había instalado alarmas con Scott Harbin. Con ese empleo podía accesar a las casas sin problema, ya que las víctimas no le tendrían miedo. Se había licenciado en Criminología el mismo año de su accidente, lo que explicaba su conocimiento de la ley. Cuadraba a la perfección con el perfil.

Hotch, Morgan y Elle van al lugar donde trabaja, mientras Gideon, Ryan y Reid se dirigen a su casa. Al llegar allá, Gideon y compañía entran al sótano y encuentran un cuarto oscuro, donde Kern, como lo había dicho Hotch, guardaba fotografías de sus víctimas, e iba armando con ellas un álbum. Reid lo revisa y observa que las últimas páginas están vacías.

La mente de Reid empieza a perderse entre toda la información del caso, que se va presentado en su caso rápidamente, y, recordando la sopa de letras, visualiza dos nuevas palabras.

-Las últimas frases de la sopa de letras fueron "viejos amigos" y "asuntos pendientes". Su accidente de coche fue en el distrito de Fairmount, Filadelfia. Donde vivía Carla Bromwell!

-Iba a matarla cuando tuvo el accidente.

-No se trata de buscar un tipo de víctima sino un objetivo específico

-Y como sigue igual de perfeccionista tenía que acabar lo que empezó hace años.

-Las víctimas no son nuevas, ya las había elegido... Desde el primer día.

-Quién hay al final?

-Mmm... Gooden, Silvia Gooden.

-Bien hecho, muchacho.

-Llamaré a Hotch.

Gideon se adelanta, mientras Ryan y Reid lo siguen. En el momento en que Reid iba a empezar a subir, sintió mareos, así que se apoyó en el barandal en la pared y cerró los ojos. Algo hizo que Ryan volviera a ver.

-Ey, muchacho, estás bien, le pregunta preocupado.

-Si... yo... Necesito un poco de aire es todo.

-Bien, apóyate en mi, te ayudaré a subir...

Gideon habla con Hotch, mientras Reid se monta en la parte trasera de la camioneta y Ryan adelante.

-Listo, ya van en camino, Gideon arranca, sin percatarse que el más joven está recostado en el vidrio de la ventana.

-Ey, Jason. Opino que es mejor que Reid y Greenawey se queden afuera, por si intenta escapar.

-Ok, como digas

Gideon sigue conduciendo sin poner mucha atención.

Ryan vuelve a ver atrás, observa al genio con los ojos cerrados.

Finalmente, llegan a la escena, donde ya están esperando los demás. Con disimulo, Ryan llama a Elle.

-Puedes por esta vez quedarte fuera de escena, el muchacho no está bien.

-Cómo que no está bien, Reid!

Elle se acerca al auto y observa a su amigo, quien está pálido, aunque consciente.

-Ey, ya vamos a entrar?

-Cuál vamos? Tu y yo nos quedamos aquí afuera esperando... No te preocupes Ryan, yo me quedo con Reid.

-No le digas a los demás por ahora, para nodes concentrarlos.

-Descuida muchacho, lo dejo contigo entonces Elle.

* * *

Al entrar a la casa, Gideon, Hotch, Morgan y Ryan encuentran a Kern a punto de asesinar a Silvia Gooden. Morgan lo inmoviliza y le pide a Gideon las esposas. Él las saca, pero se las entrega a Ryan, para que haga los honores. Al tenerlo frente a él, Ryan recuerda ese rostro, que estuvo presente en cada lugar público en la que estaban, desde que empezó esa búsqueda horas antes. Al mirarlo, Kern sonrió, Ryan lo tomó y le puso las esposas.

-Has disfrutado con ésto tanto como yo, Max?

-Esta parte sí que la disfruto.

-Tú y yo somos inseparables.

-Pongamos a prueba esa teoría.

Por fin todo ha terminado. Morgan está recogiendo las carpetas, Hotch está hablando con Strauss informándole los detalles y Gideon ya se fue al aeropuerto con JJ. Elle se acerca a Morgan.

-Ey, Reid se fue con Gideon y Elle?

-No, creo que fue al baño.

-Vaya, me pegó un buen susto...

-Susto? Cuál susto?

-Oh... no te diste cuenta? Reid se sintió mal en la casa de Walter Kern.

-Cómo dices?

-No fue nada grave, se mareó, por eso no entramos a la casa con ustedes. Pero yo lo vi mucho mejor... Ey, Morgan!

Sin pensarlo, Morgan, dejó a Elle hablando sola y se dirigió al baño. Al entrar vio a Reid saliendo de uno de los cubículos.

-Porqué no me dijiste que te pusiste mal?

-Oh... eso... no fue nada Derek.

-No fue... Dios!

Morgan, rápidamente cierra la puerta del baño para no ser interrumpidos

-Reid, qué hablamos sobre tu salud? Hotch sabe que te mareaste?

-No y por favor no se lo digas, sino no me va a dejar trabajar.

-Pero no te cuidas, te sobre esfuerzas...

-No es así Derek, como a mis horas, tomos mis medicamentos, y descanso.

-Pero tu sesión fue hace dos días, Spencer. Estás débil, además, me prometiste que no irías al campo.

-Ustedes se habían ido a otro sitio, no podía dejar a Gideon y Ryan solos. Además, fue muy simple lo que pasó, seguro fue el espacio cerrado, el calor del sótano, no sé. Pero apenas salí, me recuperé.

-Eso no es excusa.

-Lo se, pero te juro que me siento mejor ahora, por favor Derek.

-Dios... Spencer sabes el susto que me has pegado! Y tuve que saberlo por otra persona!

-Yo te lo iba a decir, pero al llegar a casa. Lo lamento.

Morgan cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y lo abrazó. Esta vez Reid respondió a su afecto.

-No te imaginas lo mucho que significas para mi, por favor, ten más cuidado.

-Lo haré, le decía el joven, mientras sentía las cálidas manos de Morgan jugar con su cabello. Finalmente, el mayor se separa un poco y lo besa en los labios.

-Sal tu primero, Derek, aún no termino.

-Ok, te veo afuera.

Al ver salir a su amante, Reid se acerca al mostrador y se lava la cara, justo cuando escucha la cadena de uno de los cubículos. Él se asusta... 'Dios, había alguien aquí'

En ese momento, sale Ryan, se dirige al mostrador y se empieza a lavar las manos. 'De todas las personas, por qué él?'

Ryan no le presta atención, se seca e intenta salir del baño.

-Ryan, señor, disculpe, yo... yo... usted escuchó... usted... lo que yo y Morgan hablamos...

-Yo? No escuché nada...

Nuevamente Reid le insiste, -Por favor, Ryan. Se que es incómodo, pero... no se como decirlo.

-Escucha, muchacho. Fuiste a la oficina un sábado, a la media noche, enfermo y trabajaste sin quejarte durante dos días. Si atrapamos a ese maldito, fue gracias a ti. Te ganaste mi respeto y aprecio. Así que no te preocupes, no pienso decir nada, ni siquiera a Jason.

-Gracias, Ryan, no se como agradecerle.

-Harías bien en seguir un consejo: si encontraste a alguien que te hace sonreír, que comparte contigo los buenos y malos momentos, un compañero de vida, no lo pierdas por este trabajo. Hacemos mucho bien, es cierto, pero cuando las luces se apagan, te das cuenta que estás solo. Si él es 'esa persona', no lo sueltes por nada del mundo.


End file.
